Kingdom Come
by Lord Akiyama
Summary: Based on the story by Mark Waid and Alex Ross and set after "Starcrossed." Twenty years have passed since the League disbanded and the recklessness of the new so-called "heroes" is taking its toll upon humanity. COMPLETED.
1. Prologue: The End of an Era

Author's Note:

The following story is based on the DC Comics Elseworlds series of the same name by Mark Waid and Alex Ross. It is not a direct adaptation, but rather an inspired tale that also satisfies the circumstances of the animated universe. Additionally, the story takes place following the episode "Starcrossed" and must, unfortunately, ignore all episodes that follow. Though don't be surprised if references are made. As usual, the characters and stories are the sole property of DC Comics and AOL Time Warner. They are not in any way used for profit, but rather for the sake of fun and personal pleasure. So please don't sue.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Two Years following the failed Thanagarian Invasion..._

**SUPERMAN GONE!**

**The once great hero of Metropolis bids farewell as Magog takes the throne as the city's champion**

By Donald Troupe, _Staff Writer_

METROPOLIS - Two days removed from the Metropolis Courthouse acquitting Magog of first-degree murder, Superman took flight from the very steps of the judicial building. In the eyes of many witnesses, it was perhaps the last time the once publicly proclaimed 'Man of Steel' would be seen in the skies of Metropolis.

It was three weeks ago that Magog, one of the many in a growing breed of new heroes, charged into the KMTV building where known Gotham City terrorist The Joker was hiding out. The costumed villain had killed ninety-two men and one woman within the span of two hours, seventeen confirmed after the city's police had cornered him in the television station. When Superman arrived on the scene, Magog stood proudly over the smoking remains of crazed sociopath.

Superman pleaded his case before a grand jury that the method in which Magog brought the villain's attempt at mass genocide came to an end was ruthless and immoral. Yet in a unanimous vote that was deliberated for only fifteen minutes, the jury acquitted Magog and was looked upon by the public as the hero they wished to have as their protector.

On the day Superman fled to the skies, Magog publicly challenged him to a bout for the title of the city's champion and defender of Metropolis. Challenging the elder hero to "pass the torch," he said. Though the crowd who were on hand to witness this challenge demanded Superman to accept, he glared at the younger hero for only a moment before turning away from the public and flying off.

Continued as SUPERMAN on page A5.

* * *

Justice League

**Kingdom Come**

By Lord Akiyama

Based upon the story by Mark Waid and Alex Ross

Prologue: _The End of an Era_

* * *

_Five Months after Superman's disappearance..._

J'onn ran his fingers upon the surface of the table. He looked at the seven empty chairs individually. Nearly three years before, seven souls met to discuss how to better the world they had adopted as well as any other neighboring planet that cried for help. Now there was nothing left. A shame, he thought, and a complete waste of time and money to have built a second Watchtower.

Bruce was the first to leave upon the disappearance of the man who best represented the team. It was almost immediately that The Dark Knight, who was never an official member to begin with, no longer saw interest in remaining part of a collective that was no longer cared about by the public. And without Clark, he knew the League would never stand a chance at surviving in the long run.

John was next. The Green Lantern never fully recovered emotionally from when Shayera left. He just wasn't the same man any more, as was evident in the battles they fought before Superman's departure from public view. J'onn tried to contact him many times, until the day John threatened to hurt Martian if he didn't stop bothering him. Since then, John seaming dropped off the radar even from the Green Lantern Corps.

Though highly optimistic about seeing the team remain in force, Wally eventually left. He had found himself a girlfriend willing to settle down with him and he spent less time being a hero and more being just Wally. Though the others were happy to finally see him get a date, his leave was a blow to the status of the League. It wasn't admitted allowed, but The Flash truly was the conscience of the group.

It was only yesterday when Diana said that it was time for the League to officially disband. She knew the two of them could never achieve any sort of victory or strength alone and no other hero was willing to join what was called as a lost cause. She tried many times to bring in new members, but even she came to the conclusion that it was too late. Superman was the strength and Flash was the conscience. Without them, there was no Justice League.

It had been years since J'onn was released from his imprisonment at the hands of the United States government. Years since six unique men and women extended their hands in friendship and welcomed him. They were the only family he had left. Now they were gone. And once again, he was all alone.

He was uncertain what lay ahead in the future for him, taking one last look at the meeting room before slowly walking toward the door. The one thing he was certain, though, was that the Justice League was no more. It would not be long before some government, most likely the United States, finally did something with the Watchtower. He cared not about whether it would be dismantled or reconstructed as a base of operations. Though he deleted all existing records and knowledge of the team, it wouldn't matter and no one cared any more.

J'onn took a heavy sigh before turning off the lights and slowly closing the door behind him, signifying the end of an era.

* * *

_to be continued..._


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning of the End

Author's Note:

The following story is based on the DC Comics Elseworlds series of the same name by Mark Waid and Alex Ross. It is not a direct adaptation, but rather an inspired tale that also satisfies the circumstances of the animated universe. Additionally, the story takes place following the episode "Starcrossed" and must, unfortunately, ignore all episodes that follow. Though don't be surprised if references are made. As usual, the characters and stories are the sole property of DC Comics and AOL Time Warner. They are not in any way used for profit, but rather for the sake of fun and personal pleasure. So please don't sue.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Twenty Years after the disbanding of the Justice League..._

To the general public, the banter and often-elongated ramblings of an old man would be viewed upon as nothing more than typical grousing like any old codger unable to appreciate the new generation. If one were to stop and think about it, the old man may have had a point about the direction of society. Especially the words of the old man who looked upon the streets of the world at this moment in time.

He would bemoan the passing of things like the Olympic Games and Nobel Prizes. He would ambush complete strangers on the street and ask them how much they missed the concept of human achievement. One would begin to wonder what surprised them more. The oddity of the question... or the growing number of people who seemed to know what the old man was talking about.

Human initiative began to erode the day people asked a new breed to face the future for them. The old man would mock their worth, these newcomers. He would speak instead of legends gone. Of costumed champions who, in his day, inspired human achievement. Not belittled it. The old man would swear up and down that he'd never forget the world they came from. He wanted them to be remembered. He wanted them to live again.

Just not in the vain of some marketing plot like the often packed restaurant chain Planet Krypton. The atmosphere as color and vibrant as any other aimed to appeal to the kids. Producing whatever it took to ring in those who could be easily persuaded into believing that wasting their time and hard earned money on being served by waiters, badly dressed as the heroes of yesterday would be beneficial. Many of the waiters barely even knew the right name of the hero they were dressed as. To those who remembered, this was not a tribute. It was a disgrace.

If the old man were to die at this very moment, he would leave this God forsaken world without one grain of faith in the future. And the saddest part was... he would be far from alone. With each passing day, tomorrow had become more and more precious a commodity among everyday folk. The optimistic would continue to try and keep the faith. To continue to hew to the scriptures. According to the word of God, the meek would someday inherit the Earth.

Someday.

But God never accounted for the mighty.

The world was now filled not with the heroes of old, but with their children and grandchildren. They numbered in the nameless thousands. Progeny of the past, inspired by the legends who came before... if not the morals. They no longer fought for the right. They fought simply to fight, their only foes each other.

The superhumans had boasted that they'd all but eliminated the super-villains of yesteryear. Small comfort. They moved freely through the streets, through the world. They were challenged, but unopposed. They were, after all... the protectors of the world.

The optimistic would tell themselves that this, too, would pass. That humans still had a chance to reclaim a world rightfully theirs while it still existed. That in the face of superhuman might and superhuman odds... time had not yet run out for humanity.

They were wrong.

* * *

Justice League

**Kingdom Come**

By Lord Akiyama

Based upon the story by Mark Waid and Alex Ross

Chapter One: _The Beginning of the End_

* * *

If one were to stand on the outside looking in, they would claim that what they saw was a midwestern farmland. But that was not possible. Especially one as beautiful and cared for with such delicacy as this one. Nothing but endless farmland as far as the eye could see. In this day in age, one would look upon this as paradise. A vision of true and everlasting peace. A rarity indeed.

The farmer worked effortlessly as he removed the aged crossbeam from the roof of the shed. As he hopped down gently, that same onlooker would swear that he looked familiar. Never mind the white stripes of hair above the ear. Never mind the mixture of silver and gray strands that made up his beard. He was still a familiar face. As it should be.

He was not of this world. He came to earth with powers and abilities far beyond those of mortal men. He was best known by a name he had not used in twenty years. He was Superman... though not since his self-imposed exile. With one hand, he effortlessly lifted the tractor high into the air as he slowly brought it into storage within the shed. The animals that were about didn't react in any sort of way. They viewed upon it as something normal. As he exited the shed, he sighed and bent down to gently rub his faithful dog behind the ears.

Looking at him as he was, one would see him as being so alone.

Which was not always the case.

"Hello, Clark..." Before the familiar feminine voice could finish, he looked up and shot her a cold glare. "... Kal," she corrected herself as she stepped forward. A look of genuine concern painted her face. And with good reason.

"Diana," he replied. He turned back to the dog he was petting. "Haven't seen you in months. What brings you to the farm?"

"The vain hope that you're still not here," she sighed. She thought she heard him grunt at her reply.

"These are my roots," he said. He stopped petting the dog, believing the animal content at the amount of care and attention received.

"You can't live forever in solitude," she said, slowly walking over to one of his silver stallions and gently brushing its mane. She quickly returned her eyes upon the one-time hero.

"I'm Superman," he responded, slowly standing to his feet to face her properly. "I can do anything."

"Except, apparently, face your fears," she said. Her gentle strokes started to slow upon realizing what she had just said and how Kal will potentially react.

"I'm not afraid of him," he responded. He wasn't phased one bit.

"I didn't mean him," Diana said, he hands leaving the stallion as she moved closer to him. "I meant..." She paused to find the right words. Almost out of instinct, she gently raised her hand to brush a strained of hair hanging before his face. "Kal, you've lost so much since I first met you..."

"Earthlings die," he sighed. "You know that." He took a step and began to walk away from her.

"They were your parents, Cla... Kal," she pleaded, her hands placed upon the snout of the stallion. "And she was your wife. Don't call them 'Earthlings.'" She stopped, taking a deep breath and returning to the reason she came. "Hear me out. I..."

"I have work to do, Diana," he interrupted, clearly not interested in what she had to say. He didn't even turn his head to face her as he spoke. He kept walking slowly. "Here, things grow."

"Really?" she said. Concern disappeared from her face and was replaced with determination. She stepped away from the stallion and outstretched a hand to one side. Her hand connected against a surface, resulting in a beep to sound. Seconds later, the sky and leagues of endless land disappeared. They were holograms. "Think again."

He immediately came to a stop as the horses began to whine in shock and confusion. The dog began to bark heavily, but completely unsure as to where the barking should be directed. Increasing the speed of his walk, he turned to reengage the hologram. He slammed his hand pretty hard on the device.

"You're spooking the animals," he said, facing her. The hologram began to reform beginning with what would otherwise have appeared as the farthest end of the farmland.

"At least I provoked a reaction in something," she responded, though not with anger or just. Her determination disappeared, turning back into concern. "Listen to me, dammit! I've come with news... from the outside. Bad news. It's shaken the world." She was hoping each word would evoke something out of him. If he did, he wasn't expressing it. "Kal, he's out of control."

"I tried to tell them that twenty years ago," he sighed, his attention clearly on the hologram that was now fully operational. The animals began to calm down, as if it was just a sudden shock of nothing that took place.

"And they didn't listen," she said. "I know. Stop punishing them."

"I'm not interested," he responded, whipping his hands on a towel that hung from the back pocket of his jeans. He turned and headed for a door that appeared in the hologram device.

"I see," she said, following him from behind with every step. They entered through the door, revealing a completely different setting. The size is about the same, but all around them was endless metal and technological devices that highly differ from the paradise within the hologram setting. And even still this Fortress of Solitude was cleaner and more peaceful than anything seen within the outside world.

"Here are two words," she continued. "See if they sound familiar. Truth and justice. You can't have completely forgotten about them." She watched as he came to a stop. After what seemed like hours, he turned his head to face her upon hearing those words. No change in facial expression. But then, she wasn't looking at the face. She could see in his eyes that those words affected him. "Just see for yourself. See what he has let happen to the world. That's all I ask."

Kal stood in place for a moment. He sighed and then walked toward another door. Diana was familiar enough with the Fortress to know where he was headed and remained in place. He walked and let the door close behind him. He stood perfectly still in pitch-black emptiness and crossed his arms. "On," he said.

Like a flash of lightning, an infinite number of screen blinked on. Their number went as far down as the eye could see and as far up as the eye could see. They varied in languages and the personalities that appeared. Yet they were all talking about the same thing. The horror Diana tried to explain.

"... paralizado por la noticia de Magog..."

"Wir haben gelernt dab Magog uns gefahrdet hat..."

"... feroce brutalita di Magog..."

"... el mundo fue shockeado por horribles actos..."

"... Americain au nom de Magog..."

"Inconceivable tragedy struck..."

He took a deep breath, as if controlling whatever temper and anger built up within him. "Magog..." he muttered. It was a mixture of frustration and heartache. His attention focused on a pair of screens that began to relive what had happened.

"... fight began in the American City of St. Louis, where Magog and his Justice Battalion descended upon the weathered parasite..."

"... battle raged to the wheatfields of Kansas. Witnesses characterized the parasite as fearful."

"Leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"... claim his pleas for mercy were ignored..."

"... speculate that tragedy might have been averted had Magog relented."

"Onlookers staggered... and yet, not surprised... by the savagery of Magog's attack. Magog... one of the new breed of heroes, known to many as the one responsible for Superman's farewell to Metr..."

"Parasite obviously panicked by the beating..."

"What the...?"

"His surrender refused, the Parasite unleashed a desperate salvo towards the nuclear-powered Captain Atom. These final words belonged to WKEY's on-site cameraman..."

"Oh my God! The Parasite has split Captain Atom open! HE'S SPLIT HIM OPE..."

"E quella fu la fine."

"Early reports indicate immediate casualties numbering up to a million as the dying Atom's radioactive energy swept hundreds of kilometers... rendering the entire state of Kansas... as well as part of Nebraska, Iowa and Missouri... an irradiated wasteland. Though Magog's comrades have since prevented further spread of the nuclear blight, the total loss of America's breadbasket... the sterilization of its agrarian culture... has thrown world economy into near-collapse in the face of global famine. Magog... along with the metal man Alloy, the sole survivors of the incident... could not be reached for..."

"Off," he said. Seconds later, he was once more surrounded by darkness. His eyes closed as he replayed the events of what he had just scene in his mind. The various emotions rushed through him with each passing second. Right away, he knew what Diana was asking of him to do. After a moment's peace, he turned and headed straight to the opening door where she stood at one side.

"Kal, please," she said as he entered. "Our generation takes its lead from you. We always have. You must face this. If you don't, neither will the rest of us... and it just goes on." She watched as he continued to walk, not even stopping to look her in the eyes. He was headed back to his paradise. "Kal?"

"There's nothing I can do from here," he responded as he walked through the opened doors. "Go back to your island, Diana. You're safe there." He stopped for a moment and sighed. "If you see my daughter... tell her that I send my love." The doors closed and he was gone. Similar to his absence twenty years ago.

Pain came across her as she closed her eyes, turning away from the door that led the man who would've been the salvation she sought. The greatest global threat to attack in over twenty years and he could care less. The world was going to die. She held back the tears that were forming as she took a deep breath. She pushed off and flew away. Away from the Fortress of Solitude. Solitude for only one man.

* * *

She leaned on the doorway and watched the two bodies lying in bed for a few moments before doing anything about it. She gently knocked on the door she had opened earlier with a smirk on her face. One of the bodies began to moan a bit as they shifted about underneath the sheets. Apparently they could sleep through anything. Even playing U2 at a nearly deaf-inducing volume couldn't disturb their sleep. Time for the last resort.

"Daddy," she said very gently. The bodies shifted again, still not feeling disturbed by the noises about. She giggled a bit as she took a small step closer. "JUSTICE LEAGUE, ASSEMBLE!" That woke up at least one body. She watched with pure enjoyment as her father's upper body shot straight up with his eyes wide open.

"What! Where!" He finally stopped sputtering panic when he recognized the familiar sound of laughter coming from the door. And who else Keystone City would bother playing U2 at such a volume and not feel pained by the loss of such wonderful melodies. He sighed as he turned to face his teenage daughter, laughing about as she leaned on the door with a hand upon her forehead. He was putting in his best look of frustration, but even he knew there was a bit of smirk on his face. His daughter got him.

"Iris West," he said. "What in the blazes are you doing? Trying to cause the planet to shake with all this noise you're producing?" A bit of a chuckle escaped as he spoke the last sentence.

"Well, I'm obviously gonna have to do more if I'm gonna get two lazy bodies I call my parents to wake up in the morning," she replied, her laughter dying a little but still going strong. "You're just luckily I don't try to wake you up by having to physically shake you guys like I used to when I was a kid."

"Hardy har," her father replied, his frustration disappearing and the smirk becoming more present. "I take it you wanna eat breakfast as a family AGAIN."

"Eggs, bacon and sausage alright with you?" she said with a grin.

"I'll make sure your mother's awake by the time you're done," he replied, lying back down on the bed with his smirk still in view. He exhaled a chuckle as his head hit the bed.

"Five minutes tops, dad," Iris said as she hopped out of the room. She began to sing along to the music as her voice faded away from the bedroom. "I'll show you a place... High on a desert plain... Where the streets have no name!"

He chuckled some more as he moved his body to embrace his smiling wife from behind. "I think you're right, Linda," he said with a grin. "She is becoming more like me with each passing day."

"And that is such a dangerous thought when you think about it, Wally," Linda sighed as she smiled and held the hands that embraced her. "Remember how much you enjoyed flirting with girls back in the day?"

"Don't even start," he chuckled, gently tightening his embrace. "I don't even want to think about her going out with boys any time soon."

"Typical train of thought for fathers, believe me," Linda giggled.

"MOM! DAD!" They both shot up in immediate surprise upon hearing their daughter's cry. Wally quickly jumped out of bed and dashed out to the kitchen. He saw his daughter stand perfectly still, staring at the television screen in the living room across from the kitchen. Along as it didn't result in breakfast getting burnt, he wouldn't mind if she watched while making their meals.

She raised a hand to point at what was on the television screen. Linda had just walked in when Wally turned to see what their daughter's cry was about. Linda turned to and they both dropped their jaws in sheer horror. Upon the screen was a crying newscaster, reporting in front of an animated imagery of Kansas changing colors. Scrolling quickly at the bottom of the screen read, "BREAKING NEWS! KANSAS WIPED OUT IN SUPER HERO DISASTER!"

* * *

"I want compensation to be presented to those who had family," he said, his attention focused on the vastness of space outside the clear glass window. "And arrange for special shuttles tomorrow for those who wish to go down there. The charge will be part of the compensation." He watched through the reflection off the glass as the secretary nodded and exited the room. His attention returned to the empty space outside. He didn't bother to turn when figure entered the room moments later.

"Hello, John," said a familiar voice. His eyes glanced at the reflection on the glass before return his attention to space. Familiar figure, skin color, hair. The dead give away was the all too recognizable insignia upon her chest.

"Hello, Katma," he responded not even moving an inch to face her. "Long time no see."

"Too long, if you ask me," she responded, walking closer to him until they were shoulder to shoulder looking out upon the galaxy. "Twenty years with no contact and it turns out you created an empire to run."

"It's no empire, Katma," he said, still not looking at her. "The people are here at their own leisure and leave whenever they wish. It's kinda like Disneyland, only a thriving civilization."

"So I see," she said, turning to look at him. Her eyes examined every inch of his body, drastically changed since the last time they met. He was bald, sporting a graying goatee. He no longer wore the symbolic uniform of the Green Lantern. It appeared more like an ancient battle armor. "I didn't believe it when rumors circled that you had merged yourself with your battery. That you are now a living entity without need to recharge."

"Word travels fast in the universe," he said, his attention still retained upon the empty space behind the glass window. "Happened fifteen years ago. It was the only way to keep this city sustained without having to cut the juice so that I could recharge. Not like I was needed for anything else on this planet."

"Why did you build this city, John?" Katma asked. She was still hoping to get him to at least glance at her without having to physically force him to.

"Look at the Earth, Katma," he said, still refusing to move his head. "What you see is the result of twenty years of endless chaos and irresponsibility of the so-called 'heroes' of this new generation. They looked at the old ways as a slow and useless method to cure the world of its ills. The Earthlings agreed, only to find that they were unable to protect themselves from the ravages of ruthless methods of heroism. All I offered was a home away from home and nothing more. Thus Emerald City was born."

"So instead of protecting the Earth, you created an escape from it," Katma said.

"Earthlings embrace change more openly than most other civilizations, Katma," he responded. "They can embrace a hero one minute and then reject him for a newer kind. Regardless of whether the intentions of the old was better than that of the new, the people don't give a damn. If the method of old wasn't working to their liking, they'll take the new approach and accept the consequences until it no longer works for them."

"A valid reason indeed," she said. "But I can't help but feel that there's something more personal about all this." There it was. Those last words got him to react in a way that would cause him to move his head. He slowly turned his head to look at her for a moment before dropping it with a heavy sigh.

"I miss her deeply, Katma," he said. "If I didn't do something to keep myself busy, I would've gone mad."

"I can only imagine," she said, sensing the sorrow in the tone of his voice. She took a deep breath before placing a hand upon his back. "As much as I felt you and I could've rekindled our relationship, I couldn't help but feel there was something about her that truly was alluring. I guess you can say that seeing you the way you are confirms it."

"Probably why my attempts at moving on always failed after three weeks," he said. Neither could tell if he meant the sentence to come off as a joke, but then he wasn't in a laughing mood. Complete silence descended upon them as they both stared out into the empty space for who knows how long. John finally took a breath and turned to her. "So why did you came here originally?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I almost forgot," Katma said. "We picked up a signal coming from Earth a couple days ago. It was that of a Lantern's so I thought that you were in some kind of danger. Apparently that wasn't the case."

"Where exactly on Earth?" he asked.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure," she replied. "Just as soon as we got the signal it disappeared. We debated over how many we should send and in what kind of danger you might've been. Or if it was a serious call or just you calling for help by accident when you were perfectly safe. So I came alone to see and quickly report. But if you're not on Earth, then who could've sent the signal?"

"A good question, indeed," John muttered, return his gaze to the vastness of space. "I'd check it out immediately, but as you can tell there's a crisis on Earth and I have to think about the residents of Emerald City to attend to."

"I understand," Katma nodded. "I'd check it out myself, but you're the Green Lantern of this sector and you are the one charged with investigating. We both know I cannot do anything unless the situation is completely out of your hands. You will check it out as soon as you can, right?"

"You got it," John replied. Katma nodded again as she turned toward the exit. He watched her reflection as she stopped at the door to take one last glance at him. "Thank you for coming, Katma. I guess I needed to get that off my chest."

"I know," she replied. "I hope things will get better for you from here on." After a moment's pause, she turned back and exited the room. He sighed, seeing her reflection disappear, and returned his gaze upon the galaxy.

* * *

_Three days after the Kansas incident..._

Many saw the destruction of Kansas as the beginning of the end. For those who called themselves heroes now shared a silent guilt. They're worse than before. They're no longer acting out of boredom. They're acting with abandon. These fears confirmed as onlookers watched helplessly from Metropolis' bridge as the superhumans fired upon one another, stationing themselves on two cable cars packed with frightened innocence.

Before Kansas, these so-called super heroes at least had a grasp of responsibility. Now they didn't even have that. They made no care about those within the cable cars getting hit by stray bullets and sometimes the more violent projectiles. Nothing mattered now. They were following Magog's reckless lead. And now they were out of control.

The onlookers screamed in horror as a bullet snapped one of the cable wires supporting a cable car. The innocence trapped within were about to fall to their undeserved deaths. And the superhumans didn't give a damn. The madness would go on... and on. Any moment, the remaining support cable would break and the cable car would crash into the river below. All the humans shared the same thought. If any of them were to survive... any of them... now more than ever... they needed hope.

And suddenly...

... there was a wind.

No. Not a wind. A blur of motion...

...bending the steels of the superhumans...

... and changing the very course of the mighty river below.

The cable car rested gently upon the bridge, the innocence within saved from almost certain doom. Even before the bystanders freed themselves from the cable car, they knew. They all did. They knew... and remembered.

"Look!"

"Up in the sky!"

He hovered proudly in the air, grasping the two superhumans in his hands. The beard was gone. His hair as short as it was remembered. His face no longer painted with as though he didn't care. It was painted with determination. The cape gently blew with the wind. The "S" on his chest appearing to shine upon the light. If there ever was a man who was a hero, it was him. He was Superman.

He had not turned his back on humanity. He stood in the sky, faith rewarded. He had returned.

But unbeknownst to everyone... including "The Man of Steel" himself... the threat of armageddon hadn't ended.

It had just begun...

* * *

_to be continued..._


	3. Chapter Two: To Be or Not To Be

Author's Note:

The following story is based on the DC Comics Elseworlds series of the same name by Mark Waid and Alex Ross. It is not a direct adaptation, but rather an inspired tale that also satisfies the circumstances of the animated universe. Additionally, the story takes place following the episode "Starcrossed" and must, unfortunately, ignore all episodes that follow. Though don't be surprised if references are made. As usual, the characters and stories are the sole property of DC Comics and AOL Time Warner. They are not in any way used for profit, but rather for the sake of fun and personal pleasure. So please don't sue.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Two days after Superman's return..._

"This is MY country! For years, I, The Americommando, and The Minutemen have protected the US from foreign threats... only to have overlooked the most insidious menace of all! The poor, tired, huddled masses camping on our shores, begging for citizenship!"

He stood proudly atop the crown of The Statue of Liberty with two of his comrades by his side. The others in position on the ground, waving their violent weapons before the weak and horrified people. Minutemen even flew in the sky, preparing for anything to take place at any moment so that they could freely fire upon the immigrants below. At any given second, they could just careless about any threat taking place and just pull the trigger.

"You immigrants dare expect sanctuary?" The Americommando continued with a roaring voice. "America's not as big as it used to be! For God's sake... Kansas is gone! We can't house you now! We can't even feed you now! But still you force yourself upon us! Well, no more!" The Minutemen began to fire their weapons in the air. Many carried flame-throwers, bursting fire into the air creating additional fear amongst the weak. "Today, The Americommando wages war on the wretched refuse! At the command of The Braintrust... my Minutemen will cleanse America's shores!"

The screams of the immigrants grew louder as The Minutemen began to fire faster and harder. Running for their lives, many ended up pushing each other into the waters below. Children cried nonstop, yet these so-called heroes didn't care. To them, an immigrant was an immigrant and the immigrants had to go.

"We will defend this nation against..." The Americommando was cut short when an explosion was heard near him. He turned to see one of his comrades fall to his death after being shot from behind. He looked up to see three winged superhumans, wielding weapons of mass destruction, in their hands. He knew their names well. Red, White and Blue.

"Defend yourself, Americommando!" cried Red. "This land is OURS to guard!" He fired his flame-thrower at The Americommando and his comrade atop The Statue of Liberty.

"America," White said as she pulled the trigger on her rocket launcher. "Love it..."

"... or leave it," the robotic Blue said, firing its laser gun.

The Americommando dodged the attacks as his other comrade took a laser shot to the chest. Red continued his assault upon other so-called hero while White and Blue made their descent to attack The Minutemen upon the ground. As the two sides traded fire, it was apparent that even the heroic trio didn't care about the lives of the immigrants either. Not being able to escape in time, many got hit by the oncoming attacks and most began to burst in flames from making contact with the flame-throwers carried by The Minutemen.

These weren't heroes. They were madmen. Ready to battle over territory without bothering to care who was caught between them. Parents held their crying children close, hoping to shield them from impending doom. Those who ventured to America alone screamed in confusion and disbelief. Someone had to do something.

Hands began pointing in the air. Nearly all looked to see four figures flying downward from the sky.

One of them was the hero they cheered for.

Superman.

* * *

Justice League

**Kingdom Come**

By Lord Akiyama

Based upon the story by Mark Waid and Alex Ross

Chapter Two: _To Be or Not To Be_

* * *

Angels. No. Not angels. Gods themselves. Superman had returned. And in doing so, drawing from seclusion the titans of yesteryear. Their emerald flashes and scarlet strobes lighting the darkness of the day. Green Lantern bore a generated emerald blade and transformed it into an object to carry as many immigrants out of the waters and onto the shores. Flash made the rounds to keep others from falling in.

"Nice digs you got their, big guy," Flash said with a smile as he passed by his green comrade.

"Same to you, hot shot," Lantern responded with a grin, noticing that he wasn't the only one who bettered himself with through a power change. He noticed Flash leaving a series of duplicates with every inch of his body that moved. John deduced that whenever Wally threw on the costume, he bonded himself with the speed force. Now The Flash truly was the fastest being alive.

There were two figures standing inside The Statue of Liberty. Panic painted their faces. Few, if any, knew of the existence of The Braintrust. Twin beings that could easily overtake the weak-minded with their enhanced telepathy. Of course, such power only went so far.

"No!" the first cried. "The Minutemen are distracted! We're losing our mental link!"

"Then concentrate!" the second yelled. "Command them to fire at anything that moves! TELL THEM!"

They didn't feel their heads getting smashed. They lost consciousness before they could even hit the ground. Their mental link completely burnt. A figure stepped up to them, making sure they were completely out of touch with reality. He then grinned before staring out upon the masses below. Sure he worked in the daylight sometimes, but why bother. After all, being a creature of the night was one of the many reasons Dick Grayson was named Nightwing.

The immigrants watched in awe as the heroes of yesteryear protected them. They battled the younger foes and were careful as to not create harm amongst the innocence. And the teamwork efforts were undeniable. Superman took The Americommando down with ease, The Green Lantern rescuing any innocence fallen into the waters, The Flash keeping the immigrants on land while giving time to landing several punches upon The Minutemen, Wonder Woman knocking her foes into submission. As Nightwing finally decided to join the party, it was apparent who would emerge victorious.

The men swept their foes aside like tenpins, while Wonder Woman protected the innocents from loose debris. With a final red glare, the fight was over. Below, the bystanders buzzed with gratitude. The reporters with questions.

"Really them?"

"... seen them in years."

"Years? Hell, a lifetime."

"Where you've been all this..."

"... story of the century!"

With a smile and friendly glance to those about, the heroes took to the skies. Flash sped off ahead toward their destination while Green Lantern generated a moving pad to carry Nightwing in tow. The crowd cheered with admiration and relief. The reporters still sought answers.

"Wait! Wait!"

"Where are they going?"

"Quick! Radio midtown and let 'em know... they're headed for the UN building!"

The word began to travel fast, making the rounds from New York to Washington. By the time Superman and the rest of his clan arrived, Flash was not the only person waiting for them. Scores of adoring fans and reporters waited and cheered upon their arrival. The heroes touched down and stood proudly before the massive crowd before them.

"You heard me! Hold page one!"

"... second coming of Superman."

"... making a statement?"

"Everybody shuddup, will ya? When this guy talks... we listen!"

The cheering and the speaking began to die down as Superman approached the near infinite number of microphones aimed at him. When all was completely silent, he began to speak.

"Good afternoon," he said, his voice echoing throughout the land. Many in the crowd began to exhale with wonder upon hearing his voice again after twenty years. "Many of you may remember us. We have been away for a while. That was our mistake. In our absence, a new breed of metahumans has arisen... a vast phalanx of self-styled 'heroes' unwilling to preserve life or defend the defenseless... a legion of vigilantes who have perverted their great powers... who have forsworn the responsibilities due them. We have returned to teach them the meaning of truth and justice. Together, we will guide this new breed with wisdom... and, if necessary, with force. Above all, we will restore order. We will make things right again."

The crowd began to cheer wildly. Their heroes had returned. The Justice League was once more. Yet despite the overwhelming approval of bystanders in attendance, the reporters still had questions to ask.

"Will there be others?" the first reporter asked.

"Our ranks will grow," Superman replied, his voice still echoing.

"Are you prepared to shut down those who don't honor your principles?" the second reporter asked.

"I don't anticipate anyone acting without our sanction," Superman replied.

"'Anyone'?" asked a third. Superman quickly recognized the logo of the news outlet the reporter worked for. The Daily Planet. "Would that include Magog? Superman, are you truly prepared to confront Magog... in light of what has gone before?" He knew this was a question he was going to have to face. He took a deep breath.

"Magog will be dealt with... if he surfaces." He didn't express it, but Superman was quite taken aback and surprised to see Wonder Woman make the reply. "Given the consequence of his actions in Kansas, that seems unlikely." He was going to have to speak with her later about what she stated. It was then the questions began to be thrown left and right.

"But what about..."

"... responsible for millions..."

"... other heroes afraid of him..."

"... really solving the problem?"

"That is all," Wonder Woman responded, raising her hand to make the questions cease. The heroes stated their thanks before taking flight once more. And the crowd roared with cheers, overwhelming all other noises about.

Inside the United Nations building, the world leaders sighed and returned to their seats. Barely any sole breathing in the room made any sort of smile, not even a smirk. "It's certainly enough for one day," the man seated at the head of the table spoke. He was Secretary-General Wyrmwood and there was a serious look upon his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the delegation... is anyone here delighted with what we've just heard?" he asked. We watched as every face turned to him, yet neither one opened their mouths to utter a sound. "No?" Another moment passed with nothing but silence. "Why am I not surprised...?"

There was a cloud of fear in the room. Or rather a validation of fear. Long had these mortals suspected that they were no longer the captains of humanity's destiny. Their suspicions had just been confirmed.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set beyond the horizon as Superman looked upon the shambles that was a majestic building. Wayne Manor once stood proudly as one of the few, if any, constructed beacons of hope in Gotham City. One look at the current state would say otherwise. Superman descended through an opening in the roof, examining the destroyed pieces of furniture throughout. He could barely imagine an innocent soul surviving such mayhem. But then, the owner of this place hadn't been innocent since it was taken away as a child.

He removed the grandfather clock from its place upon the wall. He glided slowly through the darkened hallways that lead deep into the true heart of this place. "Bruce?" he called. "Bruce, I know you're down here. You can't hide from me." He noticed the enhanced modifications made since his last visit. It clearly was a different sight from the building above.

"I bow to your superior wisdom." The voice had aged, but the dark sarcasm hadn't. Normally, Superman would smirk whenever the other man would speak that way. Time had changed, and so had the man who spoke. He noticed a large series of lights in one area, no doubt where the man otherwise known as Batman resided.

"After all... you know all about hiding..." Superman watched as the seated figure turned from the monitors and faced him with a dark grin. "Don't you, Clark?" He had changed. His hair was silver and no longer wore a costume. Instead, he wore metallic devices supporting his neck. It appeared that he suffered spinal damage sometime within the last twenty years. But that sure as hell wasn't going to stop Bruce Wayne from doing what needed to be done.

"Don't call me Clark," Superman replied, looking about his surroundings. "What happened to the manor?"

"Once my identity got exposed?" Bruce snorted as he turned back to the monitors. "Bane and Two-Face happened to it. Doesn't matter. I have everything I need down here. Besides, it's not as if anyone intrudes on me. That hardly ever happens..." He came to a pause. He knew the other man was not here for the sake of his health. After all, twenty years ago didn't really. "... Clark."

"That's right," Superman responded, returning his attention to the elder man. "Someone told me your nights became free once Genosyde blew up Arkham Asylum and everyone in it."

"Not to mention Belle Reve Prison and Blackgate," Bruce said, typing a command upon his keyboard. "Not an action I'd condone... but tell me the thought of it doesn't give your invulnerable skin a little tingle."

"I don't have that dark a side," Clark said, crossing his arms and keeping his temper in check.

"Tell that to your tailor," Bruce responded. "Black is a new look for you." That one glance at him from moments ago was more than enough for the detective to put together all the information he needed.

"Bruce..." Clark said, finally deciding to come to the point. "The League needs you."

"I'm busy," Bruce growled. He leaned in toward a microphone in front of him. "Twenty-five and thirty-two... resume patrol." He watched as figures on one of the monitors obeyed his commands.

"Too busy to help save the world?" Clark asked.

"The crisis at hand isn't new, Clark," Bruce said, turning from the monitors to face the other. "Where have you been? Oh. I'm sorry. Perhaps I should ask Magog." He chuckled as Clark gave him a serious glare. He loved it whenever he got under the skin of the great and mighty Superman.

"Frictions have been building to a head for years, Clark," Bruce continued as he turned back to the monitors. "The metahuman population boomed while you were gone... once ordinary folks decided you and I were too gentle and old-fashioned to face the challenges of the 21st century. They wanted their 'heroes' stronger and more ruthless. Be careful what you wish for."

His attention came to a specific monitor, showing a crook pointing a gun a helpless elder couple. "Maneuver twelve," he commanded in the microphone. He watched as seconds later, a robotic device jumped the crook from behind. The lawbreaker screamed as he was being dragged off screen. The elder couple continued to shake and began to run, even if they didn't show a sign of relief upon their faces.

"Right now, the metahumans have the keys to earth's kingdom," Bruce continued. "Wrestling control is a delicate matter. It requires finesse... and meticulous, careful planning against those enemies more hidden... but it can be done. Without, I might add, Superman and the Justice League booming into town... punching now, asking questions later."

"Dick doesn't see it that way," Clark said, hoping that will spark some positive reaction from the other. He got something that sounded like a mixture of a grunt and a chuckle.

"You got him to join the League," Bruce responded. "Is that supposed to sway me? Try harder. He and I never did see completely eye to eye."

"What about Diana?" Clark asked. He watched as Bruce slowly turned to face him with a raised brow, as if to ask if he was serious in asking that. Then the elder man.

"She didn't tell you, did she?" Bruce asked with curiosity in his voice. The confusion painted on Superman's face told him the answer he knew. He let out a grunt as he turned back to the monitors. "Around the same time you hid away from the world, I made it known I wasn't returning. She tried her best to get me back in the fold and at the same time maintain the belief that our relationship could grow. Long story short, our break up was as ugly as all my other relationships."

"I'm sorry to hear," Clark said.

"Save your sympathies for her, not me," Bruce snorted. "To get back to your original question, I have my own controls in place, thank you. They may be slower and more methodical than yours... but they get results. You used to brag that Metropolis was a utopia next to Gotham. Now who has the utopia?"

"Some paradise," Clark scoffed. "From what I can see, Gotham is nearly a police state. You always favored scaring people into obeying the law, but this... you're willing to turn ordinary citizens into a superstitious, cowardly lot?"

"They'll fear me more than they'll trust you," Bruce replied. "I don't trust you. After all, you left. I stayed. We're not limited to Gotham, Clark. We've built a network that extends from here all the way to Star City."

"'We'?" Clark asked, raising a brow. He then looked to one side, believing the two of them were not the only living organisms in the room. Bruce quickly regained Superman's attention.

"I have allies," he said. "Human allies a little more in tune than your friends to humanity's needs. We don't want to rule the world. We just want to straighten it out... our way... by ourselves."

"Then you're sure you won't join me?" Clark asked one last time with a sigh.

"For a man who can hear clouds scrape together, you don't listen very well," Bruce snorted. "The only thing I wonder about your down and dirty, quick and fast totalitarian 'solutions'... is whether I'd be the first to be 'reformed' by your new regime." A smirk slowly began to form on the detective's lips. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were taking a page from our old friends... The Justice Lords."

"What!" Clark cried in a mixture of shock and frustration. "This is nothing like those..."

"Goodbye, Clark," Bruce said, cutting off Superman from finishing his plea. He didn't have to turn around to feel the glare the costumed hero gave him before he flew off. The smirk turned right back into a grin. There just wasn't anything quite like the feeling of whenever he dug deep into the skin of "The Man of Steel." But when he heard familiar footsteps approach moments later, he thought again as his grin turned into a quiet smile.

"And they used to call you two 'The World's Finest,'" the familiar feminine voice whispered into his ears like a purr. "Maybe I should've joined in on the fun and see what kind of a mess we'd turn him into."

"If only he knew you like I did, Selina," Bruce said as he slowly turned to meet the seductive smile of his lover. "It would've made the fun all that much more enjoyable." The two shared a gentle, yet very passionate kiss. They let silence engulf them for what seemed like hours. "Is everything ready to go?"

"Everyone is accounted for," she replied with the same purr in her voice. "And a date's been set. A week from tomorrow. Those who remain are expected to attend."

"Even better," Bruce said, letting his eyes engulf the exotic figure before slowly turning his attention back to the monitors. "In time, the League will do serious damage. If they're allowed into our arena, the world is doomed. Superman has no idea what he's really up against. Fortunately... we have our own team to call into play." With a push of a keyboard key, the monitors switched from eyeing every inch of Gotham City into a roll call of heroes, old and new, on stand-by.

"Sounds like it's time we drew that web tight, my love," Selina said, looking upon the many faces before her.

* * *

Hours fold into days. The Justice League began as five. Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, and Nightwing. As time passed, their numbers grew. Dick welcomed his good friend and partner Victor Stone into the fold. He was once a Titan by the name of Cyborg. Now a living organism made of liquid metal, he was Robotman. Clark welcomed with open arms his cousin Kara-El. She began her super hero career as Supergirl. Her costume and name changed as the years passed, but her beauty remained the same. She was Power Woman.

Other names came aboard as the League discovered the value of bringing Nightwing into their clan. The one time Aqualad was now the current holder of the name Aquaman. Speedy, who at one point changed his name to Arsenal, was now called Red Arrow. But the biggest surprise came in the form of a young lady. Short black hair. Blue cape that blew from a black suit bearing a recognizable red "S" upon her chest. All could tell that Superman's smile was as genuine as it could be. The lady smiled as she embraced him with all her heart. This was Cir-El, the daughter of Clark Kent and Lois Lane, and the current bearer of the name Supergirl.

Whenever possible, Superman negotiated peace. Whenever impossible, he enforced it... at every turn, transforming enemies... into allies. All the while, a world hungry for hope gradually surrendered its feat to the skies. With a cadence almost military, the League marched from shore to shore. Together, they acted as an unstoppable unit.

Though occasionally, they would break rank.

"Diana...?" Superman was barely able to ask as he watched Wonder Woman forcefully slam a renegade hero into unconsciousness. Before she could charge again, he placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder. "Diana... take a breath. They're not evil... they're just misguided."

"How badly?" she asked, slowly calming her temper. "If they want to act like warriors... I'll show them war." She was about to fling forward when the hand on her shoulder tightened a little. She knew he wanted her to stop. So she did.

"You're right," Superman sighed, surveying the damaged city about them. "They seem to have learned little regard for human life..." He noticed a coughing figure within the wreckage of a house slowly catching fire. He made no hesitation as he lifted the debris to free an old woman from an almost certain demise. "... and there is nothing more sacred than that."

* * *

_Ten days after the return of Superman..._

"I said TWO sugars," he nearly screamed as the force of his choke cracked her neck. He took a deep breath as he tossed the now dead woman back into her seat.

"You ham," the second man sighed, shaking his head.

"Sorry," the first muttered, slowly returning to his seat. "Immortal habits die hard." He rolled his eyes as he had to mix his cup of coffee with one pack of sugar and not the two he asked for. A third sigh was heard and the two men turned their head to see who it belonged to.

"I just had her trained," the man standing in the doorway said with a hint of anger.

"Hello, Luthor," the first man said, stirring his coffee slowly.

"Mr. Savage," Luthor responded. "I see you've brought Strange with you. Perhaps he'd like to meet everyone. Come. Join us." The two men looked at one another and shrugged as they followed Luthor into the meeting room. Many faces they say sitting at the table were all too familiar. But it didn't matter. They sat at the nearest pair of empty seats.

"We call ourselves the Mankind Liberation Front," Luthor spoke. "The men who just walked in are Vandal Savage and Dr. Hugo Strange. You both know General Eding, I presume. This man to my left, gentlemen, is Ibn Al Xu-ffasch... hair to Ra's Al Ghul's empire. Next to him is Selina Kyle, an associate of mine. Next to her is Professor Hamilton. And to my right, as you all know, is Amanda Waller." Many of the group nodded at one another, though a couple retained a cold stare. This was especially so between the two women.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I need a status report," Luthor continued. "Xu-ffasch, where do we stand with medical attention and disaster relief for the Kansas victims?"

"Delayed," Ibn sighed. "Perhaps for weeks."

"Splendid," Luthor grinned. "Tech dispersal this quarter, General?"

"We have integrated another six score vigilantes," Eding replied. "Given the Arkham and Bell Reve survivors we reoutfitted and renamed, we are now responsible for eight percent of the 'super-hero' population."

"Excellent," Luthor responded. "Selina, what's the outlook on..."

"Whoa!" Hamilton interrupted. "Pardon me for questioning... but you're impeding public service? You're arming metahumans? Wouldn't all that serve to make the world a worse place to be? Where does this 'Mankind Liberation' part come in? Did I miss something?"

"Actually, Luthor..." another voice spoke. All turned their attention to a concerned Strange. "I had a similar concern. May I assume that the MLF works, then, to raise the stakes rather than lower them?"

"In a manner of speaking," Luthor replied with a wider grin, placing a lit cigar in his mouth. Most of the bodies began to appear confused. "No pain, no gain. Our objective is to heighten the tension between humans and metahumans... to bring it to a head so that humans have no choice but to reclaim the reins of world power... regardless of the cost. There will be war... bloodshed... but in the end, mankind will once again rule the earth."

"'Mankind,'" Hamilton repeated, shaking his head. "And that would translate as... you guys. Wow. When is a villain not a villain, I wonder? And you actually condone this, Amanda?"

"Under the current circumstances, I am willing to take such drastic measures, Professor," she replied. "And to answer your first question, a villain is not a villain when he labors for a greater good. Just like our esteemed host."

"Which brings us to our new problem," Luthor said, bringing the discussion back to order. "The resurfaced Justice League... and how their untimely arrival has turned our twenty-year agenda into a twenty-day stratagem."

"I never dreamed they'd return," Savage muttered, shaking his head. "Not in a million years."

"Nevertheless, the Gods have stepped down from Olympus..." Luthor continued. "And, frankly, I see several ways to turn their arrival to our advantage." It was then that the door opened. Luthor nodded as a servant, wearing a bright red coat and gold waist cover, entered the room carrying a shaving kit. The others appeared quite bothered that Luthor would use this time to have a shave in the middle of what appeared to be an otherwise important meeting.

"In fact, by entering into a certain alliance..." Luthor continued as the servant applied the cream upon his face. "I can guarantee a chance to hasten the current crisis to its end... by exacerbating it." The servant pulled out the shaving razor and began to gently run the sharp end upon his master's skin.

"And, in the meantime, we have nothing to fear from the League?" Eding asked curiously. "Not even from... Superman?"

"He will not touch me!" Luthor barked, leaning forward just as the servant removed the blade from his face. "HE WILL NOT! He..." He began to breathe heavily. "... He..." Even old age began to take its affect upon man of such wealth and power as Lex Luthor. He calmed down as he leaned back in his chair.

"... He cannot," he continued, suddenly beginning to sport a grin. "In fact, I've got the most... marvelous anti-Superman plan. Isn't that right, boy?"

"Absolutely, Mr. Luthor," the servant smiled as he continued with the shaving.

Selina was able to find something that would take her eyes of Waller. The servant. He looked familiar. Very familiar. This was especially so when she saw his smile. She showed no expression of it, but the sudden realization came over her. She could only imagine what Bruce would say.

Or the Justice League, if they ever found out...

* * *

_to be continued..._


	4. Chapter Three: Thunder and Lightning

Author's Note:

The following story is based on the DC Comics Elseworlds series of the same name by Mark Waid and Alex Ross. It is not a direct adaptation, but rather an inspired tale that also satisfies the circumstances of the animated universe. Additionally, the story takes place following the episode "Starcrossed" and must, unfortunately, ignore all episodes that follow. Though don't be surprised if references are made. As usual, the characters and stories are the sole property of DC Comics and AOL Time Warner. They are not in any way used for profit, but rather for the sake of fun and personal pleasure. So please don't sue.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Nine months after the failed Thanagarian Invasion..._

John Stewart quickly began to miss her presence. How badly she would've been needed for this. Because it was becoming very apparent that having six heroes was just not cutting it against the latest evils of one Gorilla Grodd. The intelligent ape just seemed to grow smarter with each passing day. And it was clearly giving him an advantage against Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern and The Flash together.

"There has got to be some way we can slow him down," John cried through the communications wire as he generated a net to catch debris that would've crushed a pair of unknowing bystanders. "I can contain him, but he needs to be pretty tired so that he won't use my powers against innocent people."

"There happens to be a downside to that, too," Batman responded through the communications wire. "If he slows down or somehow cause that speeding hover bike of his to stop suddenly, there's a greater chance the chemicals he has in tow will cause a plague unlike any Central City has ever seen."

"And we definitely don't want that happening, now do we?" Flash asked somewhat sarcastically through the communications wire. "We sure don't want me coming into contact with it either since I'd end up spreading it nearly a hundred times faster!"

"We're gonna have to try something and quick, guys," Wonder Woman said. "We have to some how get those chemicals out of his hands and into safety before we could possibly attempt to take him down."

"I can contain the chemicals easily, but that means I might not be able to generate enough juice to contain him once you guys slow him down," John said, shaking his head in frustration. "Someone come up with a plan quick before we either: A) Lose this guy to who knows where, or B) We drop him now risking the chemicals to spread."

"There's got to be some way we can put together an option C," Superman said. "Let's just keep on him and make sure to keep the innocence from getting harmed. Are you able to figure something out, J'onn?"

"Potentially," J'onn replied. "It would mean getting the chemicals out of his hands, but ending up having to lose track of him. I cannot come to a conclusion better than this, I'm afraid."

"The idea might now sound popular, but I'm going to have to side with J'onn on this one," Batman said. "Getting the chemicals out of Grodd's hands is much more important than trying to take him down and risk a virus running loose."

"I say we go with J'onn's idea," Wonder Woman said.

"I guess the real question would be if any one's against it," Flash said. "I may hate it, but I don't see how else we can do this. What about you, John?"

"Looking more like a majority vote, hot shot," John said. He didn't make mention of his personal feeling that had Shayera remained their options would've been better.

"Then we contain the chemicals as quickly as we can," Superman said. "J'onn, you sneak in and nab the chemicals so that John can create a field to contain it. Everyone else, make sure you distract Grodd long enough for this to happen."

John sighed as they moved forward with the plan. He increased his speed, yet stay at a distance so that Grodd wouldn't suspect. He watched carefully as the others do their best to distract the villain while J'onn quietly phase through the bike from below and carefully remove the chemicals. J'onn was quickly out of grasp when Grodd realized what was happening and took a swipe at the Martian. Plan successful.

Grodd growled in anger as he pushed forward to make his retreat. At this speed, even The Flash was having a problem catching up. Grodd chuckled as he looked behind to see the Justice League slowly disappearing in the distance. He had just turned his head when he saw a flash of light before all went dark.

Flash was barely able to move out of the way as he dodged the in-coming debris of what remained of the speed hover bike. He came to a full stop when he saw Grodd's unconscious body lying on the floor. And seeing the figure of the man responsible. The others had caught up and stopped alongside their teammate, quite astonished at what they saw.

Standing proudly above the fallen villain was a man wearing a red suit, a silver cape with gold outlines, a gold thunder bolt upon his chest... and a smile unlike any other.

* * *

Justice League

**Kingdom Come**

By Lord Akiyama

Based upon the story by Mark Waid and Alex Ross

Chapter Three: _Thunder and Lightning_

* * *

"I was just passing through the neighborhood and figured you might need an extra hand," the stranger said. He turned to face the Justice League after they all watched Gorilla Grodd taken away by the authorities and placing themselves in a private location where they could speak.

"That was more than a help," Flash commented, still in stunned amazement. "You blasted a vehicle moving just a couple clicks faster than me with one helluva lighting bolt and repelled a fireball of a debris off your chest as if you were Superman here. I think its much safer to ask who you are and where you came from?"

"I'm inclined to know myself," Superman said in an impressive manner.

The stranger smiled wider. "My name is Captain Marvel," he replied.

"I figured there was something familiar about you," Batman quickly commented. The other Leaguers looked at him with a mixture of surprise and curiosity.

"I see my name proceeds me," Marvel chuckled.

"I like to keep my ears open," Batman said, slowly walking around the hero. "Quite an impressive feat in containing an exploding volcano from engulfing the Hawaiian island in just five minutes. Then foiling two bank robberies, contained an escape tiger so zoo officials could drug the animal, and avert the meltdown of a nuclear power plant. All in one day."

"One day?" Wonder Woman said in shock. "Not even Superman could do all that in one day. You'd have to be a..."

"A genuine God?" Marvel said, finishing her sentence as she paused to think about what she was saying. He chuckled again. "I get that a lot. But even though my efforts, I know that even I can't stop everything that happens. I just try to make a difference one step at a time."

The League began to think about Marvel's philosophy on how he approached his job and began to nod in agreement. "That sounds like something we could all learn by," Superman smiled. "If you don't mind, Marvel, we would very much like to know more about you."

"I wish I had all the time in the world," Marvel yawned quietly. "I really do. But even I need rest myself. Since your... dark friend here likes to keep his ears open, perhaps he can seek me out if you do wish to continue getting to know me. Well, it's a pleasure meeting the might Justice League. May our paths cross again." He waved his hand as he took a couple steps back. "SHAZAM!" Thunder struck the ground before him and moments later all could see him flying off in the sky above. A marvelous sight indeed.

"Geez," Flash said after a moment of silence had passed. Along with the others, he exhaled with utter amazement and wonder. "Why haven't heard of this guy before? He'd be perfect for the League."

"I was thinking the same thing, hot shot," John said, looking up to find whatever remained of the trail Marvel left in the sky. "Good God, this guy lives up to his name and more so."

"You feel as though everything was just that much better by being around him," J'onn smiled. "I would very much like to know more about this man. I do believe you are right, Wally. He is perfect for the League." Batman was the only one who didn't smile or look up to catch a glimpse of the hero. He instead, focused the thought on who exactly this man was.

* * *

_Two days after the appearance of Captain Marvel..._

Bruce Wayne didn't have to limit himself to two identities. He didn't have to be either a millionaire philanthropist or a Dark Knight detective. His training allowed him to assume other identities when they were called for. This came into play upon the discovery that most, if not all, the news reports of the hero Captain Marvel were being reported from a radio station called WHIZ. Additionally, the broadcasting the reports was always that of a child.

He watched carefully from a corner, making himself look like a street urchin with nothing better to do than smoke his cigarettes a bum a match off the careless citizens. He leaned against the wall when he spotted the boy. He name was Billy Bastion and appeared no older than ten-years-old. Billy walked beneath the warm sunlight, on break from his job at the radio station where is primary position was that of intern.

There was a bit of a cry that captured Billy's attention, and slowly Bruce's. A girl was started to walk out upon the street. Heading dead-on straight for her was a diesel truck. But the girl wouldn't know. She was blind. Bruce wanted to do something, but the math told him it wouldn't have made a difference. He was too far away and he wasn't fast enough to save the girl. His eyes quickly turned back to Billy... just in time to see something unbelievable.

He watched as Billy mouthed the word, "Shazam!" In the blink of an eye, lightning cracked and in a quick second Captain Marvel flew at high speed. He was successful in saving the girl and carrying her out of harm's way. Bystanders who watched gasped in fear until it was all over when they cheered as Captain Marvel, smile sparking in the sunlight, slowly descended to the ground with the blind girl in his arms.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Bruce muttered quietly.

* * *

"Captain Marvel is ten-years-old!" Flash screamed in absolute shock and disbelief. "But that doesn't make any sense. When we saw him, he looked thirty!" The others began to express the same confusion their teammate verbally screamed. The very man who impressed them beyond belief was a child?

"Which is why I had to investigate further," Batman replied. "Six months ago, Billy was cast out by the only living relative he had left. An uncle who didn't give a damn. But somehow the kid was able to stand tall in the face of disarray. He persevered without complaining, winning the hearts of those who freely helped him. Unbeknownst to him, someone watched from far off and sensed within him a worthy soul. Mystic emissary were sent to bring the boy to a well hidden location on Mount Olympus..."

"Olympus?" Diana said. "Are you telling me the Gods called upon him?"

"Not exactly the Gods, but something of the same realm," Batman replied. "As I was saying, he was brought to a hidden location where he met a wizard. The wizard explained to Billy of an eternal battle between mankind and the dark forces that sought its destruction. For thousands of years, the wizard had used the powers of ancient Gods and heroes to fight on the side of righteousness. But his tom on the mortal plane grew short, and a new champion was sought to take his place upon his throne.

"The wizard offered Billy the chance to be granted with the power to defend the poor and defenseless. To use these gifts to right wrongs and crush evil everywhere. If Billy accepted, all he had to do was speak the wizard's name. A name fashioned of those of the ancients. Names you're probably familiar with, Diana. Solomon for wisdom, Hercules for strength, Atlas for stamina, Zeus for power, Achilles for courage, and Mercury for speed."

"How do you fashion a name out of that?" Flash asked out of confusion.

"You take the first letters of each name," Superman deduced. "Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles, Mercury. S-H-A-Z-A-M. The wizard's name is Shazam."

"Wasn't that the word Captain Marvel used when he flew off after we met him?" John asked.

"That word creates everything for Billy," Batman said. "By speaking the wizard's name, he transforms into an adult of near limitless energy. Enough to match Superman in every category... and he might be more powerful. A mortal one minute, a God the next. He only used the Captain Marvel persona out of costume only once. To make the claim of the boy's father renting out his apartment. After all, no residence would rent to a kid."

"He's living by himself?" Diana asked. "All alone? Great Hera, I sense more than ever that we have to bring him into the League. If only to set him up with a place to stay without getting caught of not having a parental figure watching him."

"And the potential this Captain Marvel brings," J'onn said. "It's indisputable. Now more than ever, Flash is right at the suggestion of drafting him to the League."

"Then we vote on it," Superman said. "Those in favor of brining Captain Marvel into the Justice League, raise your hands." Even a blind person would be able to tell that the hands of all six that sat at the table rose to the sky. Some smiled at the opportune chance at working with someone like Captain Marvel. "Then it is settled. The next time we encounter Captain Marvel, we invite him membership into the League."

* * *

_Ten days after the return of Superman..._

"You're kidding me," Bruce said in disbelief, releasing all his strength as Selina began to remove the mechanical device that supported his spine together. "Are you sure it was Captain Marvel?"

"The smile was undeniable, Bruce," Selina sighed as she removed the device and gently laying her lover upon the bed. "I've seen that smile many times on your monitors, and looking at it in the flesh before my eyes... it took all my strength to keep me from blowing my cover."

"This is not good one bit," Bruce groaned, watching Selina place the mechanical device on the floor beside the bed. The support was a device to retain control of his body when he was walking about. He didn't need it when he slept. Of course, for Selina's pleasure, as long as he was lying on his back he could maintain some control of his body. "Well, one thing's for sure... the League has no idea that Marvel is now part of the game."

"A dangerous game at that, Bruce," Selina sighed, resting herself upon her lover's chest. "Executing with our plan was risky enough as it was. What do we do know that we've discovered Marvel's involvement."

Bruce sighed. This was indeed going to require a lot of thinking. The plan was running rather smoothly until this bombshell dropped upon his lap. Silence engulfed them as he tried to piece together the next move. "We continue as planned," he finally said. "However, I think we're gonna need another helpful body in the fold. If anything, we need to know for sure where exactly Captain Marvel stood. For now, we have to consider him a wild card."

"A dangerous wild card, regardless of where he stands," Selina responded. "I fear lives are going to be lost now that we know he's part of the game."

"It's not just a fear, my love," Bruce sighed. "It's a confirmation. Over twenty years we've been trying to find out what happened to Billy Bastion. At least we know he's not dead... yet." The phone at the nightstand started to ring. He watched as Selina gently and cat-like moved above him to answer it. The conversation didn't last before she hung up.

"Ollie reports that Superman himself is heading for the bar," she said. "The move for the youngsters is on."

"Never felt more relieved for that to take place," Bruce said. "Alright, everything is moving better than I expect. I need you to start speaking with Ibn tomorrow and see if you can put together a meeting with Luthor as soon as you can. I think its time we went ahead with the next stage in our plan."

"Alright," Selina said. Suddenly, a grin began to slowly form upon her lips. "In the mean time, perhaps you and I can share a moment we haven't shared in quite sometime." She watched as a knowing grin formed on his lips. Before he could make any effort to change his mind, she leaned her head in and they shared a gentle and provocative kiss.

* * *

Superman shook his head as he looked about the masses. Dozens upon dozens of metahumans gathered, caring less about the activities on the outside. In here, they traded drinks, drugs, and stories of endless mayhem. Carnage that they found enjoyment in. These kids. They were monsters. Beasts. And they had to be tamed.

The deeper he stepped into the establishment, the more eyes turned their attention to him. No man ever had the stature and appearance he had to cause such a reaction amongst these people. He came to a full stop in front of the bar table, noticing that he had the full attention of every single soul in the room. "This doesn't help," he quietly muttered to himself. He looked over to see the stacks of liquor and other illegal liquid supplements stacked against the wall. Seconds later, a quick beam shot out of his eyes, smashing a line of bottles. "Party's over," he said, turning to the others.

There was silence for what seemed like hours before anther voice spoke. "Ooooh. I'm shakin'." Those who were around turned to see a drunk downing another substance. "Ain't it past your bedtime, grampa? What does the 'S' stand for? Senile?" It was apparent the drunk had no idea who had just entered the room as he hiccuped. "Whatever you're sellin', I ain't..."

Everyone seemed grateful when they watched one of the others sock the drunk to the floor with one shot. "Will you shut up!" he yelled. The sheer size of him towered most others, and rightfully so. A man who took the name of Atom Smasher would have to come off as such a brute. Everyone then turned their attention back to the true man of the hour.

"Thank you," Superman said. "I'm here because the world's in bad shape. We have a lot to do and now a lot of time to do it in. I want you to join the League... willingly." A mixture of surprise, amazement, and disinterested painted across the many faces before him. But they knew he wasn't finished.

"Before you do, you should know that we have rules," he continued. "Heroes act in a certain way. This isn't it. Those of you who take up with us... willingly... will be expected to be as responsible as you are powerful. You'll be expected to behave better. Those who don't... will be dealt with. Our job is thankless... but we do what has to be done. Right now, we're humanity's only hope." He turned and headed for the exits. "Be heroes." And with that, Superman was gone.

The masses remained quiet, taking in what they had just saw and what they had just heard. This was Superman. And he was asking them to willingly surrender their carefree, reckless behaviors and take up arms as responsible heroes. But more importantly, as part of The Justice League. Everyone began talking to one another, expressing their thoughts about what they planned to do. Many gave serious thought to the idea of joining. Others scoffed at the mention of his name. And there were few who quite honestly didn't give a damn.

"Holy God."

"He was here."

"How'd he find..."

"Are you in?" a young lady slowly asked her friend.

"I feel like I was just asked to become the thirteenth disciple!" the friend replied. "What do you think?"

"I thought my dad was full of crap for being drafted by that guy, but now..." Many wouldn't recognize the relation this young lady had with her father. In fact, she mostly gained from her mother. Her mother was an alien and her father an Earthling. Her mother was Starfire and her father was Nightwing. Her name was Nightstar.

"God, I'd follow that man to Apokolips!" the friend cried in amazement and disbelief. Like Nightstar, she too was the daughter of two heroes. And like Nightstar, she took more from her mother than her father. The proud child of Big Barda and Mr. Miracle, she bore the name Avia. Unlike Nightstar, though, she was more awe-struck by Superman's presence and invitation than her companion. "He's right, you know! The League knows the way..."

An arrow passing through the space between the two ladies and slamming into a wall brought the room back to a halt. Many began to moan as they saw another elder body leaning on the doorway. But it wasn't just any old body. Oliver Queen was a man of reputation, regardless of age. And the Green Arrow never disappointed in proving such statement.

"So you heard big blue's pitch," he said. "Now for the democratic response..."

* * *

_to be continued..._


	5. Chapter Four: Revelations

Author's Note:

The following story is based on the DC Comics Elseworlds series of the same name by Mark Waid and Alex Ross. It is not a direct adaptation, but rather an inspired tale that also satisfies the circumstances of the animated universe. Additionally, the story takes place following the episode "Starcrossed" and must, unfortunately, ignore all episodes that follow. Though don't be surprised if references are made. As usual, the characters and stories are the sole property of DC Comics and AOL Time Warner. They are not in any way used for profit, but rather for the sake of fun and personal pleasure. So please don't sue.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Fifteen days after the return of Superman..._

Time shifted. Armies were built. Eighteen years ago, the Japanese government was the first to take control of the Watchtower upon the discovery of the Justice League's disband. They had since dismantled it, using the technology stored inside to further advance their place as the world's greatest nation. But never mind the Watchtower, Green Lantern had constructed something better.

Within the confines of Emerald City, Superman's troops soon wielded power enough to shake the earth. Would they have enough power to save it? And if so... from what? America healed, but America was not the world. Stronger in number, the League began to confront anarchy on a global scale. As on their home territory, Superman's army began to meet with success more infrequently. Most metahumans fell into line at the mere sight of the man from Krypton. Many did not. Clearly, each rebellion further frustrated him.

Social government was never Superman's arena. Was it possible that the constant pressures thrust upon him as an emerging world leader could bend even a man of steel to the breaking point? Meanwhile, those closest to Superman began to whisper another question. In all these missions, they ask... how was it they had yet to unearth Magog? With his super-senses, Superman should have been able to find anyone... if he was looking.

"It's not supposed to be this way," he sighed, standing over the now unconscious body of Von Bach, a would-be dictator from Yugoslavia. He stood straight up to catch his breath.

"What?" Diana asked in curiosity.

"We shouldn't have to fight this hard," Superman replied as the two began to survey the fallen bodies of their enemies around them. Much of their concentration set upon Von Bach, the most relenting of the bunch.

"You said it yourself, Kal," Diana responded, taking a deep breath herself and wiping the sweat from her forehead. "We do what he have to do."

"And yet, we're ending up with more captives than converts," he reasoned. He watched as Red Robin and some of the other new Leaguers had arrived to remove the fallen enemies. "What do we do with those who refuse to see the light?"

Diana thought for a moment. "I have a suggestion," she finally said. She pushed off and began to fly upward in the air. "Follow me..." Superman took a quick second to wonder what she had in mind before pushing off to follow.

* * *

Justice League

**Kingdom Come**

By Lord Akiyama

Based upon the story by Mark Waid and Alex Ross

Chapter Four: _Revelations_

* * *

"Quite the kingdom, Arthur..." Diana commented, looking about her surroundings. "An architecture worthy of Paradise Island. Every bit as beautiful as any place above the sea." She was the only being in the room that required breathing equipment. The entire kingdom of Atlantis was now flooded with water, further isolating itself from the upper world. Superman tried not to make it known that he felt uncomfortable not knowing why Diana brought him here before the king formally known as Aquaman.

"More," Arthur said in response to Diana's comments. Superman often wondered if this man was ever happy around strangers. "The tides of time have been kind to you, Princess. You have not aged a day since last we met."

"Would that the outside world had fared so well, Arthur," Diana said, giving a nod of recognition to Arthur's wife Mera. "But times above have grown hard and harsh. The seas provide the perfect buffer between your world and ours. Bearing that in mind, we have come to ask permission to create here an underwater penal colony... for rebellious metahumans." She tried to ignore the look of disbelief and shock Superman gave her.

"What?" he asked, almost in a demanding tone.

"Don't insult me by acting disingenuous, Superman," Arthur glared. "Its not as if we're unused to being burdened with the surface world's refuse. Permission denied."

"Arthur, if you could only see the trouble we're in up there..." Diana started pleading. "Join us. Stand at our side."

"A faint invitation," Arthur responded, standing to his feet to show his expression of displeasure more clearly. "You know I was never comfortable being considered your 'Aquaman' when I was never part of your crew to begin with. I have long since ceded my name and role to my protégé. I understand many of your old friends have followed suit."

He was about to continue when he felt that touch of his wife upon his hand. He slowly looked down to see her face, telling him to calm his temper. He took a deep breath before turning back to the visitors. "My subjects need me, Princess," he continued. "You have hundreds of champions to defend a few land masses. I protect the other seventy percent of the world... and there is only one me. I have responsibilities you cannot even dream of."

Diana was about to say something, but thought better of it. There clearly was no way into talking him to change his mind. He sighed and turned his head. "Then resume your solitude, Arthur," she said as she began to walk away, a confused Superman watching. "Relish your world... for so long as it lasts."

* * *

"So... you go by the name of Red Robin..." Cir-El said rather sheepishly. With her hands behind her back, she had to look away a bit in an attempt to hide the blush upon her cheeks and the shy smile upon her face.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, grinning as he caught sight of the blush on her cheeks. One of the newest members of the League accompanied the daughter of Superman as they made their way through the corridors of Emerald City. "Am I correct in understanding that you are Supergirl?"

"Yes..." she giggled. Her eyes began to divert from looking at the masked warrior to seeing their destination ahead. She took a deep breath. "Um... Have you... hee hee... um... worked for Batman...?"

"I've met the man," Red Robin replied. "Most of my association is with Tim Drake, who has since retired his mantle and passed it down to me."

"I see..." she said. She gently bit her lower lip, trying to keep from giggling some more. "So... if you're not Mr. Drake... then... what's you're real name...?"

He gently chuckled. "Can you keep a secret?" he asked. This got her to giggle almost controllably as she brought her hands forward, grabbing the end of her cape to cover her face below the eyes. She was about to speak when Robin came to a stop and stretched his arms out to stop her from walking as well.

Supergirl went from being shy to being concerned very quickly. "What is it?" she asked quietly.

"Voices in this room," he replied, pointing at the slightly opened door on her side. The two looked at one another before slowly creeping toward the door. Quietly, they peeked in to see the bodies to which the voices belonged to. There they saw Superman and Wonder Woman with a near perfect view of the earth below them.

"How long were you planning on keeping that from me?" Superman said in a near demanding tone, walking toward the stationed Wonder Woman looking out through the glass window.

"The prison?" she replied, almost trying to sound oblivious to what he was getting at.

"Of course the prison," he replied, slowly calming his temper as he stood inches from her. "Diana, you have changed... and I don't like what you're asking me to do. I'm not used to forcing others to follow my lead. Now I'm supposed to jail those who won't? To act as judge and jury against our own kind? That's a fascistic line, Diana."

"Then get ready to cross it," she responded, turning to face him. "We are at war, Kal... and we will take prisoners. We have to." She dropped her head as she calmed the tone of her voice. "They're not our kind. We're protectors of humanity. They are barely human." A moment of silence passed before Superman gently lifted her chin.

"Is this you talking, Diana?" he asked with a quiet, almost whisper-like tone. "I sense so much anger in you..."

"Not anger, Kal," she responded, her voice as quiet as his. Slowly, as if almost on instinct, the two began to lean their heads closer. "Passion." Their lips were inches away from meeting when they heard a cough. They instantly turned their head to see two figures in the doorway. Kal easily recognized the figure of his daughter trying to hide from behind the door while peeping to see what happened. He sensed there was a smile and a blush upon her face. The other figure, his arm leaning on the doorway with a cracked grin on his face, was one of the new people by the name of Red Robin.

"Umm... 'scuse us..." Robin said, containing the urge to chuckle. "But we thought you'd want to know." A silent giggle could be heard emerging from Cir-El's side of the doorway.

"Know what?" Superman asked. He was rather surprised neither he nor Diana felt any sense of embarrassment.

"It's Magog, Superman," Robin replied. "We've found him..."

* * *

Magog took his steps carefully as the wooden house rested upon one shoulder. "Gently..." he muttered to himself allowed. "... Gently..." He took another step. The weight of the house began to shake. On instinct, he brought his other arm up in an attempt to catch it. Too late. "No... NO..." He could do nothing as the fragile wooden house crumbled upon crashing into the ground.

He stood in place, breathing heavily and rapidly as he looked at what remained of the house. This passed for what seemed like hours before he clinched his teeth in frustrated rage. He screamed with pure hate as he aimed is scepter at the remains and blasted it into even smaller pieces. He kept firing and firing.

"What are you doing back in Kansas, Magog?" He stopped. Slowly, he took a deep breath and put on his best fake grin. He turned to face a familiar figure he had not seen in twenty years.

"Well, well," Magog said. "Look who it is. The Metropolis Milquetoast." He watched with no surprise as members of the Justice League descended from the Heavens and stood behind their leader. "I never left, Blue Boy."

"I saw the news footage of your last mission..." Superman said. "And believe me, it will be your last." He took a deep breath before shaking his head slowly. "I never thought you'd go this far over the top. You led six unstable powerhouses against one pathetic parasite... an overkill gesture that murdered. One. Million. People."

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Magog barked. "Go ahead. Take a swing. Punish me. Try to lock me away... if you've got the guts." He tried to make a laugh, but he knew he couldn't even convince himself of such a gesture.

"I'm not afraid of you, Magog," Superman said with a cold glare and determination.

"Oh, get outta town," Magog fired back, shaking his head with disgust. Then he stopped and grinned. "No. Wait. You already did that." He stepped closer to Superman, pointing his finger at him. "Actually, you've got a lot of nerve blaming me. This was YOUR fault."

"My fault...?" Superman asked, curious to know what the would-be hero meant while returning his cold glare.

"Think back," Magog stated, beginning to pace about. "You're the one who let himself get strung up by the man on the street. Vox populi, man. Out with the old, in with the new. Brighter, faster, meaner. Next year's model. That's what the hungry crowd always wants. Had to've been eating at you for a while before I even came into town. Hell, they were calling you old-fashioned when I was a teenager.

"World's oldest Boy Scout... but you wouldn't change. You wouldn't get in step. You wouldn't flex with the times. Remember? The Daily Planet asked if that's why The Joker got so many notches on his belt when he blew into our town. How many died he take out just that last time? Ninety-two men...?"

"And one woman," Superman added, his voice growing deeper with anger.

"Hell," Magog spitted. "We both tore up the city looking for the bastard. I really though you or Batman would get to him first. Even I almost missed him. Almost. I will never forget the look on your face when you saw me standing over that smoking creep. All the way to jail, I thought, 'What a sap. What an old woman. Blue Boy's dragging me in for having stones he doesn't. Times are tough. Joker'd been deserving worse than 'cuffs for years. So I took it on myself to lay him down. I can't be judged for that!' And I was right. I was a hero.

"But you just wouldn't roll with it. You had to get in a last shot and piss me off. I wanted that torch passed. I wanted to cement my claim as Metropolis's new Number One. I asked for a title bout between you and me... and I won by default... when you flew off with your cape between your legs." Magog paused and stopped in place, placing his eyes squarely upon that of Superman's. "I never got a piece of you... and now you're right here. Right where I want you."

Superman didn't move an inch. The other heroes wanted to do something, but Wonder Woman threw up her arms to hold them back. They watched with heart-pounding anticipation. They watched as Magog, breathing heavily surveyed what remained of Kansas. He grinned and coughed a chuckle.

"The way you took off?" he continued. "I always thought you were afraid of me. A lot of people did. But that wasn't it. You were afraid... that I was the Man of Tomorrow. You were afraid of the future I represented. Well, look around you. This is what I represent." Magog waved an arm about the desolation that surrounded them.

"You must be proud," Superman said.

"Proud?" Magog scoffed. "PROUD?" The head of his scepter began to charge and with a swift move pointed it toward Superman. "GOD DAMN YOU!" He fired an energy blast at his foe. The Justice League with jaws dropped in utter disbelief, not sure how to properly react. When the blast subsided and the smoke cleared, Superman stood still as if he hadn't been affected. He examined the scorches on his uniform before turning back to Magog.

"Proud of being the Man of Tomorrow?" Magog whispered as he looked at Superman standing before him. He breathed faster before slowly dropping to his knees. "Your fault... you bastard. The world changed... but you wouldn't. So they chose me." He removed his helmet and slammed it against the ground, clenching his eyes closed in the hopes of preventing his tears from escaping.

"They chose the man who would kill over the man who wouldn't..." he continued to mutter. "... and now they're dead. A million ghosts. Punish me. Lock me away. Kill me. Just make the ghosts go away." The Justice League looked about with disbelief and a bit of pity. Magog, the man considered responsible for ousting Superman twenty years ago, was weeping. Weeping for what he had become.

Superman closed his eyes and lowered his head upon the sight. Moments passed before Diana slowly approached from behind to place a hand of comfort upon his shoulder. He then said something that overcame her with shock and, whether she realized it or not, utter horror.

"We are at war."

* * *

_Sixteen Days after the return of Superman..._

"War. An art that, with one finishing stroke, I finally mastered... but to what ultimate triumph?" Superman watched from a distance as the speaker over saw the world that he ruled. "Apokolips is still helpless with those who cannot... will not... help themselves. Often have I considered uprooting the more aberrant lowlies... exiling them to some distant orb... but it seems unconscionable to inflict such grievous wounds on another planet. I'm sure you agree."

"Far be it from me to argue with the Lord of Apokolips," Superman comment, examining the helmet the speaker once wore. "I'm impressed age has calmed your legendary temper. You seem fully in control." He thought about not saying the next thing that came to mind, but he couldn't prevent himself. "You're more like Darkseid than ever, Orion."

A chuckle emerged from the other. "So it was written to be," Orion responded. "Our story has always been a generational one. It is said that many men eventually become their fathers."

"I wouldn't know," Superman said, stepping up to stand next to the planet's ruler. "I'd heard you'd finally... usurped Darkseid's throne. I was curious to see what you'd accomplished in his stead." He took a deep breath as he looked Orion in the eyes. "Not much. Frankly, Orion, of all the old allies I have encountered, you disappoint me the most. You're a God. You have the power to change your world."

"Or to destroy it," Orion said, trying to form a grin that would appear. "You would be surprised, I fear, at how easily one can lead to the other." He slowly turned and sat himself upon his throne. "I thought I had transformed Apokolips by finally overthrowing Darkseid's despotic rule. Imagine the horror of learning that, to the lowlies, ground under Darkseid's heel since Apokolips was young, liberty was every bit as paralyzing as fascism."

Orion sighed as he placed a hand to wipe the portion of skin above his lips and below his nose. "They rushed to elect a new ruler," he continued. "They chose me. Such was my reward. So bring them to my realm, Superman. Bring to me those whose presence on your world you consider too threatening. They can not possibly be more challenging to me than my own subjects."

"Deportation was never my intent," Superman said, shaking his head. "I have no desire to see anyone removed from their homeworld. Given the nature of my own struggle, I had hoped that Orion, the Dog of War, could lend some wisdom... but I was mistaken. I can learn nothing from you."

"That hardly matters," Orion said, as though the tone of his voice was in agreement. "If this is about emancipating a world from fear's tyrannical shackles... it isn't my help you need..."

* * *

"... never enough to free your bodies! You must first unlock your minds!" Superman examined the device as he listened to the teachings of Mr. Miracle being spoken to the huddle masses that made up the civilization of Apokolips. "We will show you that a slaughterhouse is not a home! When you reach out and touch freedom... you tower as tall as Orion! He fears you... for you can dream of things beyond him!"

Mr. Miracle bowed as scattered applauds were heard. His wife, Big Barda, shook her head with a smile as she stood from behind. He turned with a smile to the man examining his work. "I see," Superman commented, as he ran his fingers upon the device. "A lesson plan complete with visual aids. I always suspected you two would end up as teachers. So much the better for what I have in mind... because I need a very special kind of help. Are you and Barda in?"

Miracle let out a chuckle as he activated the device to project a vision before the anxious crowd. "Don't say 'in,'" he said. "It's too confining."

"You'll need a security force in the facility," Barda said, join in on the conversation. He no longer bore the armor that had since been passed down to their daughter. The eyepatch over her left eye was evidence of her character and who she was. "I'll put together the best..."

Miracle and Barda turned toward the sound of an all too familiar boom. Appearing before the three of them was Avia, daughter of Mr. Miracle and Big Barda. And one of the newest members of the Justice League.

"There you are, Superman!" she called. Quite suddenly, she realized who else was standing before her. "Mom? Dad?"

"Avia?" Miracle said with a raised brow.

"What brings you here?" Superman quickly asked before the parents started coming up with questions of their own.

"Oh, I came to retrieve you from Orion's lair, but you were gone!" the young lady replied, the surprise of seeing her parents subsided. "Hurry! I cannot keep the boom tube open much longer!"

Superman began to follow when he noticed the parents moving forward as well. Miracle then stopped and turned to give the other man a look of interest. "I see you've been recruiting," Miracle said.

"You were counting on us to work alongside Avia?" Barda asked with interest as she moved closer to her daughter.

"I was told that your story has always been generational," Superman said with a light chuckle. "Let's go."

* * *

_Twenty days after the return of Superman..._

Time folded and a new structure rose from the ashen fields of Kansas. An invention of necessity. A stronghold of justice. The Gulag. A penitentiary built to imprison the deadliest and most incontrollable of superhumans. It seemed unwise to contain so much power and fury under one roof, and yet... what other choice did Superman have?

As construction neared its end, he watched as the familiar figure of Green Lantern began to approach him slowly. He could easily sense nervousness upon his old comrade. "Something you want to ask me, John?" Superman spoke.

"Yeah... kinda..." John replied. "Around the time of... well... Kansas becoming barren... I was reminded that I wasn't the only Green Lantern in the universe. I was told that an emergency signal that only a Lantern could make contacted the Corps and disappeared just as quickly. The source came from here on earth, but I've running Emerald City at the time. I've been charged to investigate as a member of the Corps."

John took a deep breath, trying to find what else he could say to get his message across. "I hadn't said anything before because not even the Corps new exactly where on the planet the signal was coming from," he continued. "But recently I did some checking and deduced that the signal is somewhere in the state of Washington. And... I figured with the increase in members..."

"You want to request a leave of absence to perform your duty as the Green Lantern of this sector," Superman said, completing the statement for John with a smile. "I cannot take a man away from his duty unless it is of the utmost importance. And I believe things have calmed enough that I don't see a problem in your taking leave. And you're right, our ranks have grown as expected."

John returned a light smile. "Just call me in case of an emergency, Big Guy," he said. "And thanks."

"No problem," Superman said. He watched as his friend took a few steps back and took flight into the sky. He kept his eye on him until his figure was no longer visible. Then his smile disappeared and returned his attention to the Gulag.

* * *

"... congratulate our friend Xu'ffasch for negotiating the one union that may yet make the world safe... for mankind." The others around the table began to murmur with curiosity as to what Luthor could have possibly have now. They watched as he stood with a smile of grace upon his face. "Friends, I present to you our newest ally in the war against the Gods..." The doors opened and only a few did not react with complete and utter shock. "... The Batman!"

They all watched as Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance entered the room. Selina nodded, Ibn stood with a smile upon his face, Luthor appeared to chuckle. The only other person to not appear indifferent was Luthor's servant, who ever since they first laid eyes on him never seemed to stop smiling. And it was beginning to creep them out. Of the others, Waller placed a cold stare at the man formally known as The Dark Knight but did nothing more.

"They've begun to build a Gulag," Bruce announced. "You know this."

"I know that I don't want to spend my remaining days there," Luthor responded with a chuckle. "I can hardly believe you're here. If I'd known that a common enemy could bring us together, I would have invented one years ago. This must be killing you." He placed a lit cigar in his mouth as he outstretched his right hand for a shake.

"Given the circumstances, what choice do I have but to throw in with Lex Luthor?" Bruce chuckled as his right hand outstretched to accept the shake. Many watching could not comprehend the sight they were seeing. Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor were shaking hands as if they were jolly old friends. "Alone, neither you nor I can expect victory. But together... we can curtail the Justice League... once and for all..."

* * *

Much had been abandoned, publicly regarded as a hazard zone. Reports were about that two beings, many claiming them to be metahumans, spreading fear upon the land. Some called then saviors while others labeled them environmental terrorists. The very fear spread was said to be just upon those who would deprive the beasts and birds of their sanctuary. The fact that the color green was of strong presence led John Stewart to this Pacific Northwest area of land.

He took his time in surveying the landscape that surrounded him, making sure he didn't miss even the tiniest of clues. The overwhelming peace that overtook the area was the complete contrast of the chaos about through out the rest of the world. For a moment, he began to wonder if creating an Emerald City above the planet was such a good idea.

There was a rustle of trees to his right. It may have been nothing more than a series of animals moving about, but he wasn't taking any chances. He stood in place awaiting whatever attack would come, if any. Moments had passed. He heard nothing more than the singing whistles of birds. Another moment passed before finally turning away to return to his investigation. He took one step forward. A rustle in the trees. He turned, his emerald blade generating just as quickly and ready to defend himself.

The spear wielding male teen in the air froze in disbelief. But John could sense it wasn't from the emerald blade that he bore. The figure looked at him directly in the face. As if he had seen something that was very familiar and hadn't seen in times past. John decided to take the opportunity to examine the figure and was quite surprised to see something he didn't expect. The figure bore wings upon his back. And they weren't fake wings, either. John noticed something else familiar about the figure. The helmet he wore. It was very familiar. A moment of silence passed before them.

"I don't believe it," the figure whispered. "You're here. You're here!" A smile came upon the figure's face before flapping his wings, ascending just above the treetops and turning in a direction behind him. "Jenny! Jenny! It worked! It worked, he's here! He's finally here!"

As the figure turned back to face him with overwhelming excitement, John couldn't prevent himself from expressing confusion. It was then that the second figure appeared. What he saw was as even bigger surprise as his eyes widened. Hovering above next to the male figure was the person called Jenny. Her skin and long hair were the color green. The white clothing she wore bore the all too familiar insignia of the Lantern upon her chest. And much like the other figure, she was just as young and had a look of absolute joy.

"You came!" she cried, laughter escaping from her lips as she flew at full speed into John. She wrapped her arms around him and spun, gently tightening her embrace upon him. "You came, you came, you came! I can't believe it! I barely got it off properly and it worked!"

John was utterly confused. "Um... I take it you know who I am...?" he asked curiously with a raised brow.

"Oh, oh I'm sorry," Jenny giggled as she released her embrace and hovered a couple inches away from him. "I'm very sorry, I'm just... I'm just so happy!" The other figure descended slowly and landing behind her, retaining his smile. "Um... I'm Jenny, as you probably heard. Though I try to pass myself off in public as Jade. He's my brother, Rex. He tries to come off as War Hawk."

"Jenny and Rex, eh?" John said, still not sure what to make of what was happening.

"Oh, oh I'm so sorry," Jenny said. "It's just... just... well... We've been waiting eighteen years for this moment. Mom always told us you would come, even if we had to... um... as she would say, 'Drag you out of that self-generated bed of yours.' That's the phrase!"

"Eighteen years?" John said. "You've been waiting eighteen years to meet me? Why have you two been waiting for..." He came to a complete pause. Moments later, everything began to make sense. Memories flooded his mind. Visions he had not seen in nearly two decades. His look of confusion disappeared. Instead... his eyes widened in sudden realization, looking squarely at the overjoyed faces of the two teens before him.

"You're..." he started to say. "You're..." He closed his mouth and shook his head quickly to find the right words to say. "Where's your mother? Is she still alive!"

"Mom?" Rex said. "Oh, yeah. Yeah. She's still alive. She's been under the weather for a long time so she stays back at the..." He didn't get to finish when John marched over and they could clearly see the look in his eyes.

"Take me to her!" he cried. "Please!"

The two didn't know whether they shouldn't be smiling or not, but they nodded in agreement. They pushed off with him following as they made their way as quickly as possible. They were approaching the mountains where John noticed an opening at one side. His heart was racing fast. Faster than even the speed that hot shot could run. They flew inside the cavern. John didn't have time to examine his surroundings when the two slowed their pace and landed before a doorway covered with a cloth cover. He left no time to let his eyes take in any sort of information. He quickly pushed the cover aside and stood perfectly still to behold the sight before him.

There she was. Never had the phrase 'sleeping beauty' become more appropriate. She looked as though she hadn't aged a single day, despite the incredibly small evidence of otherwise. He moved slowly, not daring to blink in fear that she would disappear if he did. He came upon the bedside and dropped gently to his knees. A tear began to run down his cheek as he slowly lifted his right hand. It was shaking, hoping that what he was about to feel was truly real and not some imagination. He stroked the feathers of her wings. They were real. He then gently stroked the skin upon her arm. It was real. He gently brushed away the strands of red hair that covered her face. They were real. He then gently placed his right hand upon her left cheek and left it there. Her cheek was real.

"Shayera..." he whispered.

Slowly, he watched as her eye lids drew open. He swore that her green eyes began to glow. She felt a hand upon her cheek and slowly turned to face him. Their eyes locked together with no further movement for what seemed like an eternity. They were completely lost in each other's vision. Then, quite slowly and gently, a small smile began to form on her lips. He did the same in return.

"Hey..." she whispered.

He didn't even bother to fight the crying he felt. "Hey yourself..." he was able to sound.

Their foreheads gently touched as they wrapped their arms around one another, him bringing her up to a sitting position. He began to cry as they closed their eyes and widened their smiles. Watching from the door way, Jenny and Rex smiled as well. Jenny gently wiped the tears from her eyes as they watched the other two tighten their embrace. He sight they had waited eighteen years to see.

Their mother and father. Together at last...

* * *

_to be continued..._


	6. Chapter Five: Generations

Author's Note:

The following story is based on the DC Comics Elseworlds series of the same name by Mark Waid and Alex Ross. It is not a direct adaptation, but rather an inspired tale that also satisfies the circumstances of the animated universe. Additionally, the story takes place following the episode "Starcrossed" and must, unfortunately, ignore all episodes that follow. Though don't be surprised if references are made. As usual, the characters and stories are the sole property of DC Comics and AOL Time Warner. They are not in any way used for profit, but rather for the sake of fun and personal pleasure. So please don't sue.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Fourteen months after the disappearance of Superman..._

Only a few remained in the city. In unfathomable increase of metahuman activity scared those living in the smaller towns, under the false belief that life would be better in the streets of Metropolis, Keystone City, Washington, and more. Barely any one took noticed of his small little town. Even those who did live there took notice while sheltered in its buildings.

He surveyed the empty park, lacking of children to laugh about and play. Lacking teens playing fetch with their pet dogs. Lacking fathers teaching their kids how to fly a kite. It amazed him how one simple thing could cause a change of global proportions. Any reason why Superman's presence was highly valued.

John sighed as he turned to locate a place to sit. He spotted a wooden bench. And it was painted in green. A light chuckle came out of him as he slowly took a seat and exhaled. He looked about once again at his surroundings. A realization dawned upon him and he didn't like it one bit. Life was better with society, not without it.

He took for granted the constant laughing and noises of little children at play. He took for granted the teens wanting to explore life without the restraints of guidance. He took for granted the parents in their carefree luxury of enjoying the time they had to spent. All these things he took for granted, even as a hero. And now they were gone. Being alone was something he always thought he knew. He just realized how dead wrong he was.

He sighed as he let the time pass him by before getting up from his seat. Once last look at the park, he turned to walk down the cement pathway leading toward the exit. He barely took a few steps when he came to a complete stop. In the distance, upon a small hill, stood a figure he had not seen in years. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The figure remained.

He swallowed and began to approach the figure. He was only a few feet away when he came to a stop. He sighed, taking in the sight before him once more, and smiled the best he could. "Hello, Shayera," he said.

Shayera tried her best to form a smile of her own. "Hello, John," she returned. Silence engulfed them as they stood still, occasionally glancing at one another. Just a little over three years since the incident that changed their lives. It was amazing how one simple thing could cause a change of epic proportions.

* * *

Justice League

**Kingdom Come**

By Lord Akiyama

Based upon the story by Mark Waid and Alex Ross

Chapter Five: _Generations_

* * *

"How long have you been in town?" John asked as he handed her the coffee mug. He watched her mouth the word thanks as he held the warm mug with both hands. He sat in the chair to the side of couch she was sitting on. Since the disbanding of the League, John spent a lot more time making sure his apartment was nice and clean. Though Shayera was his first visitor in eight months.

"Before I saw you?" she replied, quietly blowing at the top of the mug. "Two hours. Was just coming in from British Columbia. Was originally gonna make a stop in Detroit, but I heard about the increase in metahuman activity there. So I decided to see a face instead of none for my next stop."

John nodded. "Detroit was among the first to get trashed real early," he said, taking a tiny sip of his coffee. Another quiet silence came over them, but only for a moment. "So... you've been traveling these past three years?"

"Yep," she replied, gently sipping her coffee. "Visited every corner of Europe, Asia and Australia before arriving in Canada. Seeing the sights I had never seen or heard of before. Just taking in all that there was to experience. The little things I never got to do in my life, now that I think about it."

"Asia, eh?" John said, able to form a small smile on his face. "I always wanted to see one of those Tibet monks ever since I got the ring. Never found the time to do so, though. Maybe I should give it a go."

"Very nice people, John," she said with a small smile of her own. "I'm thinking about going back after I've made the complete tour of the planet, visiting everything there is to visit. Just being on top of that mountain and meditating... I hadn't felt more at peace in a long time."

Silence once again fell upon them, broken only occasionally as they sipped their coffee slowly and gently. They knew there was something they wanted to talk about and they both knew they were afraid to address it. They both felt the other would bring up the subject. Silence continued to pass.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shayera finally asked. She slowly lifted her eyes to face him. John tried to look away, but sighed and realized the subject would never be avoided no matter how hard they tried. Their eyes locked.

"Where do you wanna start?" he replied.

"I guess I'll start since I opened it for debate," she said with a sigh. "I kept moving about to ever think about settling down with someone and engage with a relationship. Besides, my heart ached every time I found myself thinking about the subject. Two men, two betrayals. I betrayed an Earthling and a Thanagarian betrayed me."

"Did you ever find solace for you pain?" John asked.

"A little," she replied with a small nod. "Another reason I wanna return to Tibet. The monks were able to teach me about the art of meditation, though there is plenty more I still need to learn. But what I've been able to understand has helped me come to terms with my emotions. My feelings." She took another sip of her coffee as John nodded with understanding. "Well... that's my end of the spectrum. How about you?"

John sighed after taking another sip of his coffee. "Two women," he said. "Two different personalities. Two amazing souls. Two from far off galaxies. A long distance relationship with Katma would've been difficult to maintain, especially when we're both Lanterns. Another reason why it didn't work for us. But I guess as time grew, we came to the realization that... well... we just knew it wouldn't work."

Shayera sighed upon hearing this. She was under the belief that she was partly responsible for John not going through with giving his relationship with Katma another go. "And then there's you," he continued with an even heavier sigh. "I keep having this feeling that... you did what you had to do because there was nothing else you could do. And, as much as everyone else would, I never blamed you."

Her eyes told him everything he needed to know. A sense of enlightenment... surprise... comfort... relief. He took another sip of his coffee and sighed again. "I did try to engage with another relationship," he continued. "Didn't last a month. Had to replace all my glassware and the television set." They both tried to make an attempt to chuckle, but it wouldn't give. Instead, they sighed and sipped their coffees again.

And silence once again fell upon them.

* * *

It was amazing how one simple thing could cause a change of epic proportions. Seven days after they had reunited, they were lying in his bed thinking about the same thing. Was what they did the right thing to do?

Was seven days too long a wait? Too short a wait? Just right? No where near being right? Would they find themselves doing it again? Was this nothing more than a one-night stand? So many questions began to flood through their heads. Both were afraid to say a peep in fear that anything that came out of their mouths would cause the other to feel insulted. And that was the last thing they wanted to happen now.

Their eyes stared into vast empty space. Though her head rested upon his chest, they were too afraid to do any other form of touching. No embrace. No gentle stroking of their bodies. There was enough paranoia in their minds to cause them to keep the length and measure of their breathing in check, afraid that any change would cause emotional chaos. It wasn't the first time for either of them, but it was the first time they did it together. And the fact that it was after what had happened three years ago, it scared them more than anything they could possibly imagine.

The silence had continued on for hours, but it felt like days. What felt like days, began to transform into weeks. What felt like weeks, began to transform in months. Then years. Then decades. The paranoia and fear that engulfed them was beginning to eat away at them. They knew it, yet they felt powerless to do something about it. Very soon, it was going to come to the point when they would just stop breathing all together. And the results would not be pretty.

Quite suddenly, Shayera closed her eyes and sighed. She then gently lifted herself in a seated position, on instinct bringing the sheet up with her to cover as much of her body as she could. There was still a lot of skin that could be seen, but it didn't matter. She opened her eyes and locked them upon John's. She took a deep breath as he finally turned his eyes so that they would lock. They had no idea what they were doing any more.

"John..." she said. Neither was sure how the tone of her voice came off as. "... Are you feeling anything right now...?" It was a question they were both afraid of. They didn't know if any answer would be truthful or a lie just to make the other feel better about the situation.

John sighed. "I'm not sure..." he replied. The fear and paranoia starting to take its toll in their minds. He didn't know if that was the right thing to say. She didn't know if he really felt anything at all. Their expressions told every little detail of just how scared they were.

Another moment of silence had passed when quite slowly and gently, Shayera turned her head and laid it upon his chest. Their returned their eyes to the vast empty space, hoping what they had said to each other would not cause the harm they fear would take place. They returned to checking the rate of their breathing. No other form of movement taking place. The paranoia and fear still engulfed in their minds.

They would have to wait to see what happened in the morning... if anything were to happen at all...

* * *

They found themselves once again lying together in his bed four days after their first. The difference was that they felt a little bit more relaxed with one another now than they did before. Though their eyes were staring into the vastness of empty space, it wasn't out of fear. Her head was once again rested upon his chest, but this time he had an arm resting around her shoulders. Paranoia and fear had subsided for the time being.

They still wondered if what they had done was right, but it was now more along the lines of the technique as opposed to having done it at all. John was an Earthling and Shayera was a Thanagarian. Two differing alien cultures, two differing methods of love making. Was there something a male Thanagarian could do that a male Earthling couldn't? Was there something a female Earthling could do that a female Thanagarian couldn't? A different set of questions for a different kind of situation. Unlike the previous set for a previous kind, though, there was no rush to answer.

Shayera let out a gentle sigh that cause her to close her eyes and form a small smile. John tilted his head just slightly enough to get a good look at her. He began to form a small smile of his own as he let out a gentle chuckle. The arm resting upon her shoulders moved just enough for him to stroke her hair.

"John..." she said, her smile faded a little. "... I have need to tell you... tell you that I still plan to keep traveling..." She wasn't sure how he was going to act. She wasn't sure if this was the right time to mention it.

"I know..." he responded, still stroking her hair with a gentle touch. His smile faded a little as well. "How long do you normally stay in a place before moving on?"

"Two weeks," she replied with a sigh. She adjusted herself slightly in the hopes that she could provide warmth for using her body while she allowed him to continue stroking her hair.

"So you leave in three days?" he said. He watched her nod gently. He gave out a sigh as he stopped stroking her hair and moving his arm back to being wrapped around her shoulders. "Three days..." he repeated in a quiet whisper.

A moment of silence returned, their eyes once again gazed upon the vastness of empty space. The first time resulted in paranoia and fear that caused them to lay awake for hours upon hours. This time, they began to wonder about other things that required no need for answering. Shayera was the first to close her eyes, falling asleep moments later and escaping into her dreams. John followed shortly.

* * *

It was not because it was their last night together before she returned to her travels. It was not because it was an accident. It was not because they wanted to do it one more time for the sake of it. Their arms wrapped one another with gentle tightness that further bolstered why they did it. They knew they were deeply in love with one another. They did it as a confirmation of their love. And in their minds, it was more perfect than they could have imagined.

They sighed in unison as they snuggled closer, feeling each other down to the gentle beating of their hearts. Shayera giggled and John smiled knowingly at what she thought. The phrase 'third times the charm' never felt more appropriate than the love they had made. Everything felt just right, unlike any they had ever felt before. As the moments passed, so did the realization that despite the happiness of what had just taken place... she was still going to leave.

Shayera sighed as she brought her head off his chest and looked him in the eyes. "John..." she said. "I want to ask you something... and it is very important that regardless of whether or not it could hurt my feelings... that your answer be as truthful and as honest as can be."

John raised a brow. "Sounds like a tall order you're asking for," he said. She giggled lightly, but it quickly died off.

"Of all the people that I've ever met, you are perhaps the most honest person I ever had the pleasure of knowing," she responded. She watched as he sighed and nodded, letting her know that she may ask her question. "No matter how long it takes... no matter if we find ourselves married to others... no matter where ever it may be... will you promise me that we will see each other once more before one of us passes...? Promise me we will meet again?"

She couldn't have asked for a taller order. He took a deep breath as he let the question sink in. It took him a good moment of deep staring into her eyes before he could conjure an answer in his head. "Are you sure you want to hear my... truthful and honest answer?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Your truthful and honest answer, John Stewart." He nodded in understanding.

"Then my answer is yes, Shayera Hol," he said with a growing smile. "I promise that we will see each other once more. And I know that this will happen before either one of us die. I can feel it." He watched her smile grow before they sighed in unison once again and gently touched lips to share a kiss of love.

"I love you, John," she said.

"I love you, Shayera," he said.

It was amazing how one simple thing could cause a change of epic proportions.

* * *

_Thirty days after the return of Superman..._

The Man of Steel looked out upon the earth below through the glass window. There was something quite different about seeing this view from Emerald City as opposed to when there was the Watchtower. He sighed before hearing familiar footsteps approach him from behind. He could see through the reflection and recognizable figure of a certain young lady who always made him smile whenever she appeared.

"When was the last time you and I got to have a nice talk as father and daughter, Cir?" he asked, turning his head to face her. "Just between you and me with no one else around." With a light grin, she thought about what the right answer is for the question she was asked.

"I believe... a year ago, daddy," she said. "I wanted to see how you were coping with mommy gone and then we started to have a talk about the many people who were important in your lives. Mommy, gramma and grampa, Auntie Kara, Ms. Lang, Diana..."

"Diana?" he said, quite surprised upon hearing her name escape his daughter's lips. He seemed almost reluctant to address the issue that quickly began to form in his mind. "I... I mentioned Diana."

"Yep," his daughter replied. "I think you said something about her being... I believe... alluring... unique... an amazing personality inside an amazing woman... something like that, I think."

Superman thought about those words for a moment. He then formed a small grin. "Cir, my daughter, are you sure I said that a year ago?"

"Well..." she said sheepishly, looking to one side. "... you didn't say all those things." She watched him chuckle a little before turning back to the view of the planet below. "But I assure you that you did mention her name at least." It took a moment before he sighed in response to hearing Supergirl say that.

"I did, didn't I," he quietly muttered. After another sigh, he turned to his head to face his daughter once more. "Let me ask you something, sweetie. What do you think if I were to develop a relationship with Diana? And please be honest."

"Honestly?" she said. She thought for a moment before she began to slowly walk toward her father. "I think you should follow your heart, daddy. And I feel nothing but happiness for you. Because even though I'm a part of your life and we have Auntie Kara, you feel as though you're alone in the world. You still look upon yourself as a one of a kind guy. No one else like you. And I think deep down you're feeling that Diana might actually be someone who could turn that statement around. Turning a one of a kind guy into one of a unique pair of beings.

"Yet at the same time you feel as though that if you were to engage in a relationship with Diana, that might cause harm. You might believe that I would rebel against such an idea. That Kara wouldn't approve. That the others wouldn't approve... That you might dishonor mommy's memory. But with all my heart, you don't have to worry about that. You know why? Because you have so much love to give, daddy. You love mommy. You love me. You love gramma and grampa. You love Auntie Kara. And there could even be love for Diana. In fact, I think you should give it a shot."

She could swear she saw a light blush appear on her father's cheek upon hearing her last sentence. Normally, she would've started to giggle. But there was more to say. "In my heart, I know that you won't be dishonoring mommy's memory if you start a relationship with Diana," she continued. "Because you still love mommy... but the time has come to move on with your life." She watched as her father took a deep breath, taking in everything she had said. Seconds later, they were embracing and she wore a large smile on her face.

"Thank you, Cir," he quietly said as they released. "And I know deep down that your mother is very proud of you for talking to me today." He watched as she lightly giggled. A grin came over his face as he decided to move on to the next subject to keep the conversation between him and his daughter going. "So... I understand you've been getting to know this Red Robin a little better." His grin grew wider as his daughter grabbed her cape to cover her face, blushing and giggling uncontrollably.

* * *

Iris West slowly removed the costume out of the box. For six months she had kept it underneath her bed in case the emergency to uphold her father's mantle came to be. The Flash was still about and active, but she felt something was not quite right. She was happy that he was the scarlet speedster once more, but she started having trouble sleeping at night. There was just something about all of this that didn't bring her any comfort.

She listened carefully as she heard her parents verbally express their love for one another before he had to leave to resume his duty as part of the Justice League. She sighed after listening to the muffled sound of the front door closing. She looked back at the costume she held in her hands.

It took a full year to realize this costume. Months of endless designing on whatever scratch paper she could get her hand on, each one improving upon the last. She then had to spend the time, and money should it come down to it, getting the material together to construct the costume. She was very careful with every little detail used. It was only six months ago was the costume complete and fit perfectly upon her.

She stood up with the costume still in hand and looked at herself in the mirror. She then placed the costume over her, wanting to see herself potentially wearing it again. Would it still be able to fit her after six months? Was there any need to wear it at all? Did she waste time and money on a useless piece of Halloween costuming? The questions of doubt began to pour through her head. She sighed and was about to turn away until she saw something in the mirror.

It was a reflection of a framed photograph upon her table, but the picture was clear enough to capture her attention without having to turn her head. It was a picture of her father from when he was The Flash twenty years ago. He was young, brave, and a bit over his head when he started his career as a hero. Fearless, careless, he truly was a hero she could've looked up to were she able to see him back then.

His entire body language in the photograph spoke so much about him. A hero pushed forth to face his fears. Pushed forth to overcome any obstacle. Accept any challenge. Whatever doubt was in her head had quickly vanished. Her father's one contribution as a hero may be speed, but his heart was as big as any other. And by having that heart was he able to succeed as a hero. A look of determination painted her face as she returned her gaze to her reflection. It was time to prove her father proud. Proud to have passed on his gift. It was time to show him that she could face her fears. Overcome any obstacle. Accept any challenge. It was time for her to prove that she had the heart to be a hero.

* * *

The first thing that came into his mind was how beautiful she looked in her green dress. She smiled as she sat down next to him and welcomed his embrace. They turned their attention to the two youngsters resuming their training. The task for the day was to stand upon the very tip of a tree with one foot. And no powers. It was only a matter of time before one of them began to lose control of their balance, but they've remained in place so far for two hours.

"Its quite interesting when you think about it," Shayera said. "You and I used to bicker so much that Wally coined the term best. We sounded like an old married couple. Yet Rex and Jenny... they're as openly jolly and curious as that hot shoot speedster." They both laughed lightly at the comment.

"I came to the same conclusion the more I got to know them these past few days," John said, gently tightening his embrace. They sighed in unison, just feeling each other's warmth as they watched their children. Silence came over them for a moment before a question came to John. "Shayera... Rex said you hadn't been feeling well for a long time..."

Shayera sighed. "I didn't realize I carried twins when I had to give birth to them right away," she said. "Rex came out fine, but I was completely caught off guard when Jenny started to push through. As you can see, she's a very special child indeed. A true living battery, containing the power of the Lanterns at a near limitless supply. But she hasn't had the training to keep that very same power from overwhelming her.

"I don't blame her, nor do I not blame you. I haven't felt well ever since I gave birth to them. At one point, when they were seven, I wasn't getting out of bed. Sweating heavily, breathing hard, heartbeats racing. It was like I was about to have a heat stroke. In the middle of winter. They were crying and crying, and I so much wanted to do anything that I could to calm them. Then, when Jenny held onto my arm, this gentle surge of energy ran though me. And I felt better, more relaxed. Two days later, I was no longer knocking on Death's door."

Hearing her explain all this caused John to close his eyes with a bit of sorrow. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I wish I was here. I wish I knew where you were. So that I could be there for you and for them."

"John, please," Shayera said with a gentle tone as she placed her fingers upon his lips. "Don't blame yourself. It worked out for the best, didn't it? I'm alive. We're together again. And we have our children with us. Think not upon the negatives, my love. Think only the positives."

John sighed as he calmed himself, taking his love's words to heart. "I take it you were able to return to Tibet," he noted as he thought about the words she used.

"I never got the chance," she giggled. "After I gave birth to the kids here, we never left. I couldn't. And neither could they. But it wouldn't have mattered any way. This is our home, John. As much as we have a desire to see the outside world, we are not prepared to encounter what we would meet. So we wait patiently and train for when the time is right."

John nodded as he noticed Rex wobble a bit. "I was just thinking, you know..." he started to say with a smile. "I made a promise that we would see each other one more..." They both moved their heads so that they would be facing one another. "I never felt more proud to have lived up to anything in my life than to have kept my promise."

"And I thank you, my love, for keeping your promise," she said. They shared a gentle loving kiss and moments later laughed lightly as their moaned as losing his balance before his giggling sister did.

* * *

_to be continued..._


	7. Chapter Six: Fear and Loathing

Author's Note:

The following story is based on the DC Comics Elseworlds series of the same name by Mark Waid and Alex Ross. It is not a direct adaptation, but rather an inspired tale that also satisfies the circumstances of the animated universe. Additionally, the story takes place following the episode "Starcrossed" and must, unfortunately, ignore all episodes that follow. Though don't be surprised if references are made. As usual, the characters and stories are the sole property of DC Comics and AOL Time Warner. They are not in any way used for profit, but rather for the sake of fun and personal pleasure. So please don't sue.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Forty days after the return of Superman..._

The Gulag. Once the Kansas wastelands were stripped of radiation, Superman's penitentiary was fast completed. Thanks to its vast size, it was intended to house prisoners for months to come. Within two weeks of its construction... it filled beyond capacity. Still, the walls hold thanks in no small part to the Gulag's architect and warden.

Once the greatest escape artist of three worlds, Scott Free was an unparalleled master of bonds and traps. He was known amongst others as Mister Miracle, but here he was known the master. Under his command, guards, led by his beloved wife Big Barda, stood ever vigilant over the belligerent and the repentant.

These metahumans were gathered here for a purpose, though not so that they could brood. They were gathered so that they could learn. Whether they wanted to or not. "It's really very simple," a giant hologram of Superman echoed within the confines. "In this world, there is right and there is wrong... and that distinction is not difficult to make."

"Oh yeah?" screamed one of the not-so-pleased prisoners. He went by the name of 666. "So where does robbing us of our freedom fall, oh great and powerful Oz?" Some of the others were in agreement with their comrade, some were against, some didn't give a damn about the whole thing.

"Please understand our intent," the hologram continued. "None of you are here for punishment. You're here for education." 666 rolled his eyes and hocked a loogie in the direction of the hologram.

"We're here because of forced bussing, you stupid recording!" the metahuman screamed, waving his organic arm about to those who bothered to listen to his ranting. "How many different ways can you spew that Pollyanna crap?"

"The powers we have..." the hologram continued without pause. "The things we do... they're meant to inspire ordinary citizens... not intimidate them. Not terrify them."

"Day after day, he talks to us like we're the bad guys!" another voice screamed. This militant went by the name of Stripes. "Who bagged Eclipso, huh? Who toasted Ra's Al Ghul? Guys like us, that's who! We saved lives, man!"

"We cannot act as judge and jury," the hologram kept going. "We adhere to a moral code based on the preservation of life..." 666 groaned some more as he jammed his robotic arm into the cement ground.

"Easy for him to say," he said. "Did he ever have to fight the Slaughter Brigade? 'Man of Tomorrow,' my ass. Try 'Man of the Nineteen-Fifties!' Times change... but he still expects everyone to live up to some cobwebbed code!" He began to lift his metal arm, forcing pieces of concrete to come loose. "He sticks us in here just because we don't kiss babies and salute the friggin' flag! I'm sick of this medieval thinking! His code's just as empty as this STUPID HOLOGRAM!"

Using the end of his metal arm, 666 launched a piece of concrete that smashed into the hologram projector. The disappearance of the giant hologram of Superman caused attention. Very few were of the good kind. And for the metahumans, it was no where near pleasurable.

"Sorry you feel that way." A few groaned and started to glare at 666 as everyone turned their attention to the speaker. "That must be why you opened fire in the middle of a human crowd," spoke Captain Comet. He hovered in place as he and Big Barda prepared for any outbreak to take place. "Why you thought it was acceptable to endanger an entire cable car full of unarmed citizens. I'm sure Von Bach would agree with you. We brought him in for killing opponents who had already surrendered."

Even a statue could feel the air electrify. The prisoners were packed too closely. Nerves were raw. Tempers flared. And none more apparent than that of the would-be dictator Von Bach. He began to scream his frustrations at Comet. Only his words were Yugoslavian. Conflicts escalated. In mere seconds, a gust of power wind smashed the unsuspecting Von Bach into the concrete structure behind. Another trade secret of Comet's powers.

"You have a lot to learn, Von Bach," the hero said as he turned and flew off. "Get to it." Neither he nor Barda paid any attention as they turned away from the prisoners beginning to bicker and physically fight amongst one another.

Yet unbeknownst to all, there was one prisoner who had a special eye. And the images the eye saw was transferred in real time into the projected view of two figures. One was Lex Luthor, grinning with a lit cigar in his mouth. The other was his smiling servant.

"Excellent..." Luthor chuckled.

* * *

Justice League

**Kingdom Come**

By Lord Akiyama

Based upon the story by Mark Waid and Alex Ross

Chapter Six: _Fear and Loathing_

* * *

"... so then I flew him up to about, oh here... and I said, 'Do you see that beautiful blue marble, Brainiac? That's my world. Return it. Now." Superman smiled as he and Diana sat on a ledge upon the highest tower of Emerald City. The oxygen masks they wore keeping them from suffocating despite their near immortal organs. Better safe than sorry.

"Did he hear you?" Diana asked with a knowing smile.

"Actually, not in airless space, no," he chuckled. "But believe me, he got the message. Norad was back online within five minutes." He looked about as small pieces of rock floated very slowly before them. The wonders of space.

"So did you destroy him?" she asked curiously, wanting to hear more of the story with a smile still upon her lips.

"Just short of," he replied. "Buried some of his circuitry on Saturn... some on Argo... and the rest inside a Pulitzer in Clark's apartment." The last part brought light laughter out of both of them.

"Oh, that's funny," she said. "You never told me that story before." She sighed as she turned her head to look upon the figure of her companion. "Gods... those were better days..."

"Easier, anyway," he added. There was a moment of silence between them. The smile on his face hadn't faded, trying to enjoy this 'date' his daughter asked him to give a shot. Gently, he took hold of a rock the size of two fingers and, with precise timing, flung it against a larger rocker. From there, the small rock bounced from one large into another, forming a zigzag line before returning to its normal speed and floating further into endless space.

"Diana..." he spoke, breaking the silence. "... Were you able to reconnect with your people? With your mother?" Isolating himself from the world for twenty years had left him out of touch with important news and happenings with those closest to him. He didn't even believe himself to know his daughter all that well since she left the Fortress of Solitude.

"Shortly after you went into seclusion," Diana replied with a sigh. "Though I had left without mother's say and she had stripped me of my crown, the Amazons looked upon my leaving Paradise Island as something positive. As though I were an their Ambassador to the outside world. Looking upon me to spread their message of peace and order. As the world continued to darken, there was some doubt as to how well I had done this job I was supposedly doing."

Diana grabbed a rock about the same size as the one Kal grabbed moments before. "My Amazon sisters... my own mother... came to suggest that even the mission I set out to achieve when I first left... had perhaps failed. They actually put me on trial." She tossed the rock, but it did not have the same impact as Superman's fling. Instead, it shattered one of the large rocks upon impact. She sighed heavily as this happened.

"I pled my case..." she continued, turning her head to see Kal gently take her lasso. "But in the end, they decreed that I had, indeed, not changed Man's world." She watched as he used the lasso to reform the large rock she had broken. "That it had changed me." She sighed once more as she lowered her head while Kal loosed the lasso from the reformed rock. "There may have been some justice in their decision."

"Do you believe that?" he asked with concern.

"The Amazons believe in peace through strength," she replied. "Too often, I relied on an olive branch and not a cestus..."

"I always admired you gentility," he said, hoping to provide comfort.

"It didn't get the job done," Diana said, turning her head toward him and taking a hand to grab her lasso. The two paused to see them looking at their hands pulling upon the lasso. They loosened the strength of their pull so as not to engage in a tug of war over it. They both sighed.

"You did your best," he tried to reason.

"Then why isn't the world better?" she asked. He could sense frustration growing in the tone of her voice.

"There are degrees..." he started to stay before she cut him off.

"How many degrees were you interested in hearing about when you retired?" she demanded. Kal could see the anger building up inside her. He was surprised at how calm he was at the moment. "You said it yourself once, Clar... Kal. We are warriors. We have an obligation to wage combat."

"Given who we are, Diana..." he started to respond. "Given the power we possess... we have a greater obligation to keep the peace." A moment of silence passed over them as they locked eyes upon one another before he released his hold upon her lasso. "Only the weak succumb to brutality."

Diana opened her mouth as she tried to respond, but something came out. They continued to look at each other until Kal sighed and pushed off, flying through the vastness of space. Diana watched, unsure how to properly feel.

* * *

It was quickly established within the Gulag that no one dared come within ten feet of Magog. Not even the guards. Many felt afraid that if they got too close, he would react violently and cause bodily harm. Others felt ashamed of seeing the man they once saw as the true superhuman paragon reduce himself to such a pathetic state. Some didn't care, but were not about to risk proving either one of the two statements by being within his reaching distance.

The light dimmed for the proposed night, Barda watched from ten feet away. Magog had barely moved from his position and state. Barely sitting in his chair, the left arm rested upon the left leg while the right hand covering the eyes of his lowered head as the elbow held it up on the right leg. Barda sighed, not quite sure how to exactly feel about this man. Those within the league looked upon this create as the man who ousted Superman and was thus responsible for bringing this chaos upon the planet. At the same time, though, there was a sense of pity for a man who seemed to be plagued by the ghosts of those who died from his actions. She turned to one side and slowly resumed patrol.

It was quickly established that no one dared come within ten feet of Magog. But they didn't know that the statement was false, especially at night. He tilted his head enough to look upon the figure of a woman kneeling on his left side. She went by the name of Tokyo Rose. An assassin of martial arts taken down along with her Japanese comrades at the hands of the Justice League. It took the efforts of Nightwing, Wonder Woman and a new member named Red Robin to stop her.

During the two weeks since the Gulag was completed, she braved many nights to look upon this man. As time had passed, so had their acceptance for one another. A small, gentle smile came over her face as she placed her right hand upon his left leg. Magog slowly tried to form a smile of his own as moments later he placed his left hand upon top of hers. She then brought her other hands to cup together upon his hand.

Magog sighed as he closed his eyes and returned to his sulking. Tokyo Rose return her smile and remained where she was. It was established that no one else would dare come within ten feet of Magog. Only Tokyo Rose.

* * *

They were the so-called super heroes, and they were burning the city to the ground. They were fighting amongst one another, claiming to be the true protector of the planet. They didn't give a damn about the little children in their way. Laser blasts ripped through their small bodies, crushed underneath the rubble of debris and uncaring feet that smashed upon them, those no yet dead where on their knees crying their eyes for their mother. The children were dying... and their hero, Captain Marvel, was no where to be found.

Billy Bastion couldn't move even if he wanted to. The shock and horror painted him as he watched the projection was overwhelming. His eyes were shot wide open, his jaw dropped in terror. It was completely taken aback by the hideous sight that was shown before him. He was able to find the strength to speak.

"Those..." he quietly whispered with a whimper. "Those things never happened."

"But they could have," the voice behind him said. Luthor grinned as he removed the cigar from his mouth. "And really, that's the point, isn't it? Superhumans can do anything they please. They can maim... they can kill... they've made the world a verrry ugly place. Fortunately, you don't have to take part in their world, do you?"

"No!" Billy cried. "NO!"

"That's ri-ight," Luthor sang, as he took a free hand to pick at the younger man's ear. "You'll stay right where I order you to stay. Our old friend Sivana saw to that, didn't he? Here. Let me get that." Luthor removed what appeared to be a tiny, dead maggot from Billy's ear. He watched with a chuckle as Billy began to wobble in a groggy state.

"Ingenious little bugger, Sivana was," Luthor continued as he tossed the dead organism into a liquid that disintegrated the evidence. "Do you suppose that when they coined the term 'mad scientist,' they were thinking of him?" He chuckled some more as he gently withdrew a fresh organism from a liquid bowl. "I bet they were. Well, rest in peace, Sivana. Science... marches on."

He placed the creature into Billy's opposite ear and watched with glee as it began to crawl inside the young man's head. "The worms crawl in..." Luthor began to sing with delight. "The worms crawl out..."

"Shu..." Billy managed to utter when he shot back into his original state of overwhelming fear and terror. "Sha... Shaz..."

"Oh, no, no," Luthor chuckled in a gentle tone. "There'll be no retreat. Not yet. I still have a very special job for you..." He chuckled some more as he got up and began to walk to the door, leaving Billy to prepare. Neither man noticed a lone bat hanging upside from within the room.

Luthor exited through the door and worked his way down the walkway to see a familiar face. "Batman!" he called with a smile. "There you are! Well? What do you think?"

"I think that you authorized triple shifts without telling me," Bruce replied in a gruff tone, keeping his attention upon the progress on the floor below. Luthor joined him as they watched workers continue at a non-stop pace constructing metallic armies of Batmen.

"Strength is in numbers," Luthor reasoned. "It took you a long time, but you finally learned that. Magnificent, aren't they? Between your design and my production the Justice league doesn't stand a prayer of survival. Soon, we will be able to crush them with an unyielding legion of steel soldiers..."

"I can feel your pulse throb from here, Luthor," Bruce responded, not changing the tone of his voice one bit. "Don't double-cross me. Our objective is world order... not world domination. Don't forget your agenda."

"Oh... I wouldn't dream of it," Luthor laughed as the two peeled away from the construction and headed down the pathway toward the door on the other side.

"Ridding the world of the League is a necessary evil," Bruce noted as Luthor opened the door for him. "Mankind was never meant to bow before a Kryptonian and his ilk."

"My thoughts exactly," Luthor responded with a smile as they entered the meeting room where the others in their group waited patiently in their seats. "Once Superman and his toadies are out of the way, the Mankind Liberation Front can seize power... and with your little robobats keeping the peace, return the reins of civilization to the humans." Bruce didn't say a word as the two separated to take their seats at the table. Luthor with the rest of his group, Bruce with his comrades Oliver and Dinah.

"Sounds like a plan," Oliver said through the cup of tea he sipped. "Then again, so does this: Can't we just drop a K-bomb on Big Blue's spit curl?"

"Sadly, Mr. Queen, Kryptonite no longer packs the punch it did in the good old days... as I learned the hard way," Luthor replied as he made himself comfortable in his leather chair. "Chalk it up to the solar radiation Superman's cells have been guzzling all these years. He's at the height of his invulnerability. Once war begins, Batman, can your players advance to the front lines if necessary?"

"We'll be in place, Luthor," Bruce replied. "Obviously, we haven't the raw might to match Superman's army... but we have the fire of youth on our side." Light brightened from behind him and those on Luthor's side of the table looked in awe at the legion of superhumans before them. "The sons and daughters of many of the Leaguers have come to lend their support," Bruce added with a grin.

"And they're prepared to fight tooth and nail with the generation that sired them?" Ibn asked curiously. As he spoke, Billy Bastion entered the room and stood with crossed arms behind his master.

"Aren't all young people?" Bruce replied, his eyes glancing over at Luthor's servant for a quick moment. "They're prepared to strike when I give the signal."

The meeting quickly came to adjourn as the factions began to mutter amongst themselves. The elder men mumbled how relieved, or unsure, they were of the forces that have been added to their fold. The young heroes gathered together discussing who their parents were and what they inherited.

Two gatherings caught Bruce's attention. He watched as Oliver and Dinah smiled as their daughter, the current holder of the title Black Canary, came up to them for a reunion of their own. The other gathering was that of two interesting bodies. Ibn Al Xu'ffasch and Nightstar. And their meeting wasn't just any "pleasure to meet you" type of meeting, and Bruce knew it with a grin. Many knew the latter to be the daughter of Nightwing and the late Starfire. Only a rare number knew Ibn was the son of the Bat.

Bruce and Selina gave one another a nod before he walked up to an exiting Luthor. "I assume your tactical strategy somehow involves the Gulag?" he asked the other.

"Why... why, yes..." Luthor replied, almost a little surprised.

"Details?" Bruce demanded.

Luthor raised a brow in further confusion. He then shrugged and reformed his grin. "Soon enough," he replied. "In fact, I'm awaiting word myself. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Luthor nodded as he slowly made his way out the door.

Bruce took a deep breath as he and Selina shared a quick locking of their eyes. Only they would know what they were saying to one another as Bruce turned and made his way toward a familiar body. The man appeared to be distancing himself from everyone else, as though he was trying to hide.

"I know what you're thinking," the figure said in a whisper. "I do!"

"I'm aware of that, old friend," Bruce whispered back. "But let's not do this telepathically. You won't stay focused." Bruce was able to catch the other man quickly before any one noticed the figure's hand move through a coffee cup with transparency. Bruce lifted the cup for the other to sip. "Talk to me. Just relax... and talk."

Few if any would recognize the man even if he wasn't trying to hide himself. That very same few knew that the outer appearance was nothing more than a disguise. The figure wasn't really human. What they didn't know was that this was the human disguise of one Martian Manhunter. In the twenty years of Superman's absence, J'onn desperately longed to understand the human psyche. In one terrible moment, he opened his mind to the world... and was forever shattered by its thoughts. He was once a proud founding member of the Justice League. Once a Martian champion. Now he was not much of anything. He became nothing more than everyman John Jones.

"J'onn..." Bruce whispered. "Can you verify?"

"I wuh-will attempt..." J'onn replied in silence. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate and focus. Moments later, he panicked. "Too much noise! Too much..."

"Shhh," Bruce whispered in a comforting tone. "Shhh. It's okay." J'onn stopped shaking and quickly regain self-control.

"What n-now?" the Martian asked. "I want to stay, I want to... muh-matter, I..." J'onn paused and slowly turned to face his comrade. "Oh. You... you don't think I'll h-help..."

"J'onn, you fought the good fight longer than any of us," Bruce replied with a gentle smile, placing his hands upon J'onn's shoulders. "You've done all that's ever been asked of you... and today was no exception. You've paid your dues, old friend. Go home and rest. Dream of red sands and silent stars."

J'onn slowly nodded as they both turned away. He made his way to a wall and came to a full stop, glancing over his shoulder to see all that was before him. Young bodies. Weakened warriors. Twenty years had changed so much. A look of determination painted his face as he put his hat on. He could still be of help. He could still do something. And he knew how. He turned back to the wall, phased through it and disappeared.

Captain Marvel milled about, his eerie grin carving a swath through Batman's ranks. He came upon the Queen family and stopped before the daughter. "May I...?" he asked. Almost as quickly as he spoke, all that were around came to a hushed silence and turned their attention to him.

"Oh!" Black Canary cried is sudden shock. "I mean... sure. Help... help yourself..." She watched along with her stunned parents as Marvel removed an arrow of her arrows from her back.

No one breathed in his presence. What is he thinking, they wondered. What will he do next? To them, he was a shark trawling for prawn. Many have him called the world's mightiest mortal. No doubt. The intimidation his mere presence exuded was uncanny. Clearly, these heroes regarded him with a growing unease accorded only one other.

Marvel examined the arrow with delicate care before looking back at the near frightened daughter of Oliver and Dinah Queen. He expressed his thanks as he handed her the arrow back. She shook with reluctance before slowly removing the arrow from his hands. His smile was wide as ever, he turned and walked away. Moments later, mother and daughter clutched one another in sheer shock with father holding them both just as tight.

It seemed that one moment caused everything to pause in silence. Everything... except the innocent, romantic fling of two young people that captured the attention... and grin... of the Batman.

"If only Dick knew..." he quietly muttered to himself.

* * *

_Fifty days after the return of Superman..._

"Germany's all clear," Superman reviewed as his eyes continued to gaze upon the view of the earth.

"Check," Supergirl said from behind, marking it down on the pad she held.

"Austria looks clear..." he said. "... and Italy."

"Check," she responded. "Metahuman activity has been abolished in Europe. Moving on to Africa...?"

Attention began to focus when he heard the murmuring of whispers from behind. One didn't need a super sense of hearing to know that some in the League were starting to express their doubts. It did, however, come in handy if one wanted to know what was specifically being said.

"... dropped a building on you?"

"Put Power Woman and me both in body casts." He recognized that particular voice as that of one Nightwing. "Listen... I'm with you. I was all for the Gulag... but throwing Von Bach into that cauldron is like poking a hydrogen balloon with a match. Superman's prison is pressure cooker enough as it is. He thinks he can get everyone to behave like they did when times were brighter... but even he can't turn back the clock."

"So tell him."

"Me? Roy, you tell him! Look at him! Can't a man with telescopic vision see the world around him?"

"Shhh! He can hear you!"

Superman didn't so much as sigh as he kept his gaze upon the world. They had a point. It seemed like the only one who would react differently would be Diana, but he wasn't sure that would be the case. Instead, he continued with what he did until it was apparent that he needed to change. Let them talk. Maybe in the long run they would end up being wrong.

"HOLY GOD!"

Everyone turned their attention to a shocked Red Robin as he peeled himself from the monitor screen he was looking upon. "Word just came in from the Gulag! There's a riot going on! The prisoners have gone berserk!"

Silent shock came over everyone in the room. Many jaws dropped, many eyes shot open, but no other body part moved. No other sound was made. The same silent feeling of fear befell them. A few actually glanced over to see Avia's reaction. Her parents were running the facility and they were losing control. Superman was the first to break the silence after what felt like hours.

"Then here's what we..." He was quickly cut off before he could even utter the next word.

"FLASH! GREEN LANTERN! POWER WOMAN! To the Gulag. Now." He turned to see Diana barking orders as Flash and Power Woman obeyed. "Take control..."

"Through peaceful means..." he said, trying to regain order only to be cut off by Diana once again.

"... by whatever means. I want a status report as soon as possible. Ray... Phoebus... be ready to follow if called... WHERE THE HELL IS LANTERN?" Superman watched as the others began to run about in a near state of panic as Diana continued to bark orders. What the hell happened?

"John's on leave of absence," he told Diana.

"Then we're gonna have to cut it short!" she barked. She immediately activated a communications channel with the Green Lantern. "John, there is an emergency at the Gulag. Get your ass there, NOW!" She shut off the channel before any response could be made from the other line. It was then that Superman pulled for her attention. And he didn't look too pleased about what was doing.

"Why did you undermine my authority?" he demanded.

"Why did I...?" Diana said with a raised brow. She quickly changed her tone and repainted her expression with that of frustration. "I saw a crisis. I reacted in a confident and unqualified manner. The others need to see that sort of authority from someone." They locked eyes and said nothing for a silent moment. "Pull yourself together. We're overdue for a meeting with the UN." She turned and marched toward the doorway. "They can't help but know about the Gulag by now." Superman took a deep breath, controlling his temper, and caught up with her.

"Then I guarantee they're wondering when we started making up our own laws," he told her. "Let's go. We have to convince them that we're the good guys."

* * *

Shayera looked upon the standing figure of her lover outside their home, holding he battle armor before him. She could see his body move from the heavy breathing he was making. She sighed and slowly walked up to him. She looked at his face, painted with uncertainty and frustration. She gently placed a hand upon his cheek, causing him to slowly turn to face her. They locked eyes and she could see the fear within him.

"I don't want to leave," he said.

"I know," she said.

"I don't want to leave," he repeated. "I just found you again. I lived up to my promise... And I'm a father now. I don't want to leave them having only met them."

"I know," she repeated.

John took a deep breath and fought back a tear that was forming in his eye. "Tell me what to do, Shayera," he said. "Tell me what to do and I'll do it. If you want me to stay, I'll stay. If you want me to go, I'll go. Guide me, my love."

Shayera took a deep breath as she gently stroked her thumb upon the surface of his cheek. "You do what you have to do, my love," she said. "That is the only way I can guide you."

John closed his eyes as he took those words to heart. Moments later, after thinking over the decision to make, he leaned in gently to kiss her. He prayed it wouldn't be their last. He pulled back and slowly put on his battle gear. He took a deep breath and turned to face his children. Sacred and confused, they did not know how to react. John walked over and they embraced, all three fighting back the tears that forced through their closed eyes. After releasing, John took another deep breath and looked upon his family once more. He turned and then he left.

Mother and children did not move an inch as the time passed. They were taking in all that was happening. Moments later, Shayera lowered her head and turned toward her children. She opened her eyes and looked at them, taking a long deep breath. She tried to put on her best gentle smile.

"Moments from now, you two will be making a decision," she said. Jenny and Rex quickly turned to one another, unsure what their mother meant. They turned back to face her as she continued. "It is a decision that I cannot make for you, nor can I guide you to make. It will be the most important decision of your lives. But know that regardless of the decision, regardless of its consequences... know that I will love you both and support your decision." She paused and began to walk back into the cavern.

"I will support it because it was your decision to make, for good or ill..."

* * *

_to be continued..._


	8. Chapter Seven: Countdown to Extinction

Author's Note:

The following story is based on the DC Comics Elseworlds series of the same name by Mark Waid and Alex Ross. It is not a direct adaptation, but rather an inspired tale that also satisfies the circumstances of the animated universe. Additionally, the story takes place following the episode "Starcrossed" and must, unfortunately, ignore all episodes that follow. Though don't be surprised if references are made. As usual, the characters and stories are the sole property of DC Comics and AOL Time Warner. They are not in any way used for profit, but rather for the sake of fun and personal pleasure. So please don't sue.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Fifty days after the return of Superman..._

"... flattered that the might Justice League has finally deemed the human race worthy of conversation," Secretary-General Wyrmwood spoke with a nod. Like his fellow delegates, his body spoke discomfort by their presence.

"There's no need for sarcasm, Secretary-General," Wonder Woman responded as calmly as possible.

"Forgive me," Wyrmwood said, though even he himself knew he didn't mean it. "We're simply no longer accustomed to being advised or consulted. Imagine our surprise, for instance, to learn that the center of the US now harbors a metahuman prison. You insist that... hard as this is to believe... it poses no prevailing danger. That those incarcerated are fully docile and eager to acclimate. Is that true, Superman?"

The attention was now set on Superman. Diana turned with concern to see what he would say. Superman sighed. "Not entirely," he replied, not caring about the quiet moans amongst the delegates. "The Gulag is a work in progress. The League must find a way to guide those who insist upon working against the common good. I admit to some danger... but I chose to put the renegades together where we can monitor them and teach them."

"Inside a giant powder keg," Wyrmwood responded, taking his glasses off. The gesture was taken as frustration and disbelief. Who would blame him? "Superman, the confidence and hope your reemergence engendered is fast eroding. Global economy is still catastrophic... world trauma, staggering. We will not risk another Kansas. I can promise you that." The other delegates nodded with approval at the words of their Secretary-General.

"Meaning...?" Superman asked curiously.

"Meaning that we must begin to decide some things for ourselves," Wyrmwood replied. "Good day."

A moment passed before Superman and Wonder Woman released their glares upon the delegates and took to the skies. Unbeknownst to all, including the heroes themselves, an invisible presence had overheard every word. And J'onn took a sigh as he shook his head.

"Stop looking so stunned," Diana said as the two flew further upward. "Do you honestly believe they'll sit back and let us solve the problem at our leisure? They're scared... and their fears may soon trump our solutions. We have to act." Superman glanced over, hoping to give her a look of disbelief that would tell her to speak no further of the situation. It didn't work. "Kal, whether you like it or not, you're a world leader... and the League is getting tired of waiting for you to adjust to that role. As far as I'm concerned, if the situation with the Gulag prisoners gets one micron worse...

"... The League will be forced to take a final, decisive action..."

* * *

Justice League

**Kingdom Come**

By Lord Akiyama

Based upon the story by Mark Waid and Alex Ross

Chapter Seven: _Countdown to Extinction_

* * *

"Good news!" Luthor cheered as he entered the meeting room where all the others waited. "The moment has come to begin our final strike! The Gulag is in turmoil! The inmates are... dare I say it? ... REVOLTING! Superman's prison has become a cauldron of hate and chaos! That's our cue to deploy or steel legion..."

Many of the figures, young and old, began to murmur to one another about the news they had just heard. In all honesty, they didn't know whether this really was a good thing or that in reality it was the most terrible news of all. Many of the younger heroes, whose parents were part of the League, seemed to think so. They watched Luthor rubbed his hands together in excitement and turn his attention to his servant.

"... But not before someone tips that scalding cauldron right onto the Justice League!" Luthor declared. "Someone I've been saving for just such a task!" Some of the original humans who were a part of this group had no idea what Luthor was talking about. But like Batman, everyone else knew what this meant.

The thirty-year-old Billy Batson raised his brows in confusion. "Me?" he asked his master. "But... but all our talks..."

"It's as I've always said," Luthor said in a lower voice, placing a hand upon his servant's shoulder. "The superhumans are evil. You can't argue with that."

"But..." Billy tried to protest.

"Only you can ensure their destruction," Luthor added. "I'm ordering you to demolish the Gulag so that its prisoners roam free. Free... and angry... and easily eradicated in a war that no one can win... save us." Most of the others in the room watched with great confusion as to what was happening before them. Bruce slowly got to his feet, watching this carefully.

"No... I..." Billy continued to protest.

"Do it..." Luthor said with a rather sinister grin, placing his hand near the servant's ear. "And worry no more about losing control. You won't. I've seen to that. Go ahead. Tumble down the Walls of Jericho." Everyone watched, some actually began to tremble, as Billy himself was riddled with confusion. "I insist."

The punch was hard and strong. Luthor watched in surprise and with a bit of horror as blood flew out of Batson's mouth before hitting ground. The attacker, Bruce Wayne, placed his foot upon the servant's throat to keep him from uttering a single word. "Shuh... Ssh..." Billy coughed, but the strength upon his neck was too much.

"Hello, Billy," Bruce said, his glare upon the panicking servant.

"He... he's not...?" Oliver cried in confusion. "You're kidding me! All this time, we've been in mortal fear of Billy Batson? NOT CAPTAIN MARVEL?" The younger heroes were just as surprised. The old villains were just completely dumbfounded as to what was happening.

"I'd suspected it for a while..." Bruce replied to Oliver. "And J'onn's telepathic probe confirmed it. It seems Marvel's dual identities are in quite a bit of mental conflict. All these years... as Batson grew to manhood, Luthor kept him in check by turning him into a stew of schizophrenic psychoses."

"B-but... our goals..." Luthor muttered in utter shock.

"My only goal in allying with you was to learn your connection to Captain Marvel," Bruce replied, looking up at the villain and pointing his finger at him. "In this entire global conflict, he was the wild card... and I hate wild cards."

"You... you double-crossed me!" Luthor screamed. The old villains began to panic, realizing that this was indeed turning into a terrible day for them. Concentration on their personal welfare, they didn't bother to notice Selina smiling from her seat and Ibn being assured by Nightstar that he won't be harmed.

"I learned from you," Bruce replied to Luthor.

"I assume you've given the signal, my love?" Selina said, slowly rising to her feet. The elder villains turned in shock to hear Selina say this. They hadn't just been double-crossed by Batman. They were double-crossed by one of their own!

"Absolutely," Bruce said, glancing over at Selina and widening his grin. He turned his sights back on the fallen Bill Batson, digging into his inside coat pocket and removing what appeared to be a modified gun. "Strike."

In the blink of an eye, the young heroes attacked. Luthor watched in horror as Savage was tackled from his seat and onto the floor. Strange screamed in horror as he was locked in his chair. Hamilton pleaded not to be harmed as he curled in his chair, clutching his heart. The Queen family launched their arrows to keep Eding from both escaping and to attempt to counter attack. Nightstar assured the others that she had Ibn under control and they reluctant took her word.

Only Waller was able to slip away, socking the nearest hero who attempted to hold her down. She made a run for the door was a gust of wind blew about her. She stood still as it appeared something was moving about in a vortex motion around her. Seconds later, a teenage girl appeared with arms crossed, a smile of grace, and a very familiar red bolt upon her yellow costume.

"Afternoon, ma'am," the teen said. "They call me Kid Flash. And I can assure you that you couldn't land a finger on me even if I let you." Waller growled at the young woman's arrogance and reared back for a punch. She suddenly realized that she was falling back. Upon landing on the ground, she looked to see that she had been tied up. She looked up with great anger as the smiling teen.

"Selina!" Bruce yelled. Selina looked up just in time to see Luthor successfully escaping the room. "Follow Luthor!" Her lover didn't have to tell her twice as she nodded and bolted for the door. "Don't let him get..." She didn't turn to see Billy taking advantage of Bruce's preoccupation and release himself from the elder's grip.

Selina may be faster than Luthor, but the villain had a head start and they were in a room with surroundings she was unfamiliar with. Luthor was going to make a great escape. But a smile came over her face. "I may not be as fast and as agile I used to be, Lex my dear," she called as she came to a stop. "But when you're the life partner of a man like Bruce Wayne... well, let's just say that while you can't teach an old dogs new tricks... a cat certainly can..." She pulled out a device in her hands and pressed a button.

Luthor, breathing heavily as he raced down the corridor, turned just in time to see lights shine about him. He came to a full stop and realized in sheer horror that he was surrounded. By the very robobats he helped produce. "What the...?" he muttered. "No!" The armies began to close in, blocking any and all paths of escape. "NOOOOOO..."

"Billy, stop!" Bruce called as he slowly followed the panicking Billy Batson into a different corridor. "You don't have to run anymore! I figured out what Luthor did to you!" He watched as Billy turned a corner and came to a stop, slamming himself up against the wall and breathing heavily. "He found out about you, just I did. I listened to those radio reports you made and did the math. He watched in hiding as he discovered that a special ten-year-old boy had the power to become a being more powerful than even Superman!"

Bruce slowed his pacing as he edge closer to Billy, retaining his grip on the gun in case there was something he overlooked that would be placed against him. "He beat us to the punch," he continued. "He found you first. Took you under his wing. Told you the same thing world started telling you after the Thanagarian Invasion... that super-heroes were monsters. Terrible, repulsive beasts.

"And he never ever let you forget... that you had one hiding deep down inside you. Don't think like that, Billy! He's twisted your brain around that insanity! The worms... they're engineered to secrete certain chemicals!" He got too close and watched as Billy started to run again, looking over his shoulder to watch The Dark Knight follow. "Billy or Marvel... either one... they eat away at your mind! They're driving you mad, Billy! Don't let that happen! The world depends on it! You can fight..."

Bruce suddenly realized that Billy was not going to see that he was about to run into something. "Billy, LOOK OUT!" It was too late. Billy slammed head on into a large glass tube and fell to the floor. Bruce came to a stop just a couple feet away from the fallen Billy. He quickly cursed quietly as he realized that the younger man was now covered from head to toe with those worms. And he was panicking upon the sight.

"Billy, no!" Bruce said as calmly as he could. "Stay calm! I can help! Stay calm!"

Billy turned his body in horror upon seeing the sight of those worms. The worms the elder man said were eating away at his mind. "Aaaaaa..." he screamed. "Sha... SHAZAM!"

Bruce barely had time to jump out of the way as an explosion sounded. He rolled a bit afterward, coughing from the dust. He looked up from his seated position to see a hole in the wall, leading to the outside. "Dammit..." he cursed. He slowly got to his feet as his entourage began to appear. As much as he wanted to grin at the sight of Nightstar clutching at his son's arm, what had just happened clouded his attention.

"Batman!" Dinah Lance cried. "Are you all right?"

"For the moment," Bruce grunted, making sure he could still feel his back. He sighed as he turned to the others. "What about Luthor and his people? Are they accounted for?"

"In custody, every one," Dinah replied. "What about Marvel?"

"No longer a wild card... unfortunately," Bruce sighed. "He's still in Luthor's thrall, God help us. Get in touch with Fate and tell him that I need to get to the cave now. Tell Selina to take Ibn and deal with the Mankind Liberation Front. Everyone else, you're all on stand-by. If all doesn't go well... you'll be joining your parents in war."

* * *

"In about five minutes, you're gonna start wishing you didn't come, John," Wally said as he, Kara and Scott watched John arrive. "The riot has been getting worse with each passing minute."

"I already wished I didn't come, hot shot," John sighed. "But I'm here and that's what matters now. We're in this together for good or ill, pal." The two old friends shared a small smile before returning to business. John sighed once again as he turned to the monitors. "Alright gang, what's the plan?"

"It's getting close to the point that we're gonna have to get in there, John," Kara replied. "Barda and Comet stopped trying to calm them down and are now preparing themselves for an all-out attack. And it doesn't take a psychic to tell that they will attack at any minute."

"Hold it guys," Scott said, pointing the attention of the others to a specific monitor. They watched as a mob began to slowly take one step after another toward Barda and Comet. Everyone on the screen was armed. Scott leaned a little closer, helplessly waiting to see what will become of his wife in moments.

Suddenly, the mob came to a complete stop. It only increased the intensity level. Sweat began to run down Scott's face at a rapid pace. He watched as his wife stood her ground, screaming out at the mob to disperse. Then came a moment of silence. Without warning, fires were shot at Barda and Comet. Battle had been engaged.

"We move, NOW!" John screamed as he, Wally and Kara exited the control room and made their way into the Gulag. Scott hesitated at first, but then removed himself from his chair and ran out in the hopes of doing what he could to aid.

Wally was the first on the ground as he sped through the arena, landing punches on practically anything that moved. Metahuman after metahuman felt the inhuman force of his punches as he zipped about. It took an energy projectile to knock the scarlet speedster to the ground, but he was not out. He quickly got to his feet, shook off the affects, and started running again. The question that ran though his mind was how long he could keep this up before he was down for the count and could not get up in time.

Kara charged at full speed into the nearest gathering of the metahumans. The sheer force combined with her outer-world strength nearly knocked down the entirety of those that huddled together. She landed on her feet and began to show these creatures why her name was Power Woman. Each punch caused on to slam into two others. But it wasn't long before the metahumans began to fight back with just as much force. She felt every attack that landed successfully upon her, but quickly countered with punches of her own. She knew it was only a matter of time before she felt fatigue, though she could only hope she wasn't overwhelmed by then.

John did his best to keep from landing on the ground as he generated his emerald blade and fired upon the masses. He concentrated his efforts on any of the metahumans that were flyers, but he knew not all of them would be airborne just for his benefit. A power and strength of each energy blast he fired caused many of those he fought to stay grounded. But even he was vulnerable to attack, as he was smashed hard by incoming fire from both the ground and from the air. It was risky to fight just the flyers, but he had faith Wally and Kara would watch his back.

Captain Comet did his best as he fought off the hordes of metahumans that surrounded him. He knew he couldn't keep this up forever, but he did so regardless. He then caught from the corner of his eye his comrade, Big Barda, in a terrible position. The mob that surrounded her was getting more ruthless and growing in numbers. Barda was looked upon as the high chief of the security forces and there was no question that if any one was as big of a target concerning the heroes within, she was the biggest.

"Barda!" he cried when he noticed Von Bach approach for a fatal strike. Using his powers, a gust of wind pushed Barda off the ground and out of the clutches of the mob. More importantly, saving her from death.

Barda landed hard against the ground. She looked about and noticed not a whole lot of metahumans surrounded her as she saw the familiar figure of her husband run toward her. She was confused for a moment before looking up to see Comet yards away looking straight at her. She got the message. He saved her life.

But then, she saw Comet's face painted in vast terror as several hands grabbed hold of him. She watched as he struggled to free himself, only to be pulled into a massive gathering of metahumans that began to grow with passing seconds. She then watched in terror as Von Bach scream a battle cry and leap into the mix.

"COMET!" she cried.

John, Wally, Kara and Scott turned to see what Barda was watching. They watched in horror as Comet screamed as he began to sink into the huddle masses. Soon, they saw nothing more than his arm reaching hopelessly and desperately into the air in an attempt to escape. Seconds later, the arm sank into the see of metahumans and all that remained of Captain Comet was his dying scream as it echoed throughout the Gulag.

* * *

He entered the room to see Diana outfit herself differently. Gone was the recognizable mixture of red, blue and gold. What she wore now was barely anything other than gold. He sighed and watched with great concern as she put forth the finishing touches in putting on the battle armor.

"Yet another side of you I'm not comfortable with," he said.

"Get used to this one," Diana said. "A soldier unprepared has no business calling herself a soldier."

"More Amazonian 'wisdom,'" he sighed, picking up the sword that rested upon her bed and gently ran his thumb to feel the sharpness. "Isn't it possible that we've already won the big fight? Once the rioters are calmed, we can instill... Ow!" Diana looked over to see a tiny drop of blood run down the blade.

"You always were a bit vulnerable to magic," she noted. "Be careful. The sword was a gift from Hephaestus. It can carve the electrons off an atom." He took the sword from his hands while he examined his cut.

"And you expect to use it?" he asked.

"I expect to be a soldier," Diana said, looking up to him as she wiped the blade with her American inspired cape.

Superman sighed, looking up back to her. "I will not sanction lethal force against the rioters," he said with concern as they walked out of her room and into the meeting hall together. "I'm uneasy with the blade."

"Not all of us have heat vision," she noted. They ignored the looks they were getting from the others.

"There are lines we do not cross!" Superman snapped, quickly having lost his temper. "We have rules!"

"And the prisoners don't!" Diana barked back. "That's why they're prisoners! And if they don't remain prisoners, your big, blue marble teeters on the brink! You made the decision to incarcerate them for the good of mankind, remember?"

"And maybe that was my mistake," he replied. "Maybe I should have let the humans decide how to..." He was cut off at the sound of radioed panic echoing throughout the meeting hall.

"... hear me? Send help!" Everyone listened as the cough began to sound clearly with each passing second. "Goddammit, who ever is there listen to me?"

"John?" Superman muttered. Moments later, a video image of Green Lantern appeared. He was bruised and not in the best of conditions. Those in the meeting hall gasped in horror.

"We're... we're in trouble!" John cried. "The fight at the Gulag goes worse than we expected! The prisoners have already begun to breach the walls! They can't hold much longer... nor can we!" They watched as the video image shifted from Lantern's face to the interiors of the Gulag, where chaos rained. "They've already... they've killed Captain Comet..." The signal was lost.

"NO!" Diana screamed as she slammed her fist upon the table, the impact shattering it in half. She began seething with rage while many of the others began to panic. Soon, everyone turned to Superman.

"Comet... gone..." he quietly muttered, his head lowered in disbelief. "Just like that... How could they...?"

"So..." Diana demanded. "Your world's finally turned completely topsy-turvy. How do we handle this?" He looked up to see every soul in the room looking directly at him. They expected him to act and act quickly. Time was running out.

"I..." he began. And then, he lowered his head again. "... I don't know." To say that they were shocked to hear that response from Superman was an understatement.

"Then I do," Diana cried. "We're going to confront the prisoners and give them an ultimatum. They must surrender." He didn't need super senses the know that the others began to share the same feeling as Diana, though many was out fear.

"And if they refuse?" he asked, turning to face Diana.

"Then it's war," she said with cold determination painted across her face.

"But you can't have a war without people dying," he decreed.

Empty silence fell upon the room as Diana and Kal locked eyes. The others watched with great anticipation as to what would happen next. No two people had the same idea as to what exactly the two were feeling. And then, they watched with a mixture of shock and sorrow as Diana stepped up to him. Her lips brushed his with the sound of marble scraping steel. It was a kiss completely devoid of passion. It was a final farewell.

Superman watched as Diana commanded the others to follow. Though some reluctantly, which included his daughter, they followed. He had a super sense of hearing, but in this moment he didn't even hear a pin dropped. He watched as the bodies disappeared one by one. Moments later, he was all alone. He stood there, thinking about whether or not he should actually move. Another moment passed before he decided.

At top speed, he crashed through the nearest wall that led to the outside, smashing a satellite along the way, and punching through the ground. Moments later, he ripped through the center of the world and out on the other side. He emerged inside the confines of the all too familiar cave. Bruce looked over his shoulder for a moment before returning to his work.

"I need you help," Superman demanded as he marched toward the elder.

"We've been through this already..." Bruce snorted.

"SHUT UP!" Superman screamed, swinging the screwdriver out of Bruce's hand. This completely caught his attention and surprise. He had never seen this kind of anger from Clark. "I don't have time for you holier-than-thou cracks! You're not above all this... not now, not with the stakes this high! We're racing the end of the world, Bruce! I've got a half-second lead, but by all the stars in heaven... that's not nearly enough!"

Bruce waited until the echoes stopped ringing off the walls and out of his ears. "The Gulag's ready to blow," he said.

"Yes!" Clark replied, retaining his anger. "Even as we speak, Wonder Woman and the League stand outside its walls... ready to bring them down around everyone inside!" It was Bruce's turn to put forth anger.

"You mean to tell me you never imagined it might come to this?" he barked. "Did you ever consider that a war might be for the best? That perhaps humanity's only chance is for the superhumans to swallow each other?"

"Don't give me that!" Clark yelled. Moments passed as he calmed his temper. "The deliberate taking of human... even super-human... life goes against every belief I have... and you have. That's the one thing we've always had in common. It's what made us what we are." He paused to take a deep breath. "And that, before you make the suggestion, is what separates us from being like the goddamn Justice Lords!"

He watched as Bruce took in those words for a moment, to let them sink in, and lower his head. For one of few, if ever, rare times in their lives, Clark was right. "More than anyone in the world, when you scratch everything else away from Batman, you're left with someone who doesn't want to see anybody die," Clark continued, almost in a pleading tone as he clutched the arms of the other. "We can still intercede. Gather your forces. Together, we can be the world's finest team. Tell me you'll help me."

Bruce took a deep breath as he looked into the eyes of Superman. It was probably for the best that they were the only two around. He wouldn't know how he felt if others saw Clark successfully convince Bruce to help him. "I will tell you this one thing," he said as he turned back to his work. "There's a player you haven't counted on. Captain Marvel."

"Marvel...?" Superman repeated in a quiet tone. It was surprise and maybe a little bit of fear. He remembered decades ago the sight of the incredible being who impressed him with unimaginable feats that even he couldn't do.

"He's been brainwashed... severely," Bruce nodded. "Once, there was a good kid inside him, but he's been drive out... and I don't know how you'd ever find him again. Marvel's headed for the Gulag, Clark. He's going to break it wide open onto the Justice League." He sighed as he thought about what to say next. "What do you expect me to do against..." He turned to face the other, only he wasn't there.

Bruce stared at where Superman once stood for a moment before a grin came over his face and slowly returned to his work. "So that's what it feels like..." he chuckled.

* * *

"ATTENTION! THIS WILL BE YOUR ONLY WARNING!" Wonder Woman's cry was as high pitched as could be as she gathered with the rest of the Justice League outside the Gulag. "ABANDON YOUR ACTIVITIES AND SURRENDER... OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!"

As determined as Wonder Woman was, she failed the see those who were not as sure as she was about being there. Many stood there wondering why they were there. Why they have arrived to their most certain doom? They took as many deep breaths as they could, but they could not shake the overwhelming fear they felt about what awaited behind the walls of this oversized metahuman prison.

A crash of lighting in the distance caught their attention. They were not quite sure if this was nothing more than just a natural occurrence, or there was something more. The rain began to fall and they knew that regardless of whether the lighting was coincidental or intentional, it was about to play a part in this game of chaos and destruction. With widened eyes, Diana watched as a spectacular lightning bolt crashed upon the Gulag, breaking it wide open.

Even from where he was, Superman could hear the destruction that took place in Kansas. Determined, he increased the speed of his flight. He charged head on, hoping that he would be able to make it in time to stop the madness that was bound to erupt. Ragnarok was unfolding at last. He could almost see the enraged metahumans escape from their confines and the determined Justice League awaiting to confront them head on.

He was milliseconds away from crashing into the very walls of the Gulag when he was suddenly struck by a speed force. It was stronger, faster and much more violent than his. He barely had time to scream as his momentum was shifted and he slammed hard against the ground. The desperate hopes of the one man who might yet stop this madness turned to ash and cinders... by a single bolt of lightning.

Superman shook himself and looked up to see the standing and imposing figure of his attacker. The red costume with a shining gold lighting bolt bearing upon his chest. The silver cape wove in the wind as he saw the absolute look of terror itself. A smile he had not seen in over twenty years. Towering over him was Captain Marvel.

Armageddon had arrived...

* * *

_to be continued..._


	9. Chapter Eight: The Asphodel Fields

Author's Note:

The following story is based on the DC Comics Elseworlds series of the same name by Mark Waid and Alex Ross. It is not a direct adaptation, but rather an inspired tale that also satisfies the circumstances of the animated universe. Additionally, the story takes place following the episode "Starcrossed" and must, unfortunately, ignore all episodes that follow. Though don't be surprised if references are made. As usual, the characters and stories are the sole property of DC Comics and AOL Time Warner. They are not in any way used for profit, but rather for the sake of fun and personal pleasure. So please don't sue.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Fifty days after the return of Superman..._

She watched him with a mixture of confusion and concern. She did not know how to properly react to this kind of behavior. All it took was one step and he was no longer a prisoner of the Gulag. But Magog did not see it that way. He looked at Tokyo Rose, his face painted with haunted sorrow. She was still confused, trying to get him to hurry so that they too would join in the battle to defeat those who had imprisoned them. Quite suddenly, realization overcame her.

If Magog took another step forward, he was not stepping out into freedom. He was entering the realm in which he himself was responsible for. The very ground with which this prison was built upon was all that remained of Kansas. Where millions died because of his ruthless and aggressive methods as a would-be hero. Tokyo Rose looked closely at the ground she stood on and felt guilty. Quite gently, Magog lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Look around you," he said. "Look at all that surrounds us and tell me what you see."

She nodded and turned her head to look at the action behind her. "I see..." she began with the best knowledge she had in speaking English. "I see... fighting, Magog-san. I see... I see..." Another sense of realization overcame her. Slowly, she turned her head to face him with understanding. "I don't see fighting, Magog-san..."

"That's right," he nodded. "What you see is not fighting. Not conflict. Not war. Not even chaos. What you see is suffering. The elders suffering for the time they had lost. The youngsters suffering for the lack of freedom they felt. And they are battling upon the grounds that has suffered.

"I was a fool to believe that what I was doing would end the suffering upon the world. And I was a greater fool to believe that we who were stronger and more powerful than the common man could shape the world into peace. My foolishness has caused nothing more than even greater suffering. I ousted Superman so that I could be the greatest champion of Earth. And it will be my selfishness that will doom this world."

Magog sighed as he found himself a place to sit, regardless of whether or not it was upon the Kansas grounds. Tokyo Rose looked upon him and then out at the waging battle of super beings. Slowly she turned back to him and slowly walked over. She sat herself next to him and they gave one another a light smile. They sighed once more before looking upon the madness before them. The suffering that was being unleashed.

There were voices... and thunderings, and lightnings... and an earthquake. This was a nightmare... no more.

Superman came too late. War had begun. For the first time, he felt terror beyond imagination. His face was a mask of confusion. He could not comprehend how things came to this. "Dammit, Marvel!" he cried as they wrestled for strength. "Snap OUT of it! You can't DO this! Too much is happening too fast! We have to work togeth..." The punch launched him yards away. The impact of the fist connecting against his face was beyond recognition. A pain unlike any other.

Once upon a time, Captain Marvel was looked upon to become one of his mightiest allies. Now, whatever wisdom he once possessed had been dulled by Luthor's brainwashing, making the Captain a soldier of chaos... the one warrior who could counter Superman's every move... and prevent him from containing the battle.

Superman believed himself to be the only force on Earth powerful enough to end the superhuman war.

He was wrong...

* * *

Justice League

**Kingdom Come**

By Lord Akiyama

Based upon the story by Mark Waid and Alex Ross

Chapter Eight: _The Asphodel Fields_

* * *

"... multi-megaton nuclear explosives held in reserve for just this moment," Secretary-General Wyrmwood announced before the endless number of world leaders that had gathered before him. The giant-screen monitors flashed the images of the schematics that supported his claim. "Take a good look at mankind's last hope.

"Capable of vaporizing a country. Sheathed in a force field unbreachable by all catalogued metahuman powers. Deployment system... virtually undetectable. All our projections estimate that one will do the job. As Secretary-General of this new United Nations... I am empowered to sanction the use of three." The American delegates gasped in sheer horror and began to scream their pleas.

"Three? Unacceptable!"

"... surely kill civilians, too..."

"... risk of inflaming..."

"... insist on some other way of..."

"Listen to me and understand!" Wyrmwood decreed, bringing the American delegates to silence. "There is nothing rational about dispatching tactical nukes into the heart of my own country... but these are not rational times! We are at the flashpoint of existence! My God... you can hear the battle even here! At any moment, it threatens to spread forth and engulf the world! What then? WHAT THEN?"

Silence overcame the room. They found reason and understanding in his words. And they believed every single one of them. Wyrmwood sighed heavily as a pained look masked his face. "The only way to ensure that future generations remember this as humanity's final option... is to ensure that there will be future generations after today," he added. He looked upon the face of a polite and they traded salutes. "Let us strike while we still can. Godspeed."

There were no applauds, there were no cheers. There wasn't even a single sound escaping their bodies as everyone watched the pilot turn and walk off to carry destiny on a pair of wings. If there was anything else said before the delegates, it was all a blur as Wyrmwood quietly entered his office and left the door open. He slowly walked over to the window and peered through the blinds to watch three jetfighters take to the skies.

He stepped back and glanced over at a framed picture of him and his family. They were smiling beneath the shining sunlight. He sighed as he fell into his chair. He removed his glasses, slightly bent his head down and pinched the part of skin between both eyelids. My God have mercy on his soul for what he was about to commit.

J'onn watched in his invisible state and sighed. There wasn't a thing even he could do as he watched the sorrow of a human being unfold before his eyes. And for the first time, he understood the human emotion at its simplest form. He shook his head as he phased through the wall, leaving Wyrmwood to his suffering. He was about to hover further about when something quite suddenly stood in his path. And he looked upon with shock and disbelief at the last face he ever expected to see.

"I need you to tell me all that you know, J'onn."

* * *

Even in the brightest day, the dust of battled eclipsed the sun itself. The prisoners released by Marvel's thunderbolts struck out blindly. Wonder Woman's troops returned force in kind. Both sides fought with abandon. Whatever heroic mores of combat might once had ruled them became nostalgic memories.

This wasn't a fight that would eventually die down. This was a forest fire that had just begun. A war that may well end the world. Any instant now, there would be fatalities... and no way to turn back. With Superman deadlocked, their only prayer of deliverance rested... with a force from on high.

Those who were willing to look saw a bright light appear in the sky. The figure of Dr. Fate hovered above them as he began to chant mystic words. Moments later, his cape flew open and a bright light blinded those below. Emerging from the light, like angels descending from Heaven, an army charged at full speed. Faces younger than the legal drinking age, yet as determined and as vigilant as the eldest soul. All led by a grinning Dark Knight.

Batman's legion soared in like a silent cavalry. Man or machine, each agent knew his mission. Stem the loss of life. Prevent the riot while there was still time to exert control. The sheer force of Batman's presence kindled a desperate ember of hope...

... too late.

Von Bach cried for blood as he raised a disabled machine above his head. He looked down and struck fear upon the soul cowering before him. He raised it high as his screams of mayhem almost began to echo through out the land. And in an instant, it came to an end. A look of surprise came over him as he saw blade sticking out of his chest.

The killing blow was silent, but all knew what had happened. Batman turned and saw in disbelief as Wonder Woman, a founding member of the Justice League, an icon of peace and order, remove the blade from Von Bach's sinking body. Whatever innocence she had about her was gone. Buried by the determination of a warrior who had killed.

"Diana...?" he whispered, still unable to believe what had just happened.

"He left me no choice," she spoke, obviously unaffected by what she had just done. "They began this. I will finish this."

"Did you see that?" they heard a cry. Batman looked up to see the metahumans staring in unconditional anger. The speaker he recognized from his files as 666. "She killed him! She killed Von Bach! GET HER!" Instinctively, Batman placed him squarely behind Diana and began to fight off the advancing mob.

"And we will finish it without you, Bruce!" she added as she resumed battle. "Your people are out of their league!"

"Why?" he asked with determination and a bit of frustration. "Because we're here to save lives rather than take them?"

"We're here to force peace!" she cried. "We're left with no choice! If you stand in the way... I will remove you!" It had been twenty years since they last felt any inkling of romantic care for one another. When their relationship crashed and burnt to ashes, she felt nothing for costumed avenger.

"'Force peace,'" he repeated with disgust. "The Amazon tenet. 'Spread love and understanding... but don't be afraid to bloody your knuckles doing it.' Don't tell me you still subscribe to that paradox." He didn't even need to see the face of the incoming metahuman before he slammed his fist against it.

"I warned Clark to tread carefully or he would end up like the Justice Lords," he continued. "Perhaps I was speaking to the wrong person. You fully believe that the Amazons cast you out of Paradise for not being strident enough? Face the truth, Diana... you won't win back your royal station by overcompensating."

Rage unlike any she had ever felt overcame her as she slowly turned from the metahuman that bleed before her to the masked man she was once in love with. "You aristocratic bastard," she seethed through her teeth. "How dare you condemn ME?" Batman barely moved when the blade of her sword sliced off the elongated arm shield he held.

He quickly grabbed hold of the hands that were forcing the blade toward his neck. The two struggled with all their might, forcing them to ascend above the chaos using both her ability to fly and the jet pack installed in his suit. Their deadlock capturing their focus and attention as parents and children began to fight desperately side by side.

John felt the impact of the energy projectile despite generating his shield in time. He slid upon the ground, shaking his head to look up just as more and more metahumans charged toward him. He knew he could not fight them off all by himself. And the others were preoccupied with other metahuman forces. He took a deep breath. This could very well be his final stand, but he was more determined than ever to live. He got to his feet and regenerated his emerald blade once more. He screamed his battle cry as he was about to be hit dead on.

The near face was smashed by a blur of metal, blood spewing out of the metahuman's mouth before crashing to the ground. A green energy blast sent several more flying many yards away. John flinched for only a second before looking up to see two faces he did not want to see in this battle. And yet, he was thankful that they had come.

His children landed beside him as they began to fight off any incoming foes. His son wielding a custom battle-axe that doubled as a boomerang device, returning to him after flinging it upon the deserving enemy. His daughter discharging energy blasts from the palms of her hands, rapidly firing upon those that dared to come within inches of them.

"You came," he whispered to them.

"It was our decision, father," his son spoke, swiping at the engaging metahumans. "We could've sat back and live to see another day without ever having to soil our hands with the chaos that burnt..."

"Or we could've joined you," his daughter finished. "Potentially losing our lives, but to save the lives of the deserving and undeserving. Just like our parents."

John couldn't help but form a small smile upon his lips. They truly were his children. They truly were their mother's children. "Thank you," he said. "Thank you, Jade. Thank you, War Hawk." The children gave a moment to glance at their father calling them by their code names. They smiled back before turning to the battle at hand.

Supergirl fought with desperation, but her inexperience was working against her as the metahumans began to knock her around. She may be the daughter of Superman, but she was far from being as invulnerable. Another landed punch sent her slamming into the walls of the Gulag as she cried in pain. She breathed heavily as she looked up at her attacker. She repainted her face with determination as she charged forward. Only to have her throat gripped by the laughing attacker.

"So you're the daughter of Superman," the attacker laughed. Right away she could tell that evil intentions flooded his mind. "Don't worry, my dear. We'll take extra care in seeing that you're spared. You have no idea how many of us spent nights dreaming about claiming you." She swung with all her might, but she was not landing a single punch. Yet determination was still upon her face as she kept swinging. And then, he released her.

She dropped to her knees and looked up to see the attacker clutching his neck, trying to breathe for air. Something was choking him. She examined and noticed the textures of a whip around the attacker's neck. Seconds later, the metahuman was lifted into the air and tossed many yards away. She kept her eyes on the whip and soon found the hand that wielded it. He had ripped off his mask and was instead sporting a red eye mask similar to that of Red Arrow, but she knew the insignia upon his chest. Awe overcame her as her savior, Red Robin, dropped to his knees before her and placed his hands upon her shoulder. And he was quite handsome, too.

"You alright?" he asked her. She nodded her head, still in awe at his presence. "Are you sure?" She nodded again. Without warning, Robin cracked his whip against a metahuman charging at them. He turned back to face Supergirl still in awe of him. He chuckled a little. "I think we better get moving, or else we're easy pickings." She nodded.

"I will not be judged by YOU!" Diana cried as they ascended farther and father into the sky. "Do you hear me? Do you understand me? To think, I actually had feelings for you, Bruce Wayne. I was stupid enough to think I was in love with you, Bruce Wayne. But I was blinded by the disguise you wore. And now I see the true Bruce Wayne! After all these years, you have the nerve to swagger out of your cave and expect everyone to bow before your precious wisdom! Well, it's too late for that, Bruce!"

They paid no attention as their ascent brought them beyond the dark clouds that formed over Kansas. Soon, they were above the clouds. Their figures shined underneath the warm sunlight. But they paid no attention. "We tried to hold order..." she continued. "But it's too far gone! Our only option now is WAR! Our only answer is..."

Batman was the first to sense it. It wasn't until the sound of its approach became apparent before she turned to see what he saw. Three jet fighters were charging toward them at their top speed. With horror stricken upon their faces, Bruce and Diana realized that all three planes carried weapons of mass destruction. Destruction of a global scale.

"Marvel!" Superman cried as the heat vision shot out of his eyes. Marvel covered up, protecting himself from the beam causing him pain at every passing second. Regardless, the smile was still upon his lips. "In the name of Heaven... wipe that empty smile off your face! I hoped you and I could've been friends once! But how can you do this? HOW? Look at the horror you've let loose!" Marvel staggered a couple steps back before standing in place. "Dammit... say something for yourself!" He would then wished he never said that.

"SHAZAM!" Marvel cried. In an instant, lightning crashed upon Superman. The pain was insufferable. He nearly screamed as he fell to his knees. He breathed heavily as he tried to regain his senses. Through the smoke that was coming off of his, he looked up to see that damn smile. "Shazam." Another lightning crashed upon him.

"DADDY!" Nightstar cried as she spotted her father's body. Nightwing was lying and the ground and it appeared he wasn't moving. A full speed, she flew down and dropped to her knees, crying her eyes out as she lifted his upper body. "Daddy, please! You can't die! You can't die like mommy! Please, no daddy, DON'T DIE!"

She heard a cough and felt his body move. She looked down as her father slowly opened one eye just barely. There was too much damage for him to open the other. "Mar'i...?" he managed to whisper through the pain, blood slowly running from his lips. "... Is that you sweetie...?"

"Daddy!" she quietly whimpered, tears falling from her eyes. "I don't care how badly you punish me... but I'm taking you out of here. I won't lose you, daddy! I won't!" She picked up her badly wounded father and shot herself off the ground. She didn't bother to turn as she flew at full speed, taking her father away from chaos that was about."

"NOOOOOO!" Black Canary recognized that scream as she looked down to see her father, Oliver Queen, rush to her mother, Dinah Lance. Dinah had dropped to her knees... and a pool of blood was beginning to form. In that instant, she watched in horror as an explosion sent her father flying. He landed within inches of her mother... missing both legs.

"MOM! DAD!" she cried, tossing the metahuman she had in her grip before flying down to aid her parents. Another explosion was blasted as the teen went tumbling onto the floor. Very slowly, she regained her senses and began to crawl toward her parents. She looked up as her father held her mother tight, crying tears of endless sorrow. As she got close enough to touch them, their eyes turned to her.

"Go, my darling," Oliver begged in a quiet whimper. "Get out of here. Leave. You are all that matters to us now, and there's no sense dying to save those who are already dead."

"But daddy..." she whispered, tears running down her cheek. "... I can't..." Her parents then realized that another pool of blood began to form. Oliver reluctantly looked to see a shard of metal sticking into her daughter. Even if she wanted to leave, she would not live to see tomorrow.

"Oh my daughter..." Dinah was barely able to say as she slowly brought a shaking hand up to her daughter's tear-covered cheek. "... You are just as stubborn... s-stubborn as your father..." The Queen family came together and cried openly. In a matter of moments, their legacy would come to an end.

John screamed as an incoming projectile smashed into his shoulder. He quickly dropped to his knees in pain. His children tried not to panic as they increased their desperate efforts to protect their father. Explosions began to sound as Jade and War Hawk continued to fight the ever-increasing metahumans charging after them. John was barely to look away from the pain to see an incoming motion that would strike down his son. He knew that neither he nor his children would be fast enough to react. Until the creature was struck down with a mighty punch.

John looked up in sudden surprise to see a familiar figure towering over him and his children. Jade and War Hawk stood ready to attack, yet John held up his free hand to stop them. They watched as Magog did nothing more than glare at those that surrounded them, causing the metahumans to back off in terror.

"I couldn't help but overhear something about saving lives regardless of whether or not they deserved it," he said. John and his children just stared at him, not sure what to expect. Magog took a deep breath and stood up straight. "What can we do to help?" From behind him, Tokyo Rose stepped forward and clasped her hands together for a quick bow.

He never imagined himself forming an alliance with Magog, but then these past several weeks were just full of surprises for John Stewart. He nodded as he looked up at his children, giving them assurance that they can trust these two. He turned back to Magog and Tokyo Rose. "Help War Hawk cover me and Jade," he said.

"You got it," Magog grinned. He and Rose looked at one another, nodded, and stood by Lantern and his children. The two former prisoners of the Gulag engaged in battle against their fellow metahuman inmates.

"Open your eyes, Diana," Batman said as they watched the jet fighters approach. "Your answer flies on metal wings. Those are nuclear carriers... the ultimate warbringers. Our war is not one act of violence... at the cost of some lives. Our war ends in extinction. If you're that devoted to the Amazon honor... if your soul genuinely longs for atonement on Amazonian terms... then let's keep fighting... and let the planes do the work."

Realization and understanding befell Wonder Woman. She finally began to see everything that Bruce was talking about. Even the very words that Clark had said. She had changed. She wasn't the same Wonder Woman. She was not the Wonder Woman who stood side by side with those two men along with others to protect those who could not defend for themselves. She was the Justice Lord Wonder Woman. One who enforced order, regardless of the consequences.

She turned to look quickly in the eyes of Batman. They nodded and charged after the approaching jets. With the laser guns attached to his suit, Batman came up to one of the planes and made sure the bomb was welded tight. Wonder Woman sliced off the wing of a second jet, causing it to lose control and force an abortion.

But the third jet...

... successfully released the bomb.

"No...!" Diana whispered in horror.

By listening carefully, one could hear the whisper of a pilot begging forgiveness... over the sound of distant thunder.

The crashes continued and continued as Superman was loosing the strength to keep him from falling to the ground. He breathed heavily as blood began to run from his mouth. From his ears. From his nose. He coughed and wheezed as he tried to spit out his voice. "Enough...!" he managed to quietly utter.

Marvel widened his smile as he looked down upon the once great champion of this planet. He almost appeared to laugh as he saw Superman looking up, blood replacing tears as they escaped his bloodshot eyes. It was time to bring this battle of the titans to an end. And it was going to take one word. "Shazam!"

With all his speed and all his strength, Superman raised his hand forward and covered Marvel's mouth just as the lightning bolt crashed upon them with Earth shattering force. When the smoke cleared, Superman stood with his hand covering the mouth of not Captain Marvel, but of Billy Batson.

"ENOUGH!" Superman cried.

For one frozen instant, the storm cleared. Fingers that could fuse coal into diamond crawled across human bone. Billy squirmed in terror as he tried unsuccessfully to remove the hand covering his mouth. Sweat running rapidly down his face as his eyes widened with fear. Superman's breathing began to slow as the battle had come to an end. Despite the chaos that surrounded them, all was silent.

And in the hush, ears that could hear a cell divide... picked out with chilling ease the scream of human rage. A wave of x-rays confirmed the bomb's potency. A telescopic glance calculated the seconds before impact. He must act... now. He didn't want to believe it, but he knew that it was time. Judgment had come. The hour tolled. The bomb would determine the fate of the world.

A pair of beams shot out of Superman's eyes in the hopes of destroying it before it destroyed them. The beams reflected off a force field that appeared on impact and disappeared just as quickly. If it dropped, the superhumans would surely die... but humanity would be spared their violence. If not, they would live on... to fight a battle that would, in time, swallow the Earth. In either case, they faced the evil of genocide and those responsible must be punished.

But who should be held accountable? Whose sin was this? The humans'... or the superhumans'? It was time to judge. Judge carefully.

"I..." Superman began to say, looking with Billy at the bomb above. The sounds of violence all around them began to disappear. And only his voice could be heard. "... I don't know what to do!" Superman turned to Billy, who in return turned to him. "You can see that, can't you? Every choice I've made so far has brought us here... has been wrong!"

Superman's palm spasmed around Batson's jaw... and Batson whimpered. The clock was racing. Only moments remained before the blast... "... So listen to me, Billy," Superman continued. "Listen harder than you ever have before. Look around us." He turned his head to look upon the superhuman chaos that surrounded them. Billy reluctantly looked as well. "Look what we've come to.

There's a bomb falling. Either it kills us... or we run rampant across the globe. I can stop the bomb, Billy. That much I'm sure of. What I don't know is whether I should be allowed to." Quite suddenly, Billy turned to look at Superman as something beyond amazement happened. It was as though as Superman was not the only voice speaking the words he heard. He swore he could also hear the voice of the wizard who bestowed the gifts upon him. As if he could hear Shazam talking to him...

"Superhumans or mankind... one will pay the ultimate price. And that decision... is not for me to make. I'm not a god... I'm not a man. But you, Billy... you're both."

For only a quick second, a look of surprised painted Billy's face. And then, taking in every word that had been spoken... he lowered his eyes and began to see understanding. The wizard's voice disappeared, but Superman continued to speak.

"More than anyone who ever existed, you know what it's like to live in both worlds. Only you can weight their worth equally. Fight the brainwashing, Billy. You can let me go... or with a word... you can stop me. Do you understand the choice that can be made by you alone?"

His tears answered for him.

"Then decide," Superman said as he removed his hand from Billy's mouth. "Decide the world." Not waiting for Billy to make his answer, Superman pushed off after the bomb. Billy's eyes followed the other upward.

Silence overcame him.

"... Shazam..."

When he cried... seven thunders utter their voices.

Superman looked over his shoulder to see Captain Marvel fly at full speed after him. Milliseconds later, Marvel grabbed his leg and flung him down to the ground. Superman grabbed Marvel's cape, which loosed and fell to Earth with him. He barely recovered as he watched Marvel charge at the bomb with all his might. Marvel screamed as he tore his arms through the force field that protected the bomb.

And then... silence...

Middle-aged heroes who began their careers as Teen Titans watched in knowing horror...

The daughter of speed raced with all her might, carrying her barely conscious father in her arms...

Father, mother and daughter, all from another world, made their escape in the nick of time...

Father mother and daughter, tears shedding, awaited the doom of their legacy...

Metahumans, who gave little regard for life, begged for forgiveness...

Heroes of old said good-bye to those that would never hear them...

A living battery of energy trembled to complete a protective bubble...

All eyes turned to the skies...

And a creature, both mortal and immortal, sealed the fate of the world with one word...

"Shazam. Shazam! SHAZAM!"

And when he cried... seven thunders utter their voices...

Batman and Wonder Woman watched as flash emanated from below and an explosion overcome their senses...

White covered the land...

Endless white...

An alien disguised as a human fell against the wall as tears ran down his face. The other, having seen the visions J'onn saw in real-time as well, remained standing.

Smoke began to slowly part...

On his knees, Superman released a cry...

But the sound was not human. Nor was it a beast. Or any form of scream that was organic or mechanic. It was a cry that could not be described.

The clouds parted some more, as Superman's cry continued to sound. He was surrounded by the skeletons of the dead. Dozens upon dozens, their lives were no more.

The cry faded.

Superman slowly rose to his feet.

He opened his eyes... and revealed nothing by red.

Seconds later, he pushed off at full speed.

He took to the skies. Almost certainly to confront his human attackers. He felt completely alone.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

Clouds parted.

John coughed as he looked up to see his daughter tremble violently, trying to keep the protective bubble active in fear of radiation still about. Ignoring the pain that stung him, he placed his hands upon her shoulders. "I've got you," he whispered, injecting more power into her. Her trembling slowed. "I've got you."

Coughing was heard. He looked to see Magog appear, helping to keep Jade steady. The two men locks eyes for a moment, nodding at one another. Retaining his steady hold on John's daughter, Magog turned to see John's son coughing as he examined the injured Tokyo Rose. The younger man looked up to give former prisoner a nod.

More coughing was heard. John looked to see an old friend moan. Wally looked up wondering where he was. He turned upon hearing another cough. He looked in shock at the smiling face of his daughter. Moments later, he smiled with relief. She saved his life. He would never forget that.

The coughs continued to be heard. Kara-El, cousin of Superman, looked upon the others as she kept a hand pressured upon her wounded arm. Prisoners of the Gulag, two females and three males, unable to comprehend what had happened. Dr. Fate, moaning as he shook his head and tried to regain his strength.

There were two more bodies and nothing more. A young man, clothed in black and red. He bore the insignia of a robin upon his chest. He gently lifted up the other body. Cir-El, daughter of Superman. She breathed heavily as she tried her best to regain her senses.

This was all that survived through Jade's powers. He felt his daughter tremble again as he and Magog return their attention to her, keeping her steady. "She's never tried anything like this before," he said to Magog. "She never even fought before. I dunno how much longer this thing will hold."

"We wait for Fate to heal," Kara said as she moved slowly toward John and his children. "He can teleport us outta here and then she can rest." John and Magog nodded in agreement. They turned to Dr. Fate.

"It will take a moment or two," he replied to their silent question. "I exerted a lot in the battle."

"Is this it?" Wally asked desperately. "Is this all who survived?"

"... others... alive..." Many looked about to hear where the voice was coming from. John lifted the communications device, desperately trying to regain reception. "... Diana... with me..."

"Batman?" Wally said, sighing in a bit of relief. "Oh thank God. And Wonder Woman! You guys are alive!"

"... barely..." they managed to hear. "... others... boom tube..." John, Wally and Kara nodded, deducing that Scott, Barda and Avia escaped back to their home world. "... Nightstar... Dick... headed... mansion..."

"Nightstar was with me," Iris told her father and the others. "She's the daughter of Nightwing and Starfire." Her words help create sense to how they escaped.

"... Superman..." Batman began to say. Very quickly, he was cut off.

"Daddy?" Supergirl cried with excitement. "Daddy! He made it! Where is he?"

"... headed... UN..."

The excitement suddenly disappeared. John, Wally and Kara looked at one another with the knowing look of terror. Superman was headed for the UN building. And after what had just happened... he was not going there to talk.

* * *

"God in Heaven... RUN! He's gone berserk!"

"LOOK OUT!"

"Courez! Courez pour vos vies!"

"Nandiyan na ang siva ulo! Papatay in niya ulo!"

"The doors! He's welded the doors!"

The humans hopelessly ran with a fear they never experienced in their lives. The horror that was upon them was a sight they never wanted to even imagine happen. But now it was. He was in a state of rage. A state of anger. And it was a state that was never unleashed before.

Superman was going to bring the roof down upon them. He was going to kill them all. After twenty years, he had finally let free a wrath that would cower Satan himself. How could any many possibly calm the fury he felt toward his persecutors? It was a question J'onn asked himself, sorrow overcoming his invisible face. He sighed and closed his eyes. The end had indeed arrived.

Until...

"CLARK!"

Almost quite suddenly, the echoes of that word was the only sound that could be heard. The humans froze in place, looking about to find who and where the speaker was. J'onn shot his eyes wide open upon hearing the voice. Superman had stopped dead in his tracks, shocked upon hearing the voice.

All eyes came upon a light that emanated before Superman. Soon, the flight began to slowly fade. Even with his eyes covered with red anger, he was surprised to see, of all people, her. The mortals looked up and began to swore in quiet voices that what they were seeing was an angel.

Long red hair that flowed.

Green dress that flowed.

The light disappearing into the head of the mace in her hand.

And the wings that gently and slowly flapped to keep her hovering at his level.

Superman was surprised to see Shayera Hol before him. She looked as though she hadn't aged a day.

"Clark, don't!" she spoke in a clam tone. All was quiet once more as she continued. "You blame yourself, Clark. You blame yourself for Captain Marvel... for Magog and Kansas... for twenty years that ended today. Yes, you're angry. But in that anger, you're forgetting once more what humans feel." Superman blinked before he slowly looked down upon the mortals below. "What they fear."

He looked upon as many individual faces as he could. They were frightened. They were scared. They were afraid.

"They won't forgive you for this, Clark," Shayera said. She watched as he slowly closed his eyes. "Forgive yourself." She watched as a clear teardrop gently ran out of his closed eyelids and down his cheek.

He removed his hands from the roof. It would hold. No one inside this building was going to do.

"Shayera...?" he said, looking up at the Thanagarian before him. "Is that...? How did...? Where have...?" So many questions to ask her. But there was only one that stood out. "... Why are you here?" A pained look came upon his face. A look suggestion that he was lost.

"To bear witness," she replied to his last question. "Listen to me, Clark. Of all the things you can do... all your powers... the greatest has always been your instinctive knowledge... of right... and wrong." She watched as Clark immediately closed his eyes, turning his head to one side with knowing pain.

"It was a gift of your own humanity," she continued. "You never had to question your choices. In any situation... any crisis... you knew what to do. But the minute you made the Super more important than the Man... the day you decided to turn your back on mankind... that completely cost you your instinct. That took your judgment away." She paused as she slowly hovered closer to him. He watched as she placed a gentle, caring hand upon his shoulder before looking up to face her. "Take it back."

She formed a gentle smile upon her face. Moments later, he formed one in return. They slowly and gently descended from the roof and placed their feet upon the floor near the podium. She sighed as she removed her hand from his shoulder and took a step back.

"IF you want redemption, Clark... it lies in the very next decision you make," she said. It was then that sounds began to be heard approaching the hole in the wall Clark made. "Make it as a man... and make it right."

They watched as Wonder Woman flow through at top speed and landed near them. She looked upon Clark for a quick second before sudden shock came over her upon laying eyes on Shayera. She was still in her shocked state when Batman flow through. He, too, began to express a look of surprise despite the mask covering having his face.

Shayera looked upon the big three that gathered before her. Clark was still taking in the words she had spoken while Diana and Bruce were completely dumbfounded at her sudden appearance. Moments later, another body appeared. J'onn became visible again, much to Bruce's further surprise. Seconds later, he transformed from his human disguise as John Jones to his proud Martian form. Diana and Clark were taken aback once more.

A flash of light appeared. They looked over and saw Dr. Fate opening up a portal. John was the first to exit and stopped completely as he saw his beloved right before him. Shayera formed a gentle smile and he followed shortly, walking very quickly toward her. He had pulled her into an embrace when their children appeared. Overcome with joy, they rushed toward them and formed a greater family hug.

Wally was the next to appear. He wasn't as taken aback as the others were of seeing Shayera, but he was surprised nonetheless. He walked up next to J'onn as they watched John, Shayera and their children release their embrace. The children noticed the looks their parents were making toward the other heroes and graciously stepped back.

One by one, others began to appear from the portal Dr. Fate opened. And they too watched as seven people looked upon another. Something they hadn't done in twenty-three years. Superman. Batman. Wonder Woman. Martian Manhunter. The Flash. Green Lantern. Hawkgirl. The founding members of the Justice League. Reunited.

Their gaze upon one another was broken the second Cir-El rushed in and embraced her father with all her heart. Kara walked out with a gentle smile on her face to see her cousin and niece alive. Iris walked over to wrap her arms gently around one of her father's. No one had spoken as this took place. So Clark decided to speak.

"Survivors...?" he asked toward Diana. "How...?"

"With his dying breath, Captain Marvel managed to detonate the bomb high above ground zero," she replied. "Thanks to that... and to the combined powers of..." Diana paused and looked over as John and, in particular, his daughter. "... of the Green Lanterns... and others... there were survivors."

Superman nodded and turned to Batman. "How many...?" he asked.

"Enough to leave us with the same problem as before," The Dark Knight replied. "The same impasse. The same dangers." He nodded his over as Dr. Fate closed his portal link and those that stood were those imprisoned in the Gulag. "The same distrust. The same everything."

Clark locked his eyes particularly upon that of Magog, holding the unconscious body of Tokyo Rose in his arms. Clark took note of Magog's expression. It wasn't filled with hate or anger toward him. But then, it wasn't filled with sorrow or sadness. It was a look of respect. Something he wasn't expecting one bit.

"What now?" Diana asked. It was definitely a tough question. Clark looked about the bodies that surrounded him. His daughter. His cousin. Diana. Bruce. Magog. Mortals. Children. He stopped when his gaze came upon Shayera. Her words still fresh in his mind and heart. She gave him a nod. And he nodded in return before turning. He took a deep breath and slowly began to approach Secretary-General Wyrmwood.

"Now we put things right," Superman said. "Years ago, I let those I swore to protect drive me away. We all did. And that was the day all of this began."

Wyrmwood took a deep breath and glance over at his fellow delegates before turn back to the superhuman before him. "We..." he began. "... We saw you as Gods..."

"As we saw ourselves," Superman said, stopping his approach when he was within inches away from the mortal. "And we were both wrong." Wyrmwood thought about those words and nodded in agreement. "But I no longer care about the mistakes of yesterday. I care about coping with tomorrow... together."

Mortals watched as the heroes began to remove their masks and their helmets. Then, one by one, they began to stand proudly behind Superman. "The problems we face still exist," Superman continued, now speaking to every mortal in the meeting hall. "We're not going to solve them for you... we're going to solve them with you... not by ruling above you... but by living among you. We will no longer impose our power on humanity. We will earn your trust..."

Clark felt a tap on his shoulders as he paused in mid sentence. He turned to see the young man who went by the name of Red Robin stand behind him. The young man held something in his hand and lifted it for Superman to take. Clark looked down and gently smiled. In Red Robin's hands was a silver cape with gold lacing. Clark slowly grasped the cape and held it in his hands.

* * *

All watched as Superman hovered in the sky. He tired the silver cape that waved in the wind to an empty pole. He hovered back a few inches and watched with everyone else as the spirit of Captain Marvel lived on. Mortals looked in awe at the tribute they were witnessing before them. Heroes began to shed tears for their fallen comrade. Even the metahumans sighed with respect. Every single body watching could hear the echoes of Superman's words from moments before whisper in their ears.

"We will earn your trust... using the wisdom one man left as his legacy. I asked him to choose between humans and superhumans. But he alone knew that was a false division... and made the only choice that ever truly matters.

"He chose life... in the hope that your world and our world could be one world once again..."

* * *

_to be concluded..._


	10. Epilogue: The Seven Spirits of God

Author's Note:

The following story is based on the DC Comics Elseworlds series of the same name by Mark Waid and Alex Ross. It is not a direct adaptation, but rather an inspired tale that also satisfies the circumstances of the animated universe. Additionally, the story takes place following the episode "Starcrossed" and must, unfortunately, ignore all episodes that follow. Though don't be surprised if references are made. As usual, the characters and stories are the sole property of DC Comics and AOL Time Warner. They are not in any way used for profit, but rather for the sake of fun and personal pleasure. So please don't sue.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Twenty Days after the death of Captain Marvel..._

Time folded forward. Healing had begun. And in the twinkling of an eye, great powers reconstruct a once-stately manor... into a hospital ward patrolled by a man who had traded black garb for white. Under his watch, survivors ravaged by the effects of the bomb were nurtured and cared for... while those who helped bring about the cataclysm... suffered their own unique justice.

Bruce watched as Ibn slowly and gently pulled the sheets over the face of the passing. He sighed, watching him try to fight back tears. With a gentle hand upon his shoulder, fathers looked at his son and give him assurance that there was still hope to give. Ibn nodded as Bruce returned to his patrol, occasionally glancing upon the towering robobats that had since been repainted white to blend with the walls.

He couldn't help but chuckle upon seeing the funniest sight his old eyes ever saw. Lex Luthor. Multi-millionaire. Super villain extraordinaire. Was washing a potty can. Bruce passed the elder man without so much as locking eyes. A smile gently forming upon his lips at what he had turned Luthor into.

"Shazam," Bruce whispered as he walked away.

"Shut up," Luthor grumbled.

Bruce walked some more until he came upon the smiling figure of his beloved Selina. They gently slipped into each other's arms and shared a gentle kiss. It was not as passionate or as provocative as many of their previous kisses, saving those for later when they had a bit more privacy. Still in each other's arms, Bruce turned so that they could survey what was once his manor together.

"Quite a change in character, my love," Selina laughed quietly.

"I think someone once told me I couldn't be who I was forever," Bruce chuckled in return.

"Who ever said that must've had a good point," she said, gently squeezing him tightly. They fell silent for a moment, watching all that was taking place before them. She then laid eyes on something that made her giggle with delight. "Perhaps we should keep our eyes on the children's ward, Bruce."

Bruce looked up at the far end of the room where the children effected by the bomb were placed. His grin grew very wide as he saw two young adults attending to the little ones. The first was a young male who went by the name of Red Robin. The other was well known as the daughter of Superman. They were out of costume and, like everyone else, dressed in white. He watched as Robin, after watching Supergirl attend to a child, whispered something in her ear. The daughter of Superman began to heavily blush crimson red and then started to giggle, using her shirt to cover her face.

"Oh man..." Bruce chuckled as he and his beloved watched the sight. "I can only imagine how Clark would react."

"Speaking of reacting parents," Selina said, turning his attention to a particular bed. Bruce slowly turned to the bed and than gave out a long heavy sigh. "Go to him, my love."

He looked Selina in the eyes and gave her a smile before walking over to the bed. He came to the stop as he watched the patient open his eye. The patient first saw his delighted daughter before turning to see a smile he had not seen in many years. Not to mention the colors he was wearing.

"Holy white miracle, Bruce," he whispered with a grin.

"Holy white miracle indeed, Dick," Bruce chuckled. And before their loved ones, Bruce and Dick clasped hands for the first time in many years. The healing had begun.

* * *

Bones were set... burns were salved... and wounds were mended... here... and across the sea. Before the gathered citizens of Themyscira, of Paradise Island, a heritage was restored. Queen Hippolyta smiled as she placed the crown upon her daughter's head. Mother and daughter at last reunited. 

Diana smiled as she turned to those who were present. Her smile widened when she held hands with Kara-El, cousin of Superman, as they expressed the joy that overcame them. She nodded to Dr. Fate and his beloved Inza as they watched with smiles across their faces. Diana then turned to a particular group and sighed. Her smile faded, but only for a little, as she approached. They were the prisoners of the Gulag.

One of the men began to spit with boredom, not paying attention to what was taking place. Fear painted his face quickly when he felt a strong hand take hold of his head. Slowly, the hand turned him to face the approaching Wonder Woman. He shook as he tried to form a weak smile with apology.

Magog removed his hand from the metahuman's head, grinning a little as the wheelchair bound Tokyo Rose gently patted his other hand with a smile. He then returned his gaze upon Diana and gave her a nod. Her smile grew with each passing moment and soon nodded in return. She glanced over at Kara and Fate, who themselves nodded before the others.

"There is much you have to learn," she spoke before the metahumans that remained. "But I am not going to force to you accept the education my comrades and I have to offer. You must willing if you wish to learn."

Magog took a deep breath, glancing over at the others and not caring what they thought. "Rose and I are willing to learn, your grace," he said, gently bowing his head with his companion following his lead. Slowly and one by one, the other metahumans began to bow their heads as well.

Through her courage, the princess was at last granted her crown. No longer did she see herself as a failed student. She was a teacher... whose work was just beginning.

* * *

Hand in hand... Gods and humans worked together... rebuilding what was once lost. The Park West Foundation was the brainchild of Linda Park-West, the human wife of the scarlet speedster The Flash. The one-time television personality, along with her superhuman husband and daughter, put forth all their effort into constructing community charities and programs to aid those affected by the tragedies of Kansas. 

Wally provided support, without having to use his speed, as he helped in the building of community establishments such as the boys and girls club they were constructing on this day. Linda helped mothers and other parents hand out food and drinks to those involved in the construction as well as those in need. Iris pitched in by keeping children entertained. And in some cases, educating them.

"Your daddy can run faster than a cheetah?" a little boy asked with excitement as the children sat in numbers before the teen daughter. Iris giggled as she continued to play a tone throughout the talking.

"Yes, he can," she answered. With a smile on her face, she shifted the volume of her voice to a lower tone to give the next sentence some impact. "In fact, my daddy could run faster not only a speeding bullet, but also run faster than Superman." The kids exhaled their awe with amazement. Linda watched this from the corner of her eye and laughed lightly, seeing her daughter taking care of little children.

"Wow," the boy said. "I wish my dad had powers like that."

Iris giggled a little as she let the music notes she played fill the ears of those around. "True my daddy can run beyond lightning speed," she said. "But that doesn't make him any more of a hero than your daddy. Or your mommy, either. Tell me what your daddy does for a living."

"My daddy is a policeman," the boy said, curious as to where she was going.

"Then your daddy is a hero because he protects the innocent and stops bad people from doing bad things," Iris said. She turned with a smile to a little girl a couple bodies to the left. "What about your daddy? Or how about your mommy."

"My mommy is a teacher," the little girl said.

"Then your mommy is a hero because she helps educate others," Iris said. "Through her people learn how to better themselves." She didn't notice her father appear a few feet away, listening to her speak while he takes a break from the work. "A fireman is a hero because he protects people and keeps fires from causing further harm. No matter what your parents do for a living, they are heroes because they are doing something that is helping better the lives of others. And that's why you don't need powers to be a hero yourself."

Iris continued to play the guitar as she watched the smiles on the children rise with joy, hearing someone say that their parents were heroes just like Superman. She then turned to see the smiling face of her father, sensing his approval of her words with a nod. She slowly turned back to the children, her smile much wider. She played the music a little louder and began to sing the lyrics to the song. The children captivated by the words and the melody.

"Oh, my love... It's a long way we've come... From the freckled hills... To the steel and glass canyons... From the stony fields... To hanging steel from the sky... From digging in our pockets... For a reason... Not to say goodbye...

"These are the hands... That built America... la laaaaa laa... America..."

* * *

Across the world, new roles are embraced... new alliances forged. Secretary-General Wyrmwood expressed honest joy as he stood before the applauding delegates of the United Nations. The cracks and holes formally seen in the meeting hall had been patched and restored. But the attention was set upon the importance of his historic gathering. The applauding subsided and Wyrmwood cleared his throat. 

"Fellow delegates," he began. "Esteemed world leaders. Citizens of the world. It is now time to extend our deepest and warmest gratitude and welcome... to the newest chair in our membership. A new voice to provide guidance upon the road to peace. A new face to represent the good of the people. And... our first delegate... of another world. My friends... may I introduce... our newest member to the United Nations... John Jones!"

J'onn was overwhelmed by the standing ovation being given to him. He was even more surprised by the cheers that were heard as well. He stood up and smiled as he slowly approached Wyrmwood for a congratulatory handshake while taking in the generosity of those before him. It was moments before the clapping died down and soon all was quiet so that they may hear him speak for the first time as a member of their delegations. He took a moment to take a deep breath.

"No doubt I am filled with sorrow as I remain the last of my people," he began. "To be the only known Martian left alive is a title I wish no one else to bear, even as it saddens my heart. But I do not see my burden as something to look upon with negativity. I look upon my stature as that of experience to share and teach. Amongst the people of this great planet. For many years, I lived amongst you and sought understanding of the human psyche. I will not deny my own fear of what I had discovered. But that doesn't mean that there is only darkness within the human spirit. The human soul, though fragile, contains a light of hope. And I know that every single human being carries this within. So, it is my pleasure, as a member amongst great minds... great voices... great hearts... that I will be given the opportunity to work with all of you in unearthing this grand achievement."

J'onn stood proudly as the overwhelming response of standing applauds and cheers returned and grew louder and louder with each passing minute. He glanced to see a raising smile upon the face of Wyrmwood. And soon, he himself, returned a genuine smile to those that accepted him. A new role embraced. A new alliance forged.

After far too long a time, the gods had chosen to work with mankind toward a common good.

* * *

Only one worked alone. 

Clark took a moment to pause from his work and knelt before one of the many tombstones he himself placed upon what was once the sight of two unimaginable terrors. The destruction of human life. And then the destruction of super human life. He sighed as he lightly brushed away the sand that covered the engraving of the name.

Billy Batson.

Captain Marvel.

Mortal and Immortal.

It took the barking of his dog to release him of the quiet state he had placed himself in. He looked up and watched as a familiar princess made her gentle descent from the sky above. A small smile came over his face as he rose to his feet. When she landed, they spoke no words as they lost themselves in each other's eyes.

"Quite a memorial," Diana said, breaking the silence moments later.

"As it should be," he said, turning his head to look out at the many tombstones across the landscape. "Not just for those claimed by the bomb... or the blast before that... but for all those here who lost their lives to our mistakes."

"Let them rest in peace, Kal," she said with a gentle voice. "They'll only haunt you if you forget what they taught you." She watched as he slowly nodded in agreement. "Speaking of which..."

Clark turned to see her hand him a small, wooden object. "What's this?" he asked as he took it in his hands.

"A gift," she replied, forming a gentle smile upon her lips. "A little something to help you see more clearly."

He opened it. The smile he formed was more than just gentle. It was one of remembrance and of joy. Glasses. Slowly, he removed them from the case and placed them on. He looked up at Diana with a wider smile. Her smile widened in return. Clark Kent had been truly reborn.

She placed her hands upon his chest just as gently as he placed his upon her shoulders. They closed their eyes and give each other a kiss. Full of gentle and of love. They spent many moments lost in their embrace. Quite slowly, they released each other. The smiles still upon their faces as Diana began her slow ascent into the Heavens.

"Take care, Clark," she whispered with a wave.

"Take care, Diana," he whispered back, watch her fly off into the skies above. He remained in place until her familiar figure disappeared in the distance. He let out a gentle and heavy sigh as he returned to work. He strapped himself in and resumed the process of restoring the agriculture.

* * *

John watched with a smile as his daughter astound the members of the Green Lantern Corps with who she was and the things that she could that the others couldn't. She was a living, breathing entity. And her beautiful figure caused her brother to always stand guard with axe in hand. John encouraged it. 

"Wipe that smile off your face, John," he heard the familiar voice of his lover say from behind. He turned, still smiling, as Shayera walked up to him with a smile of her own. They wrapped their arms around one another, embracing as they watched their children showing off. "You're going to start giving Rex bad ideas when Jenny eventually starts dating."

"Just trying to make sure my little girl is protected," John chuckled. "Besides, all I'm doing is commending him for thinking about the welfare of his sister." He chuckled as Shayera sighed heavily with disbelief at his comment. They grew silent as they continued to watch their children at play. "Feeling any better now?" he asked.

"Of course," she laughed lightly. "Our family is together at last. I have you once again and we have two wonderful children born out of the love we shared. And before you ask, yes I am now at peace with myself. Turned out I didn't need to search by traveling. I had to search by looking at myself and the people around me. It's a wonder how much children can teach you about yourself when you least expect it."

"The lessons of parenthood, I see," he chuckled. "So what did you discover about yourself?"

"There is no definitive answer to that question, John," Shayera replied, retaining her smile. "Not for any one. What you can discover is an idea about what you've learned. I have an idea about myself. But I want you to tell me what I discovered about myself, John."

"What?" John asked curiously, raising a brow.

"Give it a shot, John," Shayera lightly laughed. "We know one another well enough now. And nothing you say will be anything hurtful to me, my love. I have enough love and faith in you to believe and accept whatever you think."

John looked in her eyes for a moment, sensing that she wanted him to tell her. He gave a heavy sigh, thinking about what to say. And then he realized that he was doing it wrong. He should already had known. All he had to do was speak from his heart, not his mind.

"I think you discovered yourself to be a unique individual," he answered. "You've done good things and you've done bad. Yet through it all, think there's one thing that makes you who you are. Shayera... you exist... to give hope."

Shayera looked deep into the eyes of her lover and saw the honesty in his words. "That's exactly what I felt," he said. Her smiled widen and moments later the two shared a kiss.

Exist to give hope...

That was what made a super hero...

* * *

Justice League

**Kingdom Come**

By Lord Akiyama

Based upon the story by Mark Waid and Alex Ross

Epilogue: _The Seven Spirits of God_

* * *

_One Year Later..._

"Greetings, citizens! Smoking or non-smoking?"

Diana tried to contain her laughter as she watched Clark give a stare at the host, who was dressed as Superman with a mullet. "Be nice, Clark..." she whispered to him with a nudge. "Non-smoking, please."

"We're a bit low on small tables at this time, ma'am," the host said as he guided them past the other customers. "Do you mind if we seat you at a table for eight?"

"No problem," Diana replied with a smile. "We probably won't be here for too long. Just meeting a friend for lunch." She watched the host nod with understanding and then she heard Clark sigh as he looked about the walls.

"You don't find any of this... unsettling?" he asked curiously, taking a quick examination of a framed Hourman costume. He couldn't help but form a smirk upon hearing her giggle.

"It's in the upbringing," she replied. "I'm accustomed to seeing mortals pay tribute to the Gods." She could feel a sense of uncertainty from him as the host presented their circular table. "It's not a church, Clark. It's a restaurant. Relax."

Clark gave a sigh as they took their seats. He watched as the host placed the menus in front of them and smile once more before returning to the front. "So where is he?" he asked.

"You're the one with the x-ray vision," she replied, smiling as she examined the coasters shaped as the Flash helmet Wally once wore. "Did you look behind the giant penny?" She heard Clark give a light chuckle in response to the joke.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" he asked, still looking about his surroundings.

"Of course not," Diana replied as she opened her menu. "If it actually means seeing him surprised, who am I to hoard the moment?" She lightly laughed as he gave another chuckle. She had a point there.

His eyes wandered until they settled on the glass display that held the various colors of mock Kryptonite. His smirk widened a little as he shook his head. "It's awfully crowded here," Clark noted. "You're sure we won't be recognized?"

"Hardly likely," she replied, still examining the menu with its cheesy names for the meals. "In the first place, you wrote the book on secret identities..."

"... And in the second place, amidst all this tawdry bric-a-brac, I doubt they'd take notice of us if we were fighting the Legion of Doom in full costume." They turned to see the familiar black suit of one Bruce Wayne as he spotted a coat hanger behind Clark. "Clark. Diana. You probably should've waited for a smaller table to open up."

"There you are," Clark said in surprise, retaining the smirk on his face. "You snuck up on me. Me. How do you do that?" He heard Bruce give a grunted chuckle upon removing his coat. "It's good to see you under brighter circumstances, Bruce. How are the boys?"

"Dick's headed for a full recovery," Bruce replied as he straightened his coat upon the hanger before making his way to sit in the chair on Diana's left. "Ibn... well... Dick's daughter is..." He formed half a smirk and made a light chuckle as he sat down. "... counseling him. Maybe he'll turn around yet... if he can shed the lessons of the League of Assassins. That's what happens when you're raised by an isolated society of zealots. You end up a little brainwashed."

"You don't say," she said, deciding to release a little laugh as opposed to anything harsh in response.

"As for Thomas..." he started to continue.

"Thomas?" Clark asked, bewilderment and confusion painting his face as with Diana. "Is there something you've never told us about, Bruce?"

Bruce took a moment to stare at Clark, not sure if he was hearing the other man correctly. Then a grin began to slowly grow upon his face. "She hasn't told you, hasn't she?" he chuckled. Clark and Diana looked at one another, still not sure what he was talking about. "Your her father and yet she's kept it from you."

Clark raised a brow in further confusion as he stared at Bruce. A moment later, the other brow raised and realization overcame him. He then exhaled in shock and disbelief. "You're kidding," he said.

"What?" Diana asked Clark. She then overheard Bruce started to heartily laugh. She quickly turned to the other man with a stern look. "What is it that I missed?"

Bruce took his time to stop his laughter and faced Diana. "For over a year now, Cir-El has been dating a fellow by the name of Red Robin," Bruce replied. "Clark already knew this, but he didn't know about the guy's true identity. Even after she found out about it when I turned the mansion into a hospital. Red Robin's real name is Thomas Kyle Wayne."

Diana's eyes widened and her jaw dropped with complete surprise. She turned to see Clark holding his forehead, his face still painted in shock disbelief, and then turned back to the chuckling Bruce Wayne. "No," she said. "You're the father of two sons? Two sons of Batman? I get the feeling I should be worried."

"When Selina and I made our relationship official, she let it be known that we would have a child," Bruce continued to chuckle. "If only to say that Talia shouldn't be the only one to say that she bore a child of the Bat. Thomas came rather quickly, actually, and we both trained him together. Tim had some involvement, which is where the Red Robin mantle came from. Selina and I may not believe in marriage, but we wouldn't stoop so low as to not be parents."

"I take it you insisted on naming him after your father," Diana said. She didn't wait to hear Bruce's response as she looked over to Clark. He was still reeling from the sudden shock of what he had just heard. A small smile began to form on her lips as she turned back to Bruce. "The daughter of Superman dating the son of Batman. Who would've thought?"

"I don't blame him for being worried," Bruce said, refraining from chuckling further though retaining his delightful grin. He always loved it that he got under the skin of Superman. Now he had another manner to do so. "I'm pretty sure both my boys inherited my trait to dangerously attract women."

"All the more reason why I'm keeping my daughter from dating until she's married." The three looked up in surprise to see an all too familiar smile. "It's gotten to the point where I'm probably gonna have to ask you for some motion detector equipment, Bruce." No doubt about it, Wally West had entered the building.

"Wally?" Clark said. "What are you doing here?"

"Linda's visiting a friend and Iris's doing work at the boys and girls club... I hope," he said. "So I figured since I was gonna be on my own for lunch I'd check this place out. Mind if I take a seat with you guys?"

"Plenty of room," Diana said with a smile. "Go ahead and take a seat, Wally. Goodness, this is quite a surprise indeed."

"And it appears the surprises continue to grow," another familiar voice spoke just as Wally sat himself next to Clark. The three looked up behind Bruce to see a smiling human figure.

"J'onn?" Wally said with the same surprised look as the others. "Holy smokes, how the hell did you find yourself here?"

"We adjourned early for the day and I saw you entering this establishment, Wally," J'onn replied as he sat himself next to Bruce. "I decided to see if I could join you, though now it appears we are putting together our own little reunion."

"And no reunion is complete without the both of us," said one more familiar male voice. The five looked over at the empty end of the table. There stood John and Shayera with smiles across their faces, both wearing light green clothing. Shayera looked quite different... and strikingly beautiful in the eyes of the men... with her wings tucked in.

"John! Shayera!" Diana cried, though in a lower tone as to not disturb the other customers around them. "Great Hera, this IS a reunion! Please, have a seat!" John sat himself next to Wally and Shayera next to him as they looked upon the surprised faces of their friends with widened smiles.

"Looks like we will be here for a while after all," Clark said to Diana with a smile. They began to lightly laugh when a waiter came up to them, dressed like Beast Boy.

"Here are some extra menus for you," he said with a smile as he handed menus to the others. "May I bring you something to drink while you decide?"

"Water's fine," Diana said with a smile.

"Milk," Clark nodded.

"We'll both have water as well," Shayera said, smiling as she patted on John's shoulder.

"I'll have some Dr. Pepper," Wally said. "And do you mind if you can bring a pitcher of it, too? This is so that I won't have to keep bothering you guys for refills."

"I'll see what I can do," the waiter said with a smile before turning to J'onn. "And for you, sir?"

"Hmmm..." J'onn said. "Normally I'd ask for water... but I wish to try your cherry coke, please." The others smiled with delight as they heard this. The surprises just kept coming.

"Coffee," Bruce said without look up to the waiter. "And keep it coming." He picked up the salt and pepper shakers and examined their design as the waiter nodded and left to retrieve their drinks.

"Tell me, Clark..." Bruce said, still examining the shakers. He determined the designs to be that shaped as Bullet Man and Bullet Girl. "Of all the places on Earth and beyond we could have met, why did you choose this one?" He placed the shakers down and turned his eyes to the other man.

"I didn't," Clark shook his head with a grin.

"I did," Diana said with a smile. "I was curious. The atmosphere is elevating and humbling at the same time. Some of us can always use a little more humility."

"Shayera and I were hoping to check this place out without the kids tagging along," John said with a grin. "We originally wanted to try it out for dinner, but we soon learned that lunch was better."

"Quite a coincidence we all showed up in this place at the same time," Wally said with a chuckle.

"I don't think it's a coincidence," Shayera smiled. "I believe fate had a part in seeing us together again."

"Excuse me," a voice asked behind J'onn. He turned to see a male customer seated behind him. "I'm sorry to bother, but are you..." The others at his table began to snicker a little.

"Yes...?" J'onn asked curiously.

"Are you using the ketchup?" the customer finally said, feeling a little embarrassed for asking. "We've run out."

"Ah," J'onn said, smiling as he looked back to his table and retrieved the ketchup. He looked up to the others who nodded. "Be my guest." He watched the customer nod and mouth thanks as he is handed the ketchup.

The waiter returned and handed them their drinks before moving on to another table. Wally formed a very wide grin as he not only got his pitcher, but the cup he received featured the insignia of The Flash. Bruce was quickly able to exchange raised brows with John as the coffee handed to him was in a mug shaped as a Lantern's battery reserve. Clark smiled gently as he looked upon the picture of Captain Marvel proudly displayed upon his cup.

"So..." Bruce said as sipped his coffee. "I gather from your communiqué we have business?"

"Let me be the one to apologize for the others if we're crashing in on anything important," John said to the three.

"Oh no, we actually don't mind," Diana said. "In fact, it really is great that you all came. We have something to settle, at least. News to share. And it's better that we get to include with the rest of you. We haven't really spoken much since..." She took a pause as she saw Clark's cup, her smile fading a little. "... since Captain Marvel. But before we begin, I think it's appropriate to give a moment to those who fell in battle. We're long overdue."

The others looked at one another with smiles and nodded. "To past friends," Shayera whispered as the seven cups clinked together. The kept the cups together for a moment before they slowly pulled them back to sip their drinks.

"Hi," a young waitress spoke with a smile. "I'm Robin." Wally began to chuckle as he looked upon the waitress wearing Dick's old Robin uniform with the bottom portion of the costume trimmed up well above the knees.

"Of course you are," Bruce grumbled with a glare before drinking more of his coffee.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked, having not seen Bruce's look. The others opened their menus to glance quickly at the selections so they could make their order immediately.

"What do you recommend?" J'onn asked, glancing up at the waitress before looking back at the menu.

"Well..." the waitress asked, shifting her balance from one leg to the other. "Today's special is the Power Girl Chicken Sandwich." She didn't see Bruce rolling his eyes at what the dish was called.

"The cut...?" John asked, still scanning through the menu.

"Breast," she replied. "I also recommend the Dial 'H' for Hoagie..."

"I'll just have the Giant Turtle Soup," Diana said with a smile, handing the waitress her menu.

"And for you, sir?" the waitress asked Clark as she finished writing down Diana's order.

"Do you serve anything like beef bourguignon...?" Clark asked, looking for the meat section.

"There's Starro the Casserole..." the waitress began as she pointed where on the menu where it was.

"Fine," Clark nodded with a smile.

"I'll take a stab at this Giganta whatchamacallit," Wally said with a grin.

"Holy overload, are you sure sir?" the waitress asked in a bit of surprise. Bruce nearly began to choke on the coffee he was drink, causing John and Shayera to snicker.

"I feel like I haven't eaten in three days, kido," Wally replied.

"Alright, sir," the waitress said, regaining her smile as she wrote down the order.

"I will be having the Green Lantern Chicken Salad," Shayera said with a smile.

"And I'll have the Hawkgirl Hamburger," John said, sharing a hearty smile with Shayera. "Medium well and I'd like to have provolone cheese added, please."

"Martian Manhunter Meat Smasher..." J'onn read with a raised brow. He then shrugged and handed the menu to the waitress. "Perhaps I shall try that." The other smiled at their friend's opening up to unique selections.

"Steak," Bruce said without looking at the waitress. "Well-done."

"Which?" the waitress asked curiously. "There's the Man of Beef, there's the..."

"Steak. Well-done," Bruce demanded as he handed her the menu. The waitress looked at the others in the hopes of understanding, but they shrugged with nervous smiles. She sighed, smiled once more with a nod, placed a small hourglass upon the table and walked away.

"Well then," Diana said after a quiet moment. "Where should we begin? John, Shayera. Is the wedding still on for April, or have you decided upon September?"

"April is still our goal," Shayera sighed with a smile, placing her head upon John's shoulder. "Jenny is just overjoyed about all this more than we are. Your mother is still okay with allowing us to have the ceremony on Themyscira?" Diana nodded with a smile of her own.

"I hear Park West is gaining a lot more support with each passing month, Wally," Clark said.

"It's picking up steam like you wouldn't believe," Wally chuckled before taking another sip of his drink. "If this keeps up, its progress will be moving as fast as my top speed. Iris is definitely the one responsible for this, being such a favorite with kids and parents. We keep telling people that we're not profit, but they still send money. Linda and I are running out of places we haven't donated to. It's unbelievable."

"Wasn't there something about the UN wanting to take Iris's example and try to successfully adapt it to other countries?" John asked, turning first to Wally then to J'onn.

"It was proposed on the floor, this is true," J'onn nodded. "But our concentration was on how we could improve conditions over in the African nations that had been plagued by famine for the past seven years. We just agreed upon a plan that we hope will slowly begin work on a farming process that will potentially grow."

"The teaching must be going effectively for you, Diana," Wally said. "Can't remember the last time I saw someone destroying the Eiffel Tower on the evening news."

"It's tough," Diana sighed, though retaining her smile. "If the experience of the Gulag showed us anything, it's that students have to want to learn. Clearly, what we went through gave them plenty of incentive."

"And you, Clark?" Bruce asked, eyeing a grinning Wally with a raised brow as he held the coaster shaped as the Flash helmet in his hand. "Still doing your best to restore the agricultural balance? How do you make out with irradiated soil?"

"I have no interest in growing ten-foot carrots," Clark replied with a light chuckle. "As when we built the Gulag, the ray was a big help in stripping the land of its radioactivity. Past that, it's simply a matter of hard work and patience. I imagine you can relate." They watched as Bruce sighed while examining the hourglass the waitress left. It was reaching its end.

"It's been a long road to rehabilitation for the injured," Bruce said. "Fortunately, I'm not laboring alone. Selina has done a lot in getting us some addition support, while I was able to put several members of the Mankind Liberation Front to work in our AD HOC Hospital. They're pulling their weight. Vandal Savage alone has picked up quite a few healing tricks in his fifty thousand years."

"And you've had no trouble with the MLF?" Diana asked.

"Inhibitor collars keep the rowdier ones... subdued," Bruce said as he finished off his coffee.

"Even Luthor?" Clark asked curiously.

"Not so much," Bruce replied with a grumble. "I caught him down the cave twice last month, trying to hack the computer. He sends his best."

"Really?" Clark asked with surprise.

"No," Bruce replied. Wally, John and Shayera snickered at Clark's expense as the waitress returned. After placing each plate in front of the intended customer, she retrieved the hourglass and left them to their meal with a smile. Wally licked his lips and quickly began to dig in. J'onn curiously examined his dish before giving it a shot.

"That's not well-done," Clark said to Bruce. Bruce did a double take of his dish and rolled his eyes.

"Not a shade over medium," he grumbled some more. "Miss...?" He turned to see that the waitress was long gone.

"Here," Clark chuckled, lowering his glasses and heated the other's steak before taking a bite of his meal.

"How's the salad?" John asked after taking a bite of his burger.

"It has a nice texture," Shayera replied. "Do you want to try?"

"Don't tell me that's it," Wally said after finishing off a quarter of the dish. "We could have compared resumes by phone. You guys were here solely to play catch-up?"

"Well... not exactly," Diana laughed lightly, quickly glancing over to Clark and then to the others. "Another reason we're actually glad we're all together again. We... we have something to announce."

"You're pregnant," Bruce said, not looking up as he bit into piece of steak he cut.

Clark and Diana froze in complete shock, staring at Bruce and unable to believe that he found out what the announcement was about. Wally, John and J'onn dropped their jaws. First they looked at Clark and Diana in sheer surprise at what the announcement was, and then at Bruce for having figured it out. Shayera just closed her eyes and smiled knowingly. A moment of silence amongst them passed.

"How..." Diana was able to say, still in shock at what just happened. "How did you...?"

"Observation," Bruce replied, still not looking up from his plate. "For an ageless Amazon of perfect physique, you've put on a pound or two. That was my first clue. There were others." Wally, John and J'onn began to look at one another with disbelief. No one noticed the smile on Shayera's face.

"My best to both of you," Bruce continued. "Congratulations on bringing another spitcurled demigod into the world." He paused to take another bite of his steak. "Sorry if I stepped on your denouement, princess."

"Always the detective," Diana sighed, shaking her head with disappointment. "Now, let's test your escape artistry. I want a commitment from you." She watched as Bruce continued with his meal as if he knew what was coming next. "I'd like you to be the child's godfather." He did not expect that.

"What?" both Clark and Bruce cried in unison, turning to face Diana. She was not paying attention to the looks as she went to work on her soup. Wally, John and J'onn slumped in their chairs with disbelief. They just could not believe what they were hearing. John turned to see Shayera trying to hide her snickering.

"Did you know about this?" he asked her.

"Not even close," she replied. "I'm just as surprised this is happening. I just find this very amusing."

"Me?" Bruce asked as he removed himself from a frozen state of shock. "I... don't know what to say..."

"Then this day is full of surprises," Diana lightly laughed as she continued on her soup.

"That would be the understatement of the century," Wally said. He started shaking his head and refilled his cup as he, like the others, slowly returned to finishing his meal.

"News to you, I take it?" Bruce asked Clark.

"What isn't when it comes to her?" Clark replied, slowly managing to chuckle.

"Hardly Athena's wisdom at work, Diana," Bruce said, shaking his head and putting the final touches to his steak. "My record as a parent isn't spotless."

Diana sighed as she looked at Bruce after finishing her soup. "Bruce, I'll be the first to admit I know little about fatherhood..." she said. "But I do know this. There are things that the Batman can teach our child... that Clark and I can't. That we would never even think of."

"More coffee, sir?" a waitress dressed as, ironically, Wonder Woman asked with a smile as she walked up to Bruce.

"Oh, yes," Bruce managed to reply, able to escape from what was happening for only a moment. After the waitress finished filling his mug and walking away, he began to think that alcohol might've been better suited at this point. "But we're such different schools. You and Clark... you rule by trust. I rely on fear."

"Then let's talk about what we're all most afraid of," Clark said after finishing his plate. "Look at the lesson we just learned. Right now, the scales of world power are balanced... but still too easy to tip. Our child, more than any other, will need the leavening influence of a mortal man... a moral man... who we can count on."

With their meals finished, all seven began to slowly stand to their feet. Wally, J'onn, John and Shayera continued to let the other three continue with their conversation and just stood back to watch. "You're right about me," Clark continued to say to Bruce. "Trust is the center of my world. I don't know if that makes me an expert on it... but I know I trust you. Despite our differences over the years... I always have."

Bruce took a deep breath as he looked Clark straight in the eyes, taking in every word that was just spoken. After what seemed like moments, the others watched with smiles upon their faces as Clark and Bruce embraced. It was a sight they never thought would ever happen. After what seemed like hours, the two men released and they all started to make their leave. Wally quickly pulled out the money for the tip and quickly went ahead to pay the bill.

"It's settled, then?" Diana asked Bruce, who was retrieving his coat.

"You realize you've just handed me influence over the most powerful child in the world?" Bruce said with a grin.

"I thought you agreed rather quickly," John chuckled.

"I'm sure we can work out some sort of shared custody," Diana lightly laughed. "The baby probably shouldn't spend all its time in seclusion with us. After all, we wouldn't want the child to be raised by an isolated society of zealots."

"Touché," Bruce chuckled as he placed his coat on. Clark and Diana laughed as they held hands.

"Have you given any thought to a name?" Shayera asked.

"It's probably gonna be another several months before we decide," Clark sighed. "I'm sure my daughter would like to offer some input. She's always wanted to feel like she had a sibling to call her own."

"The child of Superman and Wonder Woman... and Batman," Bruce chuckled and he wrapped his arms around Clark and Diana. "Imagine what kind of kid he'll..."

"... she'll..." Diana corrected with a smile.

"... be," Bruce finished with a glare. Wally returned to the group after having paid the bill to a girl dressed as Batgirl.

"Battler for truth... justice... and a new American way," Clark chuckled. "I can hardly wait to see it myself."

"You know, I just thought of something," J'onn said. "Perhaps this child can become more than just the child of Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman." Everyone stopped to turn to their disguised Martian friend. "I think I'm beginning to agree with Shayera. Perhaps it was fate that brought the seven of us here today."

Any form of confusion that attempted to paint their faces was quickly subsided for expressions of understanding... and happiness. "The seven of us were first brought together by a common goal," J'onn continued. "Now, the seven of us have reunited once more for a common goal." They all nodded as they began to realize for themselves what J'onn was suggesting. Superman and Wonder Woman, the parents. Batman, the godfather. Flash, Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern, the uncles. Hawkgirl, the aunt. This would be the child of the Justice League.

After a moment of silence to let the suggestion sink in, they widened their smiles and exited together. Their arms wrapped around each other. "I just had another thought," Shayera said. "If the child does end up becoming a male... perhaps you can name him Billy."

They all stopped again and thought about the suggestion. Clark widened his smile. "Billy is a good name," he said, looking at Diana. She widened her smile and nodded in agreement. Moments later, the seven resumed their walk.

"Let's go home..." Clark said. "... And dream about the future."

* * *

_And out of the throne proceeded lightnings and thunderings and voices:  
and there were seven lamps of fire burning before the throne,  
which are the seven Spirits of God.  
_-The Revelation of John, 4:5


End file.
